New Beginnings
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Sequel to Our Mistakes... Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! I'm back with the sequel hope you like it**

**New Beginnings **

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was in New York people! There is 2 weeks until she starts her classes at NYU, Puck has started his job and loves it and Rena is a beautiful 3 months old. Their apartment is a 2 bedroom fully furnished in a good area, so Rachel doesn't have to worry as much. Santana, Quinn and Finn all decided to move off campus together; they have a little 2 bedroom apartment about a 5 minute walk from Puck and Rachel's. Puck had just left for work so it was just her and Rena home, and they were going to be visiting Aunt Quinn and Aunty Santana (Finn was at work) today.

"Come on baby girl let's get you dressed" Rachel cooed to her daughter before picking her up from her bouncer and took her to her nursery. "What do you want to wear today?" Rachel got out Rena a yellow sundress and changed her into it, she put silver sandals on her little feet, Rachel nearly cries every time she looks at her little shoes. "Perfect" Rachel said as Rena smiled at her mother and Rachel kissed her cheek. Rachel got her pram out of the closet in Rena's room, and set it up before putting Rena in it. She grabbed her purse and keys and went into the hallway of the apartment building, she locked her door and thumbed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. Once Rachel was outside on the streets on New York, pushing the pram she began to make her way to her friend's apartment. One of the things she loved about New York was nobody cared. Nobody cared that she was 18 and pushing a baby around in a stroller, unlike in Lima; when every 5 seconds she's getting pity stares, which annoys Rachel to no end. Rachel arrived at her friend's apartment and they buzzed her in. Rachel didn't even have to knock on their door before it was flung open to reveal Quinn

"Come in" Quinn smiled at Rachel before looking down to Rena "How my beautiful girl today" Quinn cooed and Rena smiled at her aunty before lifting her arms up, signalling that she wanted Quinn to pick her up, Quinn unstrapped her from her stroller and gently picked Rena up and cuddled her and kissed her cheek before moving out of the way so Rachel could get the stroller inside the apartment.

"Nice to see you too Quinn, I'm fine thanks for asking" Rachel laughed at Quinn who was still ignoring her for Rena

"I'm sorry Rach you know I love you but Rena is just so precious and she gets cuter everyday" Quinn gushed

"I know she does" Rachel smiled "Where's Santana?"

"She's getting us muffins from the bakery down the road, morning tea" Quinn said

"I love her little dress"

"Thanks Noah actually brought it, who would have guessed" Rachel laughed

"Would you like a coffee?" Quinn asked Rachel and handed Rena back over to her mother

"I would love one" Rachel sighed "Rena here thought she was too good for sleep last night, Noah and I had a rough one with her" Rachel yawned at the memory

"Did Puck still go into work?" Quinn asked

"Yep, just because we have a crying baby at home doesn't give him a reason to call in sick" Rachel laughed "He does love his job, but he was cranky this morning"

"He's just tired" Quinn offered

"I know and I'm tired too but I don't snap at him every 5 seconds" Rachel sighed annoyed

"I'm home bitches" Santana burst through the door and Rena giggled at her aunty

"Santana no swearing around Rena, between you and Noah her first word is going to be a word I never want her learning" Rachel glared at Santana

"Sorry" Santana said, "How's the beautiful Rena today anyways" Santana took Rena out of Rachel's arm and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before turning her attentions to Rena who was currently playing with Santana's hooped earrings. "Argh not to hard Rena" Santana said as Rena began to tug on her earrings harder

"I told you not too wear them around her, it's no use she will just try and rip em' out" Rachel laughed

"She's three months and she already has such strong neck control" Quinn said as she handed Rachel her coffee and took a seat on the couch

"Noah reckons it's because she's a Puckerman and that she's a badass" Rachel laughed

Santana put the muffins on the coffee table in the living room and sat next to Quinn with Rena in her arms "Muffins" Santana gestured to the coffee table before Quinn and Rachel each picked up one and began to pick at it

"Speaking of Puckerman how is he?" Santana asked before putting Rena in her bouncer that she has over at their apartment.

"He's good, he's at work at the moment, Rena had a terrible night's sleep so he's a bit tired and cranky" Rachel said "I swear sometimes it's like I have 2 children"

Santana and Quinn just laughed "Finn's at work as well, he hates waiting but he has to pay for college somehow" Quinn said

"Yes, but it will all be worth it once he has his degree" Rachel told her

Rena started to cry because no one was paying attention to her anymore

"Like her mum, always has to be the star" Santana laughed as Rachel picked Rena up and sat back on her chair and began to breast feed her

"I'm thinking about swapping her to formula soon, my boobs are so sore and she chews on my nipples" Rachel complained as Rena feed

"Well you gave her 3 months on the breast that's a really good amount of time considering sometimes mothers can't produce the milk" Quinn said

"Yeah I know but I feel like I am letting her down if I take her off breast milk" Rachel sighed as she burped Rena who was finished for the moment

"Rachel you're an amazing mum, Rena is healthy and happy, putting her on formula won't change that" Santana assured her friend

"Your right I'm just worrying over nothing, now fill me in on all your gossip" Rachel smiled

Xxxxx

Rachel arrived back at her and Noah's apartment at 5pm, Rena had just been fed before she left Quinn and Santana's just as Finn arrived home so Rachel put her straight into her crib because she was tired from not having a good night's sleep the night before.

"Goodnight Rena I love you" Rachel whispered as she kissed her sleeping daughter on the forehead and put the baby monitor next to the crib and took the other on to the kitchen with her so she could start dinner.

By 6 dinner was ready and Puck had just walked in the door to the smell of curry chicken.

"Fuck that smells good" Puck said before kissing Rachel and sitting down at the table were his food was and took a mouth full "Fucking tastes good too"

"Noah language" Rachel said

"Rena's not here she's asleep babe" Noah reminded her

"Yes, but if you swear when she isn't here you will most likely slip when she is around"

"You swear when she isn't around" Puck said

"I do not!" Rachel denied

"Yep, when I'm fucking your brains out its all fuck me harder Noah or fuck right there" Puck said in his best Rachel voice with a grin on his face

"If you keep going you won't be hearing those noises for a LONG time" Rachel glared at Puck

"I'm sorry babe it's just really hot" Puck grinned before eating more of his dinner

"How was work?"

"Good busy as fuck how was your day? How was Rena this morning?"

"She was good, we spent the day at over with Quinn and Santana, so she slept a little after lunch, but I fed her before we came back home so she should be out until 5am if she sleeps right through" Rachel sighed praying that her daughter would sleep through

Puck and Rachel finished dinner and Puck did the washing up for Rachel while she had a shower, when Rachel came out Puck had a shower while Rachel watched TV. Puck sat next to her on the couch pulling her into his lap when he was out of the shower.

"I missed you today baby" Puck muttered into Rachel's hair

"I missed you too" Rachel kissed him lightly on the lips

"I thought about coming home to you all day…"

"Really? What were you thinking about doing to me once you came home?"

"Fucking you until you couldn't walk"

Rachel moaned and Puck kissed her hard before pulling away

"Are you wet just thinking about my cock inside you?"

"Hmm god yes" Rachel said breathlessly

Puck picked Rachel up bridal style and turned the TV off before carrying her to their room.

"I am gunna fuck you so hard baby" Puck said as her took of his clothes while Rachel undressed herself.

Rachel laid out on their bed naked and began to play with her clit "I want you so bad Noah" Rachel moaned as she dipped 2 fingers inside her

"Fuck" Puck breathed out and battered her hands away and replacing them with his tongue

"You taste fucking amazing" Puck said against her heat

Rachel moaned and her legs began to shake

"Fuck baby are you close all ready I've barely touched you" Puck moaned against her

"Been thinking about this all day" Rachel gritted out before she came all over Puck's face

Puck wiped his mouth of their sheets before opening their bed side table and found a condom, he opened it and slid it on he pumped himself a few times in his hands before positioning himself at Rachel's entrance and pushed in giving her no warning

"Fuck" Rachel panted

Puck began slow and deep thrusts into Rachel before pulling her legs to his shoulders and began to increase the pace.

"Oh god, Noah, right there, right there" Rachel panted as he hit the sweet spot deep inside her with every stroke. Puck pounded into her, hard and fast how he knows she loves it, he put his finger to her clit and began to rub it in fast circles, he felt Rachel tighten around him and knew she was close she just needed to be pushed over the edge

"Come on baby, I wanna feel you cum around my cock" He panted into her ear while maintaining his pace, he felt Rachel's whole body shake with pleasure before she tighten around his cock and screamed out his name, Puck thrusted a few more times before he came inside the condom chanting her name. Puck pulled out of her and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom before returning back to bed and pulled Rachel into his side.

"Love you Rach" Puck muttered against her hair

"I love you too" Rachel said and kissed his chest before falling asleep against him

**A/N I hope you like the first chapter, a new chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing… I am nervous about the sequel to Our Mistakes so please don't judge to harshly by the way I do not know my way around New York being from Australia so just disregard the inaccuracy. Mark Salling is FINE ha-ha**

Chapter 2

Rachel's first day at NYU was stressful to say the least. Her first class began at 9am and Puck started work at 7am so she had to drop Rena off at day care by 8am herself and then catch the train to school and then be back at Rena's day care by 5pm to pick her up. Today Rachel had 3 classes and 1 vocal lesson to attend and having a cranky 3 ½ month old didn't help her stress levels. Rachel just reminded herself she would only have to do this 3 days a week and not 5 like some people. And every Thursday Santana would join her on her errands because she had to be at NYU the same time Rachel began her first class so at least on that day she would have some help. Once Rachel had dropped Rena off at day care and was sitting on the train, Rachel reminded herself that graduation was only 4 years away; and if it was as much rewarding as her high school graduation it would be worth it.

_Flashback_

_Rachel stood on stage and shacked Principal Figgin's hand as he handed Rachel her high school diploma. She looked out to the audience and smiled at her daughter who was wide awake in her nana's arms almost as if she knew this was an important day to her mummy and daddy. Watching Noah receive his diploma she had never been prouder of him. All of the class re-joined the stage after having received their diplomas before Principal Figgin's said "I present William McKinley High Class of 2012"_

_They all through their caps in the air and Noah kissed her leisurely on the stage._

_End flashback_

Rachel got off at her stop and walked the short distance to NYU, she text Noah telling him she had arrived safely and smiled at his response

**Noah: You will do great. Have an awesome day love u x**

Rachel made her way to her first class and listen to the teacher talk about how to read and write advanced music for an hour and a half, before going straight to her next class to learn about music and its history, then lunch, then to her last class which was a mix between theory and practical throughout the year and today was theory and lastly Rachel rushed to her vocal lesson before sprinting to the subway to catch her train to pick up Rena. When Rachel arrived inside her apartment with a backpack full of text books, her daughter's bag and her babbling daughter in her arms, to say she was exhausted would be the understatement of the year. She thanked god that she only attended college 3 days a week- Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Puck was already home and in the process of making dinner, Puck kissed Rachel and took Rena off her seeing how exhausted she looked as Rachel unpacked her and Rena's bags from that day. When she arrived back into the living room, Noah had set their dinner up and was currently eating his at the table while he feed Rena in his arms, when you were a parent multitasking became a necessity.

"Rough day?" Puck simply asked as Rachel sat down and began to eat her dinner

"I don't know if I can do this Noah" Rachel sighed "From getting Rena and myself ready for the day, to all the traveling, to the stress at school and making sure Rena is picked up on time from day care is so hard. Looking after her when I have nothing but a free day is busy but this is exhausting, do you know how much homework I have already; the first day back and I have so much homework" Rachel groaned

"You just have to get used to it babe, it will get better" Puck said as he began to burp Rena

"I guess" Rachel said unconvincingly. Just then the buzzer for the door went off

"I'll get it" Puck told Rachel and carried Rena with him to see who wanted to be buzzed in

"Let us in" Finn and Quinn smiled into the security camera

"Calm down fuckers" Puck said as he buzzed them in

"Noah! She's in your arms" Rachel scolded

"Sorry" He said to both Rachel and Rena

"Give me her, I haven't really seen her all day and she is tired I was to get her to sleep" Rachel said forgetting her dinner, she took Rena out of Puck's arms and told him to kiss her goodnight before taking her into Rena's room and closing the door behind her just as Finn and Quinn opened their door.

Inside Rena's room Rachel changed her nappy and clothes and set up her crib, Rena was yawning and burying her head into Rachel's chest a dead giveaway that she was tired. Rachel kissed her daughter and soothed her and gently rocked her to sleep on the rocking chair in her room before placing her in the crib. Rachel stared at her baby she decided then that if push came to shove and she needed to choice between school and her daughter, Rena would win any day of the week. When she exited Rena's room and went into the lounge room, Quinn had the biggest smile she had ever seen on her best friend's face before.

"We're engaged" Quinn said and showed Rachel her left hand

"That's incredible" Rachel hugged her best friend before hugging Finn "When did you propose?"

"About half an hour ago you guys are the first too know" Finn smiled at Puck and Rachel

"We aren't going to get married until we have more money but I love knowing that one day I will be Mrs Hudson" Quinn smiled

"I am so happy for you two" Rachel said before bursting into tears

"Hey what's wrong?" Quinn asked

"Nothing, I just had a crappy day and now I am so happy, I guess emotional overload" Rachel gave a watery laugh

"Was college that bad huh?" Finn asked "Quinn and I don't start till tomorrow"

"It wasn't really school it was I just missed Rena heaps, and the travelling is hard especially when you have a baby and she was in a cranky mood this morning" Rachel wiped away her tears "I'm sorry enough about me Quinn you're getting married" Rachel beamed

"I know! And even though it will be a while away I just wanted to let you know that you will be my bridesmaid of honour and Rena totally gunna be a flower girl" Quinn smiled

"She will look so cute, come into my room we can talk some more" Rachel grabbed Quinn by the hand and led her into her room.

"Halo?" Puck suggested to Finn

"Sure"

After Quinn and Finn left Rachel and Puck got ready for bed, Rachel was on their bed doing some homework before Puck took the textbook away from her.

"Babe you need to relax" Puck said before sitting behind his girlfriend and began to massage her shoulders

"Hmm that feels really good" Rachel moaned with pleasure

Puck began to kiss the side of her neck before Rachel turned so he could claim her mouth, Puck's hands began to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples when Rena started crying over the baby monitor.

"I will get her you stay here" Puck said before he kissed her

Puck went to his daughter's room and saw that she had spat out her dummy and she couldn't find it. He put the dummy back in her mouth and kissed her forehead before closing the door and returning to his room only to find Rachel completely asleep. Puck laughed quietly before joining his girlfriend in bed and she immediately cuddle up to his chest.

"Love you Rach, and one day you will be Mrs Puckerman" Puck told Rachel's sleeping body before turning of the lamp and going to sleep

**A/N I hope this story is going ok. I wanted Quinn and Finn to get engaged because I think they are cute together, Santana will get a girlfriend soon enough R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing. Thank you for everyone who reviews**

Chapter 3

When Quinn told Rachel that Finn was dropping out of college to become a police officer, Rachel thought she was joking. So you can imagine her surprise when Puck informed her that he would also be joining.

"You're not joining the police academy Noah" Rachel told him seriously as the two discussed it alone in their bed one night

"I'm pretty certain that I am Rach" Puck said as if it were obvious

"I thought you liked working as a mechanic?" Rachel sighed

"It's ok; but if I'm a cop everyday will be different plus there is amazing health insurance and I can put you and Rena under my cover because you're my partner and she's my child" Puck stated

"But you could get seriously hurt Noah or worst. Do you want your child to grow up without her father?" Rachel knew it was a low blow but she was getting desperate "I don't know if I could handle something happening to you" Rachel said while she was holding back her tears

"I'll be fine, that's why there is 6 months of training before you go on duty" Puck assured Rachel

There was a long pause between the two

"I kind of thought you wouldn't care; so when Finn signed up so did I" Puck muttered knowing Rachel was about to flip

"You what?" Rachel shouted "You already enrolled, when do you start training?" Rachel whispered tears falling down her cheek

"Finn and I start training on Monday"

"I can't believe you just signed up without talking to me first, we have a child Noah, it isn't just about you anymore we are a family" Rachel said while getting out of bed

"Where are you going?" Puck asked alarmed

"To sleep in Rena's room, I can't be around you at the moment" Rachel sobbed before grabbing her pillow and left their room

"Fuck!" Puck said to himself

Xxxxx

The next morning Rachel ignored Puck and when she did talk to him it was only when it involved Rena. By 11o'clock Rachel had left the apartment to visit Santana and Quinn (while Finn was at work) taking Rena with her.

"He told me last night that he already signed up on Thursday when Finn did, it's fucking Saturday and on Monday he starts training" Rachel vented to her best friends.

"Finn told me he was joining and asked for my view on it, I told him I was worried and after we thought about it as a couple he decided to take it. But if he had just signed up and expected me to be happy about it that's a whole different story" Quinn said

"We have Rena, what if he gets hurt or dies? She won't remember her father" Rachel let a tear fall down her cheek

"It's ok Rach" Santana said as she hugged her friend "He's Puck, he will be safe he always it"

"I'm just furious with him. How dare he make a decision that affects the whole family by himself" Rachel sighed before picking up a fussy Rena who was bored with her toys

"I can't believe she's 5 months old" Santana said trying to change the topic

"She has your eyes Rach" Quinn smiled

The 3 women stared at the baby girl who had brought them together and made them the best friends they are today

"What should I do?" Rachel asked, before Quinn or Santana answered Puck and Finn walked through the door. Rena started babbling immediately when she saw her father and Rachel knew she wanted to be held by her dad. Rachel passed Rena to Quinn who gave her to Puck

"Um hey Rach" Finn said apprehensively

"Hello Finn; just so you know I am not mad at you, yes I am concerned for your safety but you and Quinn discussed it and you aren't my boyfriend or the father of my child" Rachel said

"If it helps Puck and I will be partners" Finn told Rachel

"It doesn't but thanks" Rachel said dismissively

"Why don't you 3 stay for dinner, we have formula and bottles here for Rena so just stay here" Quinn asked with smile trying to break the tension in the room

"Sounds good" Puck said

"Actually Puck, you can stay here with Rena, I have heaps of homework due on Monday and I could use the few hours of quiet" Rachel said before kissing Rena on the head and bolting from the apartment.

Puck winced at Rachel using his nickname before asking "Should I follow her?"

"No, let her cool down" Santana said before slapping Puck on the back of the head "That's for being a D.I.C.K" Santana spelt before going to the kitchen to begin dinner

Xxxxx

When Puck arrived home, Rena was asleep in his arms so he put her straight to bed. Puck went to his and Rachel's room to find his girlfriend lying on her side, back facing the door, she was clearly sobbing as he watched her shoulders shake. Puck closed their door behind him and stepped closer to the bed

"Rachel I'm really sorry baby" Puck whispered

Rachel began to sob harder; Puck kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed cuddling her from behind

"I love you so much Rach, I am so sorry" Puck kept repeating into her hair

"Then why?" Rachel asked

"Because I've always wanted to be a cop, especially since having Rena; I want the world to be safer and for her to be proud of me" Puck paused "For you to be proud of me" Puck said against her neck

"Noah I am proud of you no matter what, I love you so much; you're an amazing father and a loving boyfriend and I'm proud of you every time I see how Rena looks at you like you're her whole world; because she loves you so much… If you died" Rachel cut herself off with a hard sob

"Shh baby, I won't I will be safe. Cops look out for other officers, I promise I will come back safe every time I come back from a shift" Puck kissed her up and down her neck

Rachel turned so she looked Puck in his eyes "You really want to do this?"

"Yes" Puck answered honestly

Rachel sighed before cupping his face with her hands

"Just stay safe" Rachel said and kissed him "For me and Rena" she muttered against his lips

Puck just nodded and then proceeded to make love to Rachel, to show her how much he loved her and would always be hers

Xxxxx

By Monday morning Rachel was a nervous wreck; she was so worried about Noah that she nearly forgot she had college that day. As Rachel got Rena and herself ready for the day, Puck walked into Rena's room dressed in the training uniform that the NYPD had issued him. He wore a grey t-shirt with 'NYPD TRAINING' on it and black army pants and with a pair of runners **(a/n they are shoes)**. When Rachel saw him in it she started crying

"You're really doing this aren't you?" Rachel asked

"Yep I'm really doing this; but don't worry the first week is just fitness tests and shit" Puck smiled

"And what about after that. It's all guns this guns that" Rachel sighed

Puck kissed Rachel "I love you, both of you" before kissing Rena on her forehead who Rachel was carrying

"We love you too" Rachel said as she watched Puck walk out of their daughter's room and sighed when she heard the front door close

"It's just you and me baby girl" Rachel kissed her daughter on the cheek and Rena cooed at her mum. "I love you so much" Rachel said as she hugged Rena close before leaving the apartment to begin her day

Xxxxx

Rachel's day went pretty fast and she arrived early at Rena's day care. Rachel watched as her daughter played with the other babies (as best a 5 month old could) and smiled; Rena was like her in so many way but one way she wasn't and was just like her father was Rena was good at making friends… everyone loved her.

"Rena is such a good little girl" Rachel turned and smiled at one of the day care workers called Claire

"She really is, I couldn't imagine my life without her" Rachel agreed

"I was young when I had my son, I was 15, I'm 22 now and he is in the second grade how time flies" Claire smiled

"Is his father around?" Rachel asked

"Nope, ran as soon as he found out I was expecting, what about you?"

"Yeah we are still together; I guess I'm one of the lucky ones. We moved here from Lima, Ohio; I attend NYU and he is training to be a police officer" Rachel paused "Oh, that reminds me I have to change one of Rena's emergency contacts; as her father no longer works as a mechanic" Rachel sighed

"Of course follow me to the front desk" Claire smiled "I take it you're not that keen on him becoming an officer?"

"No not really but he wants to and he supports my Broadway dreams so I will support his" Rachel told Claire before giving her Noah's new contact number

"All done" Claire smiled at Rachel "Are you the only mum in your group?"

"Yes I am"

"If you want to talk you can talk to me any time" Claire smiled and wrote down her mobile number and gave it too Rachel "I know how hard it is to be a young mum so please don't hesitate to call" the strawberry blonde smiled

"Thank you it would be lovely to talk to another mum" Rachel admitted

When she returned home, Puck wasn't home yet it was only quarter to 6 so she didn't think much of it. Once Rena was fed, bathed and put to bed it was nearly 7 and Rachel started to cook dinner for her and Noah and that's when Noah finally walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late got my ass kicked today" Rachel looked at Noah who was covered in sweat "I didn't even get a chance to shower"

"Well do it now; you're stinking up the apartment" Rachel said while stirring the beef stir fry

"You got it" Puck left to go shower while Rachel continued to cook. When Puck emerged from the bathroom Rachel was dishing up dinner

"Smell's good" Puck said as he grabbed his bowl and sat at the table, Rachel following him with her own dinner

"How was Rena today?" Puck asked in between mouthfuls

"Good. She has heaps of friends at day care, it's adorable really" Rachel smiled at the memory

"Gets that from her dad" Puck smirked

"Yep" Rachel said under her breath

"I didn't mean it like that Rach" Puck said

"I know Noah, I actually thought the same thing" Rachel laughed

"How was your day baby?"

"Good. Homework up to date and a worker at Rena's day care, Claire, well she and I started talking about turns out she was 15 when she had her son and now he's 7, she gave me her number in case I wanted to talk to another young mum"

"That's really good Rach" Puck smiled "My day was tough but I know I made the right choice, turns out Hudson and I are partners- I thought he was bullshitting- well we are training partners we will get spilt up after the 6 months for a year to be with an experienced officer, and then after that we can apply to partners" Puck grinned "Won't feel like work then"

"Just be careful, I love Finn as a friend but we both know he isn't the brightest and he can be really clumsy" Rachel reminded Noah

"I know but I trust him with my life"

"I'm going to bed I'm tired are you coming?" Rachel asked Puck

"Course" Puck grinned and followed Rachel into their room and closed the door behind them

**A/N So Finn and Puck will be police officers so many storyline options lol Tell me what you guys want to see happen in this story I love reading your suggestions and I try to put them in**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! And for people who have asked me with concern whether or not I will be killing anyone off your answer is no I will not be killing anyone off :) R&R**

Chapter 4

By the time Rena was 6 months old, Puck and Finn were well and truly into their training to become police officers. Rachel had never seen Noah so focused in her whole life; hell she hadn't seen Finn so focused either. When Puck came home on a Tuesday afternoon after training he told Rachel that next week for a few days he would be travelling with two police officers to observe what they do on a regular shift, Rachel didn't like the idea.

"So, you're just watching right? They'll protect you"

"Yeah Rach, we aren't going to be in high risk areas so it will be like little shit like shoplifting and all that jazz"

"Did you just make a Chicago reference" Rachel laughed out loud

"You're rubbing off on me"

"I must be" Rachel said seductively and moved closer to Puck

Before they could continue their little game Rena began to cry and Rachel was about to go into her room before Puck stopped her

"I'll get her I feel like I never spend any time with her anymore" Puck sighed unhappily

"How about this weekend you take her to Central Park and have a daddy daughter day. It would do you both some good" Rachel smiled

"That actually sounds amazing" Puck said before making his way into Rena's room

"Hey peanut, what's wrong baby girl?" Puck cooed as he picked up his daughter, kissing her on the forehead she felt hot, he took her to the living room

"I think she had a temperature" Puck informed Rachel

"Oh no, um, I'll go get the thermometer" Rachel ran into the bathroom were all the medical supplies were kept and return with the thermometer and some panadol. Rachel stuck the thermometer under Rena's arm while Puck held her arm down gently to support it after a moment it beeped

"38 degrees (Celsius) she has a slight temperature" Puck said

"My poor baby girl" Rachel cooed as Rena lifted her arms up wanting her mother. Once Rachel took Rena, Puck measured out the right amount of panadol for their daughter and fed it to her without a trouble- thank god for flavoured panadol. That night Rena slept in between her parents, who kept waking up every couple of hours to check on her.

Wednesday's Rachel didn't have school o she stayed home and looked after a sick Rena. Her temperature had gone, but Rachel didn't want to take her outside just yet and expose her to more germs. Rachel had just put Rena down for a nap when her mobile rang

"Hello" Rachel answered the phone

"Hello Rachel darling, how is my 2nd daughter and my beautiful granddaughter?" Maria asked on the other line

"Oh hi Maria, we are all good, Rena was a bit sick yesterday but she seems fine now and she is having a nap, Noah is at work and I have just finished cleaning; how is everyone there?"

"We are fine honey. Listen I was wondering if Sarah could fly to you guys and stay with you for a week, I've got to attend a nursing class about 3 hours from Lima and I have to stay on site and Sarah isn't allowed to stay; I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate" Maria asked hesitantly

"Oh, um sure of course; I will just get my teacher's to send me the lesson and the homework to me while I am away" Rachel said

"Thank you sweetie; you are a lifesaver. Now my course starts on Tuesday so I will arrange for Sarah to fly to you on Sunday; I will call as soon as I have the flight details"

"Anything for you Maria, after everything you have done for Noah and me it's the least we can do"

"I better go I'm calling on my break from work send my love"

"Will do and we love you too"

After Maria hung up Rachel called her teacher's and explained her situation and they happily agreed to record the lesson and send her the link, so she could take her own notes. With her homework and housework done and Rena asleep Rachel decided to take her own nap.

Rachel was awoken a little while later by Finn and Puck shouting at the TV. She turned her head at noted that it was 6o'clock and that she had been asleep for about 2 hours. Rachel emerged from her room to see Rena smiling in her bouncer between her dad and uncle on the floor.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rachel asked before sitting on the couch

"We got home and you were asleep you look peaceful babe, Rena has only been awake for about ½ an hour so we let you sleep" Puck told Rachel not taking his eyes of the screen

"Thanks how was your day? Boys"

Finn and Puck grunted as their response before putting 100% of their attention back into the game

"Noah?" Rachel asked "Noah?" No response Rachel sighed "Noah!" Rachel was sick of being ignored so she pulled out the big guns "Noah I'm pregnant". Puck spun his head around so fast with utter fear on his face Rachel laughed

"Now that I have your attention, Sarah is staying with us for a week she is coming on Sunday"

"So you're not pregnant"

"Nope"

"You sure"

"Positive, now continue your stupid game, Finn are you staying for dinner?"

"Um yeah if that's cool"

"Of course Finn you're family"

Rachel smiled before walking into the kitchen before Puck asked her

"Wait. Why is Sarah staying for a week?"

Xxxxx

By Friday night Rachel just wanted some alone time with Noah, she had barely anytime as it was and with Sarah coming in a few days she would have even less. Rachel and Puck were kind of stuck in a rut; their days were the same thing day in and day out but not tonight. Rena was at Quinn, Finn and Santana's for the night, dinner was cooked it was just in the oven on low to keep it warm and Rachel was lying on their bed in a lacy red bra and panties waiting for Puck to arrive, she didn't have to wait long within 5 minutes he was opening the door to the apartment.

When Puck entered the apartment all the lights were off, he figured no one was home but then he smelt lasagne in the air and he knew Rachel had to be home. He dumped his things on the couch before heading into their room and that's when he saw her, spread out on their bed in a sexy bra and panties, he could see her tanned and toned skin- instant bonner.

"I've been waiting for you Noah" Rachel said as she sat up and sat on her knees in the middle of the bed "And I've been thinking about you" Rachel began to knead her breasts causing Puck to moan "Have you been thinking about me too Noah?" Rachel looked him in the eyes and let one hand drift down to the front of her panties and rubbed her clit through the material.

"Fucking so much baby" Puck breathed out as he subconsciously began to rub his cock through his pants

"Do you know how much I want you? How much I need you?" Rachel moaned as she slipped her index finger inside herself

Puck took his shirt and pants off leaving him only in his boxers

"How much I need your cock to fill me" Rachel took the finger that had been inside her and began to suck on it, tasting herself; knowing how much it turns Noah on

"Fuck Rach" Puck said as he stalked his way over to his girlfriend and laid her back on their bed and hoovered over her

"I want you're tight pussy around my cock, fuck I love it when you come around me" Puck whispered

To prove how turned on he was he thrusted his hips into hers and Rachel moaned as his erection hut her clit through the material

"Hmm Noah" Rachel moaned as Puck unclipped her bra and began to suck on her nipples

Rachel could feel the heat building as she rubbed her most sensitive area on Puck's leg. Puck moaned as he felt how wet Rachel was on his leg- something snapped. He kissed his way down her body before he kissed her clit through her panties, before ripping them off, he needed to taste her like 2 days ago. He licked one long strong up her heat before he began to feast on her like a starving man, his nose hitting her clit every time. Rachel came in no time and Puck lapped up all her juices

"Fuck you taste amazing" Puck panted before kissing Rachel passionately. Puck shed his boxers before Rachel passed him the condom and he quickly put it on before ramming into her to the hilt

"Oh fuck" Rachel moaned "Faster"

Puck thrusted into her at a relentless speed, he felt her tighten around him and felt her cum all over his cock. He pulled out of her and flipped her to her stomach before he entered her again from behind, going deeper than he did before.

"Oh god Noah, ah fuck" Rachel moaned

"Is this what you wanted baby, for me to fuck you?" Puck panted out

"Yes. Yes. Oh god yes" Rachel screamed before she came for her 3rd time that night, triggering Puck's own release. Puck slipped out of her and put the condom in the bin before returning to their bed.

"Fuck I love you" Puck said as he pulled Rachel into his side

"I love you too" Rachel smiled "Now let's eat dinner because I expect you to do that to me again and again and again since Rena is staying at our friend's house for the night" Rachel grinned before putting on of his t-shirts on and left the room to get their dinner

"Fuck I love you" Puck shouted out to her and he slipped his boxers on and it was true he really fucking did

**A/N a new chapter will be posted everyday maybe more maybe less depends on reviews. But at least one a day hopefully. Any suggestions on where you would like this story to go?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy Shout out to SabrinaEF thank you for offering to help me with Hebrew and Jewish traditions and references :)**

"I thought you and Finn were waiting until he had been a police officer for a full year before you get married? Rachel asked Quinn

"We are" Quinn simply replied

"So… why are you trying on dresses?" Rachel asked with a puzzled look

"I just want to get an idea; plus I am super excited; I can't wait to be Mrs Hudson" Quinn giggled as she spun around in a wedding dress at the bridal store

"Quinn this is pointless; you don't have to try on dresses to get an idea on what sort of dress you want that's what bridal magazines are for" Rachel sighed

Quinn stopped twirling. "Your right, I'm sorry Rach I'm just really excited, when Puck proposes to you I will put up with your crazy just as you have done for me" Quinn sighed and went into the dressing room to change

"You're allowed to be excited Quinn, you're getting married don't ever be ashamed about being excited" Rachel told her best friend feeling a bit bad for spoiling Quinn's fun "But I'll tell you what you can't decide via a magazine"

"What?" Quinn said from behind the dressing room doors

"The flavour of the cake, we should go cake shopping and taste as much cake as we can and give all the flavours the brides tick or cross of approval" Rachel giggled

Quinn opened the door, dressed in jeans and a top and smiled at Rachel

"I knew there was a reason I made you my bridesmaid of honour" Quinn laughed

Xxxxx

When Rachel arrived back home, Puck and Rena were back from the airport to pick Sarah up.

"Rachel" Sarah smiled and ran and gave her a big hug

"Sarah, how are you sweetie? I've missed you like crazy" Rachel said returning the hug

"I'm good and I've missed you too. I can't believe I'm in New York; can we see a musical on Broadway the one you always talk about?" Sarah asked

"Wicked. Of course that can be arranged" Rachel beamed down at the girl

"How was your day with Quinn babe?" Puck asked from the couch

"Delicious" Rachel laughed before joining Rena on the floor and began to play with her toys with her

"I thought you went dress shopping or some shit?"

"We did, but then we went and ate cake- we have narrowed it down to 5 flavours that I'm sure Finn would love to decide on. And they were really delicious" Rachel licked her lips seductively at Puck

"You play dirty" Puck groaned

Rachel just laughed and kissed her daughter and pulled her into her lap, Rena was giggling uncontrollably while Rachel tickled and kissed her all over

"Rachel?" Sarah asked once she had put Rena down

"Yes sweetie"

"Can you please paint my nails, I brought some blue nail polish but I can't do it" Rachel sighed

"Of course, remember what I said to you before Rena was born?"

"That you would always have time for me" Sarah said shyly

"Yep and I meant every word. Since I don't have classes tomorrow you and I should sleep in the lounge room, have a girl's night, what do you reckon?"

"That would be awesome. I can't wait till Rena is older and I can do these things with her, like you do with me" Sarah smiled at her niece

"I bet she can't wait either"

Xxxxx

Later that night once Rena was in bed, Sarah, Puck and Rachel were watching TV when Sarah muttered

"A boy through a slushie in my face last week"

"What? Who the fuck did that?" Puck demanded

"This boy called Josh, he said I was a freak cuz I auditioned for the school play" Sarah sighed with tears in her eyes

Puck immediately felt guilty he did the same thing to Rachel and now karma was getting him back by attacking his little sister

"It's alright sweetie, don't let them get to you, I never let anyone get to me when I got slushied" Rachel whispered as she wiped away Sarah's tears

"Y-you got slushied?" Sarah asked shocked "But you're amazing, who would slushie you?"

"Just some people who didn't like me; and one who didn't know me" Rachel said glancing at Puck "But I forgive them because it made me strong, I used to think of it as a free drink; or that they spend so much time thinking about me that they were willing to throw hundreds of dollars on slushie to throw at me" Rachel laughed quietly

"Rachel, I'm feeling a little sad, I might sleep on the mattress you made up for me in Rena's room, we can have the sleepover another night" Sarah kissed Rachel and her brother goodnight before going into Rena's room.

"I am so sorry Rach" Puck said as soon as Rena's door was closed and kissed her temple

"It's ok Noah"

"No it isn't, Sarah is right, you are fucking amazing, why the fuck did I ever do that to you"

"Back then you where Puck, a lost and angry young man who took his rage out on other people, boys would get thrown in the dumpsters and girls would get a slushie to the face. But now your Noah, my Noah, the father of my child, the love of my life and the man I know would work through fire to save me" Rachel kissed him soundly on the mouth

"I would do anything for you Rachel, I love you so much" Puck said to her

"I know you do"

Puck kissed Rachel before standing up

"Stay here" Puck left the room and went into their bedroom and came back what Rachel thought empty handed

"I had this big speech planed and dinner and shit but it just feels like the right time" Puck said

"What's the right time?"

Puck got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box out of his pocket, Rachel gasped

"Rachel Berry, you have no idea how much I love you, how much I need you in my life. You gave me a child, and you taught me how to be man. I always want to be my best for you and around you and to be a kickass dad to Rena" Rachel laughed a little when he said that "I want everyone to know that you are mine and I want to wake up every day next to you for the rest of my life"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Puck opened up the box, there was a simple white gold band with a red ruby on it, Rachel's favourite gem

Rachel looked at Noah on his knee in front of her in the their living room, she had no make-up on but she didn't care at this moment she felt so beautiful so wanted, she loved this man to death and she couldn't see her future without him.

"Yes Noah, I would love to be Mrs Puckerman" Rachel said

Puck slipped the ring onto her finger and picked her up and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Noah so much" Rachel beamed at Puck

"Love you too" Puck said before kissing his fiancée on the lips, Rachel pulled back and placed her left hand on his chest

"It's beautiful Noah; you remember when I said I would rather a ruby than a diamond on my engagement ring"

"I remember everything you tell me babe, I know your favourite colour is yellow because it is a happy colour, I know you're favourite food is chicken stir fry, I know you're favourite musical is RENT even though a lot of people think it's Wicked and I know how much you love my badass charm even if you say you don't" Puck smirked

"You do listen Noah" Rachel kissed him deeply "Now come and make love to me as my fiancée"

"With pleasure"

Xxxxx

"Oh my fucking god, you're engaged yeah" Santana screamed over the phone when Rachel called her and Quinn the next day

"It was so romantic and I can't believe I am gunna be Mrs Puckerman"

"That is so amazing" Quinn said "We can plan our wedding's together"

"That is such a good idea but we kind of decided we are going to have it a bit sooner then you guys"

"When?" Santana and Quinn said at the same time

"A month after Rena's first birthday so in 7 months"

"Wow, that's pretty soon why so early?" Santana asked

"Well we kind of did everything backwards, had sex and then got pregnant and then got into a relationship with each other; it's not that soon, I'm Rachel fucking Berry as you put it when I was in labour Santana I can do anything" Rachel giggled

"Yep but it 7 months its gunna be Rachel fucking Puckerman" Quinn laughed

"I can't wait" Rachel smiled into the phone

**A/N They got engaged yeah a lot of people wanted them to so they are. Does anyone have any ideas on where you would like this story to go? R&R please :) Love aussiegleek18 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Keeping my promise so far a chapter a day :) A big shout out to SabrinaEF for all the help she is giving me and SuzQQ thank you so much to everyone who is reading and also thanks to people who are reviewing it means so much to me**

Chapter 6

"So I just got off the phone to mum, she is really happy and excited for us babe" Puck said to Rachel while she was doing Sarah's hair early Wednesday morning

"Why did you wait so long to tell her, we got engaged on Sunday" Rachel smiled before tying the hair band to keep Sarah's braid in place

"Because, she would go on and on which she did considering I was on the phone for 40 minutes and she only shut up because I have to go to work and I couldn't be bothered listening her fucking voice until today"

"Noah! Don't swear, mum and Rachel both said that you are NOT to swear in front of your daughter, if her first words are naughty, mum said she is going to hit you!" Sarah lectured as she covered Rena's ears who was in her lap

"Yeah Noah, what she said" Rachel smirked and stuck her tongue out

"Whatever have fun being bored on Broadway" Noah mumbled before he left for work

"Noah!" Sarah scolded just as Puck left the apartment "Don't listen to him Rach, I am super excited for today" Sarah beamed

"We will have so much fun, you are going to love Beauty and the Beast, and I know you wanted to see Wicked but they were sold out"

"That's fine; Belle's my favourite Disney princess"

'She's my favourite too and hopefully one day she will be Rena's as well"

Rena giggled at that very moment and Sarah and Rachel smiled at the irony.

Xxxxx

"That. Was. Amazing!" Sarah beamed as they walked out of the theatre and onto the sidewalk

"It was spectacular" Rachel agreed as she hailed a cab

Once they were inside the cab Sarah spoke

"Rachel you're going to be Bella one day. You are amazing and you can sing way better than the lady who played her can" Sarah gushed

"Aw thanks Sarah, but I don't know" Rachel began but Sarah cut her off

"Do you know why I auditioned for the play at school; it was because I wanted to be like you, I know I have my mum but she is always busy with work but you have never pushed me aside even with Noah gets annoyed because he has to share you. It sucked that I got slushied but if you got slushied then it mustn't be too bad cuz your awesome. You're my hero Rachel" the shy 11 year old mumbled as a tear slid down her cheek

Rachel had tears in her eyes "I am?"

Sarah just shook her head yes before smiling up at Rachel

"I love you so much sweetie, you are my sister you know that right and I would do anything to keep you safe" Rachel said before interlacing her hands with Sarah

"Love ya to Rachel"

Rena who was in the middle of the two in her car seat started giggling and touched Sarah's face so gently almost like she was wiping away her aunties tears

"No more crying Rena doesn't like it" Rachel laughed

"Deal" Sarah said before kissing Rena's forehead

Xxxxx

After everyone was in bed later that night, Rachel and Puck were talking about their days

"Babe there's something I needa tell ya" Puck said seriously

"Oh god what?" Rachel panicked

"Well Finn and I got told cuz there isn't many officers out on the New York beat at the moment, they are cutting our training short, so in a month; Finn and I will begin to work with senior officers as rookies; the remaining 3 months will be taught to us while we are on the job with the more experienced guys; three other blokes are also doing it this way cuz we are really good"

Rachel didn't respond for what felt like years to Puck

"So… in a month you and Finn will be police officers, with a gun and a badge and enforcing the law"

Puck blew out a breath "Yep"

Rachel studied her hands for a moment before she began to sob

"I will be fine I promise" Puck cooed

"N-Noah this is all wrong, it's too soon" Rachel wailed

'I'll come back home to you and Rena after I leave for every shift, I promise"

"You better or so help me Puckerman"

Rachel cried herself to sleep on Puck's chest that night with Puck whispering sweet nothings into her ear

Xxxxx

The next day Rachel took Sarah and Rena to Central Park and met up with Quinn. As Sarah played handball with another child at the park in Rachel's sight, Quinn and Rachel talked as Rena slept in her pram

"He told you didn't he?" Quinn sighed

"Yeah" Rachel responded weakly "Next month"

"But they've only would have had 3 months training, Finn said the rest would be on the job experience"

"That's what Noah said, they've learnt how to use a gun and handle certain situations but they haven't had the time to perfect them"

"But they will be doing their 1st year with a senior officer; so that's good"

"I am terrified Quinn" Rachel whispered "There are real nut jobs out there; if Noah died i-I don't think I could manage, I worry about him so much- even when he was a mechanic- now I worry so much more; and I have school and Rena and he is going to have night shifts, what if Rena is sick one night and I have to look after her all by myself and then go to my classes the next day exhausted" Rachel rambled

"Finn and Puck are going to be fine; we have to believe that or else we would never make it through the day and we have to show them our love and support okay Rach"

"Okay" Rachel said and gripped Quinn's hand tightly "Okay"

Xxxxx

A week had gone by since Puck told Rachel about him becoming a police officer sooner then they both expected; Sarah had gone home early that morning and Puck took the day off to take her there, Rachel was at the library to study so Puck was with Rena in their apartment when Santana knocked on the door

"Sup Puckerman" She greeted casually as she stepped inside

"Nothing Lopez what do you want?"

Santana sighed "I'm here because I'm worried about Rachel and Quinn they are really freaking out; I think what you and Finn are doing is very brave, to be a cop in New York you guys defiantly deserve a medal, but if it were my girlfriend doing it I would be just a nervous as they are. Quinn and Finn have been fighting and when Rachel comes over she cries Puck, cries! Are you sure you want to be a cop, this isn't just something you will do for a few years and then change your mind because you shouldn't put Rachel through it unless you can see yourself wearing the badge in 25 years' time"

Puck let Santana's words sink in before he answered her

"In 25 years I see myself working as a detective, I don't always want to be on the street but you have to start from the bottom to reach the top. I know Rachel is stressing but she has got to trust me, I will come home every night"

"Puck you stupid man, she does trust you and if you could guarantee that you would return every day she wouldn't be reacting like this, but you CAN'T guarantee that you will arrive home safe there are some F.U.C.K.H.E.A.D.S out there" Santana spelt so Rena wouldn't hear the curse word

"I know San I know, it's just I want this so badly, I want to do something with my life"

"Just stay safe Puckerman, she couldn't handle if anything happened to you" Santana said before taking Rena out of Puck's arms and gave her kisses

"How's my baby girl today, aunty San missed you so much; yes she did" Santana cooed and Rena laughed

"Never thought I would see you be anywhere near a baby" Puck laughed

"Rena gets me don't ya baby" Santana cooed

"Since we are being all mushy, I met this girl at college" Santana told Puck as they sat down on the couch Rena still in Santana's arms playing with her necklace

"Really is she hot?"

"Yes but that's not the point I really like her and we have been out on a few dates her name is Katie and I want her to meet you guys"

"Serious huh?" Puck said watching his daughter sucking on Santana's necklace

"Yeah I think so, she's the first girl I've liked this much since Brittany so that's gotta mean something"

"Why don't we have dinner over at your apartment on Saturday, we have nothing plan and I never say no to a free meal" Puck laughed

"That sounds good, I don't think Quinn and Finn are doing anything and too bad if they are they can cancel, as long as you bring this darling girl over and your fiancée; I'm more concerned on what these two think about her" Santana laughed at Puck's fake hurt face

"Ouch Satan that hurt" Puck laughed before moving to the kitchen to get some lunch

"You staying for lunch?" Puck asked

"Yep I never pass up a free meal" Santana mocked

"Ha-ha very funny now give Rena her bottle since she is your niece and all" Puck playfully glared before handing Santana a bottle

"Anything for officer Puckerman"

"Do you reckon Rachel would be into dress ups in the bedroom?" Puck kinked his eyebrow thinking of the possibilities, Puck arresting Rachel and punishing her for being naughty

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Santana simply laughed before feeding Rena

"So gunna ask her when she gets home" Puck thought before continuing to make lunch

**A/N I love the relationship between Sarah and Rachel so cute, also I know the whole being pulled out of training thing would never happen but just pretend it does lol, also how would people feel if Puck maybe cheated or was getting hit on regularly? I mean it is Puck after all let me know what you think R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Puck will not be cheating just to put everyone at ease I was just seeing how the idea would be received (not very well by the way lol) R&R please**

Chapter 7

"So Noah and I were going grocery shopping when the cashier began to flirt with him; he didn't flirt back but he laughed when I go annoyed. He reckons and I quote 'he can't help it that he is a mother fucking stud'." Rachel rolls her eyes at the memory

"What does he do when guys check you out?" Quinn asked as she helped Santana prepare dinner while Katie and Rachel sat on the bar stools behind the counter

"He threatens them"

"Well so do that then" Santana replied like it was the easiest thing to do

"You know I'm not like that" Rachel replied

"There was a pause between the women "I've got it!" Santana exclaims "Katie, you should totally flirt with Rachel tonight, it would be priceless" Santana laughed to her girlfriend

"I don't know San, I mean I don't want to annoy anyone the first time I meet them" Katie replied nervously

"Once he finds out it was Santana's idea he will totally give you points for having "the balls" to mess with him" Quinn chirped in

"It would be fun to teach him a lesson, but I understand if you don't want to, you're new to our little group; I know how hard it is to meet new people" Rachel reassured Katie

Katie had only met Quinn and Rachel 2 hours ago but she really liked them. Quinn was hilarious and Rachel was easy to chat too and seemed like an amazing mother and she was very loyal to her friends. Quinn and Rachel both liked Katie too and told her and Santana within the 1st half an hour of meeting her.

"Well… I do like to fuck with people's minds" Katie giggled

"This is going to be awesome" Santana giggled and kissed her girlfriend before continuing to cook dinner

By the time the boys and Rena arrived it was 7 o'clock; Rena was fed and after Rachel gave her a kiss goodnight, Puck put her into Quinn and Finn's bed to let her sleep. When he emerged Santana introduced him to Katie- 5ft 9, red hair and an awesome rack, he gave Santana a knowing look with meant he thought she was hot, Santana just smiled and rolled her eyes, he knew Santana wouldn't tell Rachel he was checking Katie out if she found out he may as well hand his dick over to join his balls in her purse right now.

"Sup I'm Puck"

"Hey I'm Katie and by the way your fiancée is _gorgeous_!" Katie smiled and turned to "check out" Rachel "One lucky boy" She winked at Rachel who blushed before offering a small wave to Katie before turning back to her conversation with Quinn.

What the fuck- Puck thought, did Katie just check out Rachel? The old Puck would have been egging this shit on and asking if he could watch as they fucked but Noah- he was pissed, didn't Katie see the fucking ring on her left finger she was his.

By dinner, Rachel was sitting across from Katie, she could tell Noah was keeping an eye out on her and wouldn't let Rachel have time by herself with Katie- this was going to be an interesting dinner

"So Rachel, how's college going? Experimenting with life?" Katie asked before eyeing Rachel up and down

"Um, yeah, I haven't had much time to experiment being a mum and all; what would you suggest?" Rachel asked 'innocently'

"I'm sure I could think of a few things" Katie flirted

Puck had enough of watching his fiancée being eye fucked so he cleared his throat

"So you mustn't be very into Santana if you're trying to fuck my girl"

"Puckerman calm down she's only joking" Santana said trying to hide her amusement

"Bullshit, if we weren't here she would have had Rachel on the table and eating her for dinner"

At that moment the 4 women burst into laughter

"I can't help it that I am such a mother fucking stud" Rachel teased

"More like babe" Quinn giggled

The situation hit Puck before he smirked "Oh ha-ha very funny Rachel"

"Not fun to watch is it?" Rachel dared him to deny it

"I am so sorry Puck, I didn't mean to upset you but it was Santana's idea and I like to please my woman" Katie said suggestively to Santana

"Lopez?" Puck glared at Santana

"Puckerman?" Santana held his gaze

"Touché" Puck tipped his imaginary hat off to the girls

"What just happened?" Finn asked cluelessly

"Welcome to the group Katie" Rachel smiled

"Thanks I think" She laughed

Xxxxx

Puck's 1st day as a police officer was daunting to say the least. His 1st shift began at 6am and he clocked off at 6pm, he's partner was Officer Jack Homings and he was a top guy. He understood Puck being rushed out of the academy and took him under his wing. His first day was pretty easy- a few assaults, shoplifting and speeding cabbies, but his 3rd shift changed his life forever. Noah saw his 1st dead body.

"Brace yourself kid, your first one always stays with you" Officer Homings warned him

Puck just shook his head and followed Jack. Inside the apartment was a young man, he had been shot and stabbed multiple times, there was so much blood. Puck didn't know what to do but just stare, he wanted to turn around and run but he had a job to do so he interviewed the victim's sister who had found her brother and then let forensic do their job, worst day of his life.

When Puck arrived home he _ALWAYS _kissed Rachel hello, so she knew something was wrong when he walked straight passed her and went and had a shower. Rachel sighed and walked into the kitchen to heat up his dinner, Rena was sleep so at least she didn't have to see his cranky mood. When Puck came out of the shower, he continued to ignore Rachel and just sat down and ate his dinner.

"Noah?" Rachel asked quietly "Are you okay baby?"

Puck sighed and looked up at his fiancée

"I saw a body today" Before he looked down and continued his dinner

"Oh" Rachel said shocked "Are you okay?"

"Yep" He said popping the 'p' "Gotta get used to it I guess, Jack said the 1st body is always the worst; his was a little girl who had been beaten by her father; I don't know if I could handle seeing that, I'd just picture Rena" He let his words hang in the air

Rachel let out a loud sob and quickly covered her mouth with her hand, just picturing her baby girl dead. Rachel went and sat on Noah's lap and gave him a hug

"You are a brave man Noah Puckerman" Rachel whispered "I am so sorry that you're hurting" She kissed him "I love you"

"I love you to Rachel, so god damn much"

Rachel and Noah hugged for a good 5 minutes before Rachel got off and let him continue his dinner

When they were spooning in their bed, after Puck had spent a good hour just watching Rena sleep Rachel told him something amazing

"Rena said mum today" Rachel gushed

Noah perked up "Really?"

"Yep, Quinn was over and we were looking at wedding dresses and Rena wanted something and she said mum- twice!" Rachel giggled

"She's amazing, 7 months old and a total badass"

"Yep she's either going to be a "badass" or a "diva" according to Santana" Rachel said before turning over to face Noah "I missed you today"

"I missed you too babe"

Rachel kissed Noah and slid her hand down and cupped him through his boxers "So much"

Puck flipped her over so she was laying on her back and Puck thrusted his hips into her pantie covered heat.

They began to kiss passionately and stripped each other until they were both naked. Puck reached for a condom – they both new they were skipping foreplay but they were well and truly ready- but Rachel stopped his search

"No, I'm on the pill, have been for a few months I wanted to make sure it was affective before we tried it" Rachel panted before Puck slid into her soaking heat bareback for the first time since she had been pregnant

"Fuck you're tight" Puck sighed as he began to thrust long and slow

This wasn't like all the other times they had sex, this was making love. It was slow and gently and they both came at the same time, groaning each other's names

"God I love you Noah" Rachel sighed in pleasure as Puck rolled off her

"Love you too babe, fuck I love going bareback in you, I've missed it"

"Not all the time but we can every now and again so that means water sex" Rachel grinned

"Fuck yes! Fucking you in the tub like the good old days"

"You're so crass Noah" Rachel laughed before cuddling up to Noah and they both fell asleep

**A/N So they are talking and helping each other out, next chapter will have some wedding planning in it :) R&R please **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! A lot of people didn't want to see Puck cheat so he won't, but a few people did so I am starting another story that will be angst (I will continue this story and the new one won't interrupt the writing of this one) R&R**

Chapter 8

"There's only 5 months to the wedding Noah and we haven't done anything!" Rachel exclaimed

"Exactly we have 5 months Rach we have time" Puck dismissed Rachel and continued to watch their daughter crawling around the room

"Fine, if you won't help me then I'll call Quinn, Santana and Katie and they will help me plan our wedding. Silly me to think the groom would help me" Rachel sighed in defeat

"Rach, I don't care if we get married in a dumpster as long as I marry you" Puck kissed her temple and pulled Rachel into his lap

"We are not getting married in a bin" Rachel laughed

Xxxxxx

Santana, Katie, Quinn and Rachel were in a bridal store helping Rachel find her perfect dress.

"This feels familiar" Quinn laughed "Except I was giving orders not taking them"

"Yeah well you promised to handle my wedding crazy like I handle yours" Rachel smiled and modelled the current dress she had on

"I love you Rach but no, this dress isn't you" Santana said honestly

"I know it's too frumpy" Rachel sighed unhappily and Katie unzipped the zip and she went back in the dressing room to try on another dress

"Why are you getting your dress now?" Quinn asked

"Because it's the one thing that I really want to be perfect and as soon as I walked past this shop on the way to picking Rena up from day care I knew my dream wedding dress was in the store, it just has to be" Rachel sighed and handed Quinn the previous dress she had worn and began to put the new one on

After Rachel showed the girls another dress and it was deemed unacceptable, Katie asked what kind of dress she was after

"I want an elegant, white, strapless dress; with beading around the bust and slightly flowy not too clinging"

"Wait here!" Santana exclaimed and bolted to the other side of the store before returning with a dress "Kinda like this?"

Rachel stared at the dress Santana was holding up in awe, it was amazing, it was spectacular; it was her perfect dress

"San it's amazing, let me try it on" Rachel snatched the dress from Santana's hands and ran into the dressing room to change while the other girls laughed at her desperation

When Rachel opened the dressing room door, her 3 friends were speechless, she looked beautiful, the dress was made for her and they all were in awe looking at their friend. Rachel stepped in front of the full length mirror in the middle of the store and had tears in her eyes

"T-This is the dress I will become Mrs Puckerman in" Rachel smiled and wiped away a tear

"You look amazing Rachel" Quinn gushed

"Really beautiful" Katie added

"I swear if you were gay…" Santana said to which everyone laughed

"You always know how to make me laugh San, thank you" Rachel giggled

"Seriously Rachel you look fabulous, you look like a Jewish Princess" Santana said

"Yeah, I'm Noah hot, little Jewish- American Princess" Rachel laughed at the memory

Rachel took in a deep breath before asking "How much?" and closed her eyes in anticipation

"$1500" Quinn said

"Wow, um I can't afford it, we only have $700 allocated for the dress, we can't afford it" Rachel said disappointed

"Screw that! You are getting this dress, I will pay the remainder" Santana said

"No I can't ask you to do that San, you and your family have already given me so much; you and your family are the reason Rena has so many baby things" Rachel said

"Wedding present" Santana offered "You look amazing Rachel, this is your perfect dress and after everything I have done to you it is the least I can do; you're one of my best friend's you deserve to look like Puck Jewish Princess on the day you get married" Santana said "So take it off change back into normal clothes and lets pay for the dress and have some lunch, i am fucking starving!"

"Thank you" Rachel whispered and hugged her friend "So much"

"No problem now hurry" Santana lightly smacked Rachel's ass to move her along

"Yes Ma'am" Rachel laughed and did what she was told

Xxxxx

While Rachel was feeding Rena she turned to Noah

"I really want to get married in Central Park what do you think?"

"Central Park sounds good, will a rabbi still come?" Noah asked

"Of course a rabbi will marry us anywhere" She giggled

"Don't mock me" He smirked

"Dad" Rena giggled

"I think she wants you to continue to feed her" Rachel laughed and stood up from the high chair and let Puck sit down to feed his daughter

"Rena, mummy's to slow ain't she, daddy doesn't mess around when you're hungry" Puck laughs and continues to feed Rena

"Ha-ha! I was also wondering how you felt about a small wedding, just your mum, Rena, Sarah, Quinn, Finn, Santana, my daddy and the glee club, Emma and Will and of course Jack and any other officers you want to invite"

"Rachel Berry doesn't want a massive wedding?" Puck asked shocked

"No, I want an intimate, small wedding, with the people I love watching me marry the man of my dreams" Rachel said almost shyly

"That sounds perfect" Noah smiled and pecked Rachel on the lips

"Sarah cried on the phone for 20 minutes when I asked her to be one of my bridesmaids, she didn't think I would want her to be one"

"She's an idiot sometimes, I asked Finn to be my best man obviously I also asked Artie and Mike to be grooms man"

"I take it they all said yes?"

"Yep they all said yes babe"

Puck finished feeding Rena and began to clean her up and gave her to Rachel to bath her and put her to bed

"Nighty night daddy" Rachel said as she let Noah kiss Rena's forehead

"Night my baby girl" He said to Rena

Rachel put Rena to bed and got ready herself, when she was climbing into bed she asked Puck

"Why wait?"

"Why wait for what?" Puck asked as he turned off the lamp on the bedside table

"Why wait till Rena is 13 months old to get married, she's 8 months and I want to be Mrs Puckerman as soon as possible, why don't we get married when she turns 10 months, it will be a Saturday I worked it out"

"Like I said I don't care when or where we get married as long as we get fucking married" Noah said as he pulled her into his side

"So let's do it then, in 2 months I will be Mrs Puckerman" Rachel beamed in the dark

"I love the sound of that, Mrs Puckerman"

"Mr Berry" Rachel laughed

"Never do that again" He said seriously

Rachel just laughed and rolled over and went to sleep

Xxxxx

A few days later Rachel had the wedding invitations ready and printed and already in the mail, only Finn, Santana, Quinn and Katie knew that the wedding date had changed from the original date but they were excited for the couple and Santana, Quinn and Katie agreed to help Rachel with her wedding madness as long as they all helped Quinn when she was planning hers which they all agreed on- their invitation read

_You are invited to the Berry/Puckerman wedding on the 2__nd__ of November_

_Where: Central Park_

_Time: Starts at 2pm, reception to continue at 2301 Walker St_

_Please send your rsvp's by the 1__st__ of October we hope to see you there_

**A/N Yeah so their getting married in a few more chapters R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you to all of my readers it means so much to me :)**

Chapter 9

"Oh god Noah harder" Rachel moaned

"Fuck babe you're so fucking tight" Puck panted

Rachel loved it when she and Noah had sex in doggie style, it hit every spot and they were currently practising her favourite position

"God Noah, Fuck I am so close" Rachel panted and began to rub her clit while Puck pounded into her from behind

"Cum around my cock babe, I wanna fucking feel you cum" Puck encouraged Rachel as he thrusted into her hitting her g-spot with every stroke

"Ahh Noah" Rachel shouted as she was sent over the edge taking Puck with her

"I can't fucking wait for our honeymoon, 5 straight days of non- stop fucking in Florida" Puck sighed happily as he lay next to Rachel trying to catch his breath.

"We will be doing other things you know" Rachel said "I do want to look around and visit places"

"Yeah I will be visit my favourite place in the whole wide world repeatedly your pussy" Puck smirked

"You have no boundaries" Rachel laughed "In 3 more weeks I will be Mrs Puckerman I am so excited"

"Well I better get going if I am going to get to the tailors in time with Finn to get fitted for our suits" Puck said and began to dress

"You better do that before they close, I'm going to get Rena from Quinn's and then I'm going to go find her a dress to wear for the big day" Rachel smiled happily

"See you when I get home love you" Puck kissed Rachel and was out the door

Xxxxx

"Dude I can't believe you are fucking getting married before me and Quinn" Finn laughed

"The one place Quinn actually wants you go fast and you go slow, other way round dude, bedroom slow getting married fast" Puck smirked before letting the tailor adjust his suit

"Shut up man, you know that doesn't happen anymore"

"It never happened to me" Puck said cockily

"You know what; I hope Rena dates a guy like you, should be funny to see your face" Finn glared playfully

Puck paled "No fucking way; she ain't dating till she's 30; and she sure as shit ain't dating a guy like me" Puck said adamantly

Finn just laughed at his friend before going into the changing room's to change out of the suit

Xxxxx

"How was my baby girl for her aunt Quinny?" Rachel said as soon as she picked Rena up who was smiling at her mother

"Mum, Mum, Mum" Rena replied and let Rachel cover her face with kisses

"She was amazing like always" Quinn smiled

"That's good I hate leaving her with you I don't want to intrude"

"Rach, family intrudes it's their job I love looking after Rena we all do it's no problem at all I promise you" Quinn reassured her

"Thanks Quinn, so the guest list has been confirmed the whole glee club, Puck's mum and sister, Will and Emma, daddy and a few officers that Finn and Noah work with"

"That's great! And I picked up San, Sarah's and my bridesmaid dresses, loving the violet" Quinn said "Thanks for making it a pretty colour not some ugly one"

"I want everyone in the bridal party to look fabulous" Rachel smiled brightly

"And you will have the same fate when I get married promise, no ugly colours" Quinn assured

"Thank god!" Rachel laughed "And when we leave from here, I am going to by a Pink Princess dress for Rena to wear, she is going to be the cutest one there" Rachel smiled at her daughter who was smiling up at her

"Yep she will definitely, and don't worry about her when you and Puck are on your honeymoon… enjoy it" Quinn said

"Oh we will he has made that clear many, many times" Rachel laughed

"Eww" Quinn replied simply

"Me and Rena are going to head off but come round for dinner tonight, bring Finn; I would invite Santana but she is meeting Katie's parents tonight I am so happy for them" Rachel smiled

"We will be there and they both deserve each other; Santana is so much more relaxed now"

"Puck reckons it's because she's getting some" Rachel laughed

"That's what Finn reckons but I told him it is because she is in love" Quinn said

"That's what I told Noah"

"Men" They said at the same time with a laugh before Quinn hugged Rena and Rachel goodbye and told them that she would see them tonight

Xxxxx

Rachel had just arrived back to the apartment with Rena's dress and food for dinner tonight and walked into Puck and Finn playing a massive game of Halo online apparently versing all of the former guys in glee club.

"Suck it Chang you mother fucker" Puck barked through the head set

"Fuck you Puckerman" Mike replied through the speakers

"Guys! Rena is here no swearing or get off it" Rachel yelled

"Fuck" Rena giggled before saying it again, Puck and Finn stopped what they were doing and Rachel glared at Noah

"Are you happy now Puck?" Rachel spat with anger before turning to Rena

"That's a naughty word Rena, it's a no-no word" Rachel said trying to tell the 9 month old that was saying was bad, but telling a 9 month old who only knew 2 no wait 3 words that one of which was a bad word was impossible

"Fuck" Rena repeated

"I asked for one thing Puck one thing and that was to cut down on the swearing so this wouldn't happen" Rachel said so angrily with tears in her eyes before handing Rena to Puck and stomping out of the apartment slamming the door behind her

"Shit" Puck mumbled

"Dad" Rena smiled before turning to Finn and began to hit his arm repeatedly

"Dude I have never seen Rachel that angry before" Finn commented

"Neither have I, not even when I joined the force" Puck sighed

"What do I do?"

"Just wait until she comes back and maybe you should cook dinner and stuff" Finn suggested

"Not a bad idea" Puck said before giving Rena to Finn and took the groceries bags off the floor and began to take them into the kitchen

Xxxxx

"I asked for one thing, one thing Quinn and could he do it no" Rachel spat at Quinn before she started crying "My little girl can only say 3 words, mum, dad and now fuck I am such a bad mother"

"What, Rachel you are not a bad mother and don't ever think that, all kids learn swear words when their little and all kids say swear words don't worry too much" Quinn tried to comfort

"She is 9 months old Quinn, I have been telling him not too swear around her, Santana spells her curse words why can't Noah" Rachel complained

"Because he is an idiot"

"I have to go back there don't I?"

"Yeah you do talk to him don't yell and send Finn home when you do please" Quinn asked

"Okay" Rachel sighed

Xxxxx

The elevator had just opened to her floor when she saw Finn on the other side ready to get on and go home

"Hey Rach" Finn said as Rachel stepped off the elevator

"Hello Finn, Quinn wanted you home by the way" Rachel laughed

"Well here I come" He grinned before the doors closed and the elevator began its decent

Rachel unlocked the door and saw Puck feeding Rena in her high chair

"Mum" Rena squealed

"Hello baby girl" Rachel said and kissed her on the forehead before kissing Puck on the cheek

"I'm sorry I left like that I was just so angry, what kind of mother am I when my 9 month old know the f word" Rachel sighed

"You're an awesome mum, it's my fault you never swear; well you do but no way could Rena hear you" He grinned and Rachel blushed "I am really sorry babe"

"I know just please cut down on the swearing we don't need any more words to her vocabulary"

"Deal and I made dinner as a I'm sorry for being a D.I.C.K" Puck spelt

"Thank you that was lovely" Rachel smiled

"And my other apology I will give to you when she's asleep" He grinned and Rachel just laughed and kissed him on the lips and began to eat her dinner

**A/N Next chapter the wedding R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! The wedding :) and there will be BIG drama in the next couple of chapters I am not Jewish so forgive me if there is anything wrong with the wedding traditions**

Chapter 10

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror with a big smile on her face; in 2 hours she would be Mrs Puckerman and was currently getting ready at Quinn, Santana and Finn's while Noah and the boys were getting ready at their apartment. Santana and Quinn were currently getting their hair and makeup done and Sarah and Rachel would be getting theirs done last.

Xxxxx

"I can't believe you're getting hitched man" Mike said as Puck paced around in his tux 1 hour before the wedding

"I still can't believe he's marrying Rachel I mean who would of guessed" Artie said

"And he has a kid" Finn smiled knowing that this was just pissing Puck off

"Shut the fuck up guys you are not helping" Puck sad before sitting on the couch

"Dude, don't worry you're gunna be sweet, Rachel is gunna look amazing and you are so gunna cry" Mike laughed

"I will not Chang she will but I will not I'm Puckzilla" Puck declared

"That is so not cool when you're 19 and a dad" Artie said playfully

"Can you believe you are marrying Rachel before you are both 21, technically you shouldn't legally drink at the reception" Finn laughed

"Has it stopped me before?" Puck asked

"Well no, Rena is proof of that; but Rachel might stop you, can you imagine toasting the bride and groom with apple juice" Mike said causing Artie and Finn to laugh

"Again; shut the fuck up Chang" Puck said

"We better get on our way, don't wanna get there after the bride" Finn said and they all agreed and made their way to the limo waiting for them on the side of the road

Xxxxx

Rachel stood inside Santana's bedroom, her hair and makeup was done and ready and she looked perfect in her dress, she was all ready to become Mrs Puckerman

Quinn and Santana knocked on the door

"Come in" Rachel said through the door

The 2 girls entered the room and smiled

"You look amazing Rachel, so pretty" Quinn said tears springing to her eyes

"Beautiful" Santana said with tears in her eyes

"Don't you dare make me cry" Rachel said with a teary laugh "My makeup will run" She said as a few tears slid down her cheek

"We're sorry Rach, it's just you deserve the fairy tale ending and you are getting it you look stunning" Quinn said as she passed Rachel a tissue

"Thank you" Rachel said and wiped her tears

"Well we have 15 minutes to get there and it takes about 20 so we should leave now and only be a little fashionably late" Santana smiled

"Ok let's go get you married!" Quinn smiled and Sarah, Katie, Quinn, Santana and Rachel made their way to the limo parked out front of the apartment block.

Xxxxx

Everyone was in their places and they were just waiting for the bride, 10 minutes after Puck arrived the bridal party's limo stopped in the allocated place

"Ready bro?" Finn whispered too Puck

"Born ready dude" Puck grinned at Finn

Maria walked to the limo and gave Santana Rena who would walk down the aisle with her and re took her seat to watch her son get married to the woman of his dreams and Katie followed her to take her seat as well.

The music started to play and Santana who was carrying Rena began to walk down the aisle, followed by Sarah and lastly Quinn, Jonah made his way to his daughter and took her arm

"You look stunning baby girl" Jonah smiled to his daughter

"Thank you daddy" Rachel said trying not to cry

Jonah took Rachel's arm and they began to walk down the aisle, Puck couldn't take his eyes off Rachel she looked beautiful and she was about to become his wife and he couldn't be more happy. Once Rachel took her spot next to Puck she smiled at him before turning to the rabbi. They had decided to write their own vows and Puck went first

"Rachel, I know we didn't exactly get along when we first met" Everyone laughed "But I always knew you would be someone very special to me, don't ask me how I knew but I just did. You are the love of my life; you gave me a beautiful daughter and I cannot thank you enough for her, you believe in me when I don't believe in myself and you have forgiven me for some many things and I can't thank you enough for letting me be a part of your life. I can't wait to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life, you are the mother of my child, the love of my life, my best friend and in about a few moments you will become my wife I love you Rachel" Puck said before placing the wedding band onto her left finger

Rachel who was fighting back tears began to say her vows "Noah I love you so much you have no idea how much I do. When we started high school you were Puck and not the Noah I know now, even though you can be so crass and say things you shouldn't I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my best friend and you fathered my child and I can never thank you enough. You helped me when I needed you the most, when my world was crashing down and you stood by me always. You may not think that you are a knight in shining armour but you are you're mine and I love you for it because you save me every day. I love you Noah" Rachel slipped the wedding band onto his left finger

"I now pronounce you man and wife you can kiss the bride" The rabbi declared

Noah smashed the bottle and everyone yelled "Mozeltof" and Noah and Rachel kissed and everyone clapped

Rachel and Noah made their way to the little tent that was set up a few meters away from where everyone else was to have the traditional time alone before the reception

"Mrs Puckerman" Puck smiled before kissing his wife

"Mr Berry" Rachel smiled and laughed at his sigh

"I'm your wife Noah can you believe it"

"Mine" Puck simple said before kissing her on the lips

"Yours, forever" Rachel smiled remember the first time they said those words to each other the night they had conceived Rena.

"Always" Puck said taking her hand and leading her to the limo to drive to the community hall that they were having the reception at

**A/N Next chapter the reception and then also the honeymoon there will be some drama coming up so be prepared R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing I don't own Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond **

"Please help me welcome for the first time Mr and Mrs Puckerman" The DJ said over the microphone as Rachel and Noah walked into the beautifully decorated hall; everyone clapped.

Rachel and Puck took the floor and stared at each other as they danced to their 1st song as man and wife

**Where it began, I can't begin to know when**

**But then I know it's growing strong**

**Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo**

**And spring became the summer**

**Who'd believe you'd come along**

**Hands, touching hands, reaching out**

**Touching me, touching you**

**Oh, sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seem so good**

**I've been inclined to believe it never would**

**And now I, I look at the night, whooo**

**And it don't seem so lonely**

**We fill it up with only two, oh**

**And when I hurt**

**Hurting runs off my shoulder**

**How can I hurt when holding you?**

**Oh, one, touching one, reaching out**

**Touching me, touching you**

**Oh, sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seem so good**

**Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would**

**Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good**

When the song had ended they kissed and made their way to the bridal party were Rachel immediately picked Rena up from Finn and gave her hugs and kisses

"How is my favourite baby girl?" Rachel cooed

"Mum" Reba squealed in happiness and touched her mum's cheek before beginning to suck on her thumb

"Mummy's a Puckerman now darling" Rachel smiled at her daughter

"Mrs Puck" Santana said "Has a ring to it"

Quinn laughed before congratulating the couple and Rachel gave Rena to Noah so he could catch up with his daughter

People began making their way to the couple and gave them their best wishes, all of the glee club had come over to the table; everyone but Blaine and Kurt who had just rushed over with the biggest smiles on their faces

"Congratulations" Kurt exclaimed and hugged Rachel and Puck "Now where is that beautiful daughter of yours?" He said while looking for Rena

"Maria took her to the toilet I don't think you want to go into the parents changing rooms" Rachel laughed

"Oh" he simply replied

"Congrats guys I am so happy for you; Rachel you look amazingly beautiful" Blaine said as he shook Puck's hand and kissed Rachel on the cheek

"Thank you" She smiled at Blaine "Oh my god I miss you guys like CRAZY" Rachel sighed

"Well… we have some news" Blaine said before Kurt cut him off in a singing voice

"We are moving to New York" Kurt sang

Rachel jumped up and launched herself at the boys "YAH, YAH, YAH" She repeated over and over again

"That's sweet guys" Puck said and fist bumped Blaine who had managed to get out of Rachel's grip

Maria just made her way back to the table with Rena when she said

"I think Rena is getting sick"

"Oh no" Rachel rushed over to her little girl and hugged her and kissed her forehead "She has a temperature"

"I'll go get the medicine out of the baby bag" Puck said before grabbing the bag from underneath the table and opened it and began to search for the medicine. Once he found it and gave Rena it, it was time for dinner. They had hired the hall until 8 o'clock and then Rachel and Noah would go to the hotel for the night before leaving for Florida for 5 days in the afternoon. By the time the reception was over, Rena was still sick.

"Maybe we should stay" Rachel said looking at her daughter with concern

"Rachel Puckerman, it's your honeymoon; go and have fun, she just has a cold and San, Finn and I haven't been drinking we can look after her" Quinn assured her friend

"Ok, but if she gets worst call us straight away" Puck said

"Deal, now have fun" Finn laughed as he watched Rachel and Puck make their way to the limo that would take them to the hotel.

Xxxxx

"I hope Rena will be ok" Rachel said as soon as they walked inside the hotel room

"She will be fine baby, Quinn's right she just has a cold" Puck said before kissing his wife's neck

"Mhmm as long as you're sure" Rachel sighed as Puck began to rub her breasts through her wedding dress

"Get it off" Puck whispered huskily

Rachel carefully got out of her wedding dress until she was just left in her blue panties and turned to her husband

"Mr Puckerman" She smiled coyly

"Mrs Puckerman" he mumbled back "Fuck I love the sound of that" he said before laying her down onto the bed and began to kiss her breasts and make his way down her whole body before coming to her panties and slowly licking her clit through the material.

"God Noah, please" Rachel panted

"Please what baby?"

"Please just touch me" She sighed and moaned loudly when he slipped his finger inside her

"Like that baby, is that what my wife wants?" He asked as he removed her panties and began to fuck her with his fingers

"God yes, that's what she wants so god damn badly" Rachel gasped as Puck began to lick her clit with his tongue

Puck removed his hands "Play with yourself babe" Before he began to undress himself while watching his wife playing with herself

"Do I do it better?" He asked as he took over once he was naked

"Yes N-Noah you d-do it s-so much b-better" She mumbled through her pleasure

"You will NEVER have to do it without me again you are mine Rachel" He said into her ear

As Rachel began to clench down onto his fingers she moaned "Yours" before she came on his hand

Puck licked his fingers clean and began to play with his cock pumping it a few times while watching Rachel come slowly down from her high

Rachel sat up and began to play with her cock in her hand before pushing him down on the bed and took his whole cock into her mouth. She began to lick it like a lollipop and massaged his balls slowly in her hands while deep throating him

"Fuck I love your mouth" He grunted "Stop! I'm gunna cum, I wanna fucking come in my wife" He said before lifting her head off his cock and rolled her back onto her back and he hovered on top of her. Puck rammed into her without warning and began to pound into his wife the way she loves it

"Oh god Noah, right there, please right there" Rachel moaned

"You like that baby" Puck whispered as he began to play with her clit while pumping in and out of her

"Ahh oh god I'm gunna cum Noah" Rachel screamed as she came all over her husband's cock and shuttered when she felt him spill into her only seconds after she had orgasmed.

Puck pulled out and pulled Rachel into his side

"I love you so much, my wife" He muttered into her hair

"My husband" She replied before drifting off to sleep

Xxxxx

The next morning they woke up relaxed well as relaxed as you could after being up all night having amazing sex. They had a delicious breakfast and went for a stroll in Central Park and made out for a while in the same place they were married the day before. It was 2pm and their flight left at 4 they had returned to the hotel to pack when Puck's phone rang

"You go for Puck" He answered

"Dude, something is wrong with Rena" Finn stuttered

"What! Is she ok?" Puck asked nervously

"We are at the hospital, her temperature got really high around lunch time and I couldn't get onto you until now, dude she had tubes and a drip" Finn was about to cry

"We're on our way. Don't let anything happen to my baby girl Hudson"

"Promise" Finn said before hanging up

"Noah we should have sex on the beach in Florida how sexy" Rachel said casually as she walked out of the shower

"Rena's in hospital"

"What?" Rachel managed to get out

Puck just grabbed his keys, Rachel's purse and his wallet before he flung Rachel over his shoulder and ran out of the room and hailed a cab yelling at the driver to take them to the hospital

When they arrived Puck chucked a 100 bucks to the cabbie and grabbed Rachel who was still in shock and headed to the children's ward, they saw Santana and Katie waiting for them in the waiting room for them

"Where's Rena" Puck said frantically

"In room 17A, the doctors said she has phenomena and that's why her temperature was so high; they had to put her into a coma so she has all of her energy focusing on fighting the infection" Santana said crying her heart breaking for her friends

Something in Rachel snapped, she pulled out of Puck's embrace and bolted for her daughter's room where she saw Quinn and Finn next to her little hospital crib, she had a heart monitor on her chest, a drip and an oxygen tube in her nose

"MY BABY" Rachel wailed and collapsed on the seat next to Rena's crib and took her daughter's tiny arm and began to sob uncontrollably; Quinn just patted her best friends back as she watched in heart break. Puck walked in and saw his daughter and his wife in their current state and broke down into tears, Finn hugged his best friend, Santana and Katie crowded around Rachel and hugged her, all of them praying for this little girl to be ok.

**A/N Don't hate me please it will get resolved**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you to everyone who is reading my story it means a lot thanks I do not own songbird**

Chapter 12

"Why is my daughter in a coma?" Puck asked as soon as the doctor walked into the room

"Well, she has phenomena; now normally very treatable but in young children and older patients it can be deadly. So we have her in a medically induced coma so her body can spend 100% of its energy fighting the infection. We should be able to take her out of it in the next few days because even though she has only had the antibiotics in her system for a few hours she is responding very well. Mr Puckerman your daughter is a fighting and her vitals are showing that she is fighting the infection" The doctor assured before leaving the room to check on his other patients

"You hear that Rach, she is a strong little girl, she's gunna be ok" Puck sat next to his wife who was sitting next to their daughter's crib holding onto Rena's hand

"Noah" Rachel whispered before breaking down into a sob, Puck hugged his wife and they both cried over their little girl

Xxxxx

2 days later Rena was well deemed well enough to be taken out of her coma. Everything went smoothly and she was awake within 2 hours after they began to reverse the effects. Rachel who had never left her daughter's side through the whole thing was able to hold Rena again and couldn't stop kissing her daughter. Puck couldn't wipe the smile off his face, his daughter was a strong Puckerman and she was going to be alright.

"The pneumonia will have no effect on her development, but you have to keep an eye out for the symptoms every winter because she maybe a person who is prone to it. Or it could just be a once off thing and she may never have it again" The doctor told Rachel and Puck

"So when can we take Rena home?" Rachel asked as she held her daughter

"Today, the mucus is gone from her lungs and she had her last round of antibiotics this afternoon so she is free to be released as soon as you sign her discharge papers" The doctor smiled

"You hear that baby girl; you can come home sweetie" Rachel cooed and kissed her daughter's forehead

Xxxxx

The day after Rena was realised, Rachel spent the entire day cleaning the apartment to make sure there was zero chance Rena can get sick again

"Babe, the doctor says she's fine, she's been playing around the lounge room all morning you wouldn't even know she was in hospital for 3 days" Puck said as he watched his wife scrubbing the floors

"I know but I'm just worried that she will get it again, Noah I was so scared I have never been more terrified in my life and used to get tormented every day at school" Rachel sighed "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her"

"Babe she is fine; she is a strong little girl like her mum" Puck picked Rachel up from the ground and sat her on the kitchen counter "Look at her, she's laughing and playing around with Finn in the lounge room, hell I think she's beating him up" Puck laughed as he watched his daughter hit his best friend over and over again

"She's your daughter, she's so violent" Rachel laughed at Finn being pummelled by her 10 month old daughter

"She's a badass, beating up boys I couldn't be more proud" Puck says seriously

"She's fine right?" Rachel doubled check with Puck

"She's fine; I promise" Puck kissed Rachel and put away all the cleaning products she had out "Now chill babe we still have 2 days of our honeymoon and we are going to relax, well as well as we can with a baby in the house, sorry it wasn't the honeymoon you deserved"

"This is the best honeymoon ever; having my daughter and my husband with me and having a healthy child I couldn't ask for anything more, we could be honeymooning in a dumpster as long as I was with you and Rena I wouldn't care" Rachel said repeating Puck's words about where they were to have their wedding

"We are not having sex in a dumpster" Puck laughed

"Eww neither would I" Rachel agreed and kissed her husband

"Guys I'm gunna go, Quinn is nagging for me back and I have work tomorrow, did you want us to look after Rena for the next few days?" Finn offered

"No" Puck and Rachel said at the same time

"We want her here with us but thanks buddy" Puck smiled and smacked Finn lightly on the back and walked him out of the apartment

"Bye Finn" Rachel shouted out

"See ya Rach" He hollered from the hallway

That night Rachel put Rena into her crib, Puck had send goodnight to her already and was currently doing the dishes.

"Rena you are never allowed to scare mummy and daddy like that again, I couldn't handle losing you baby girl; you are my whole world" Rachel said as Rena just watched her with sleepy eyes

"Well you were in mummy's stomach I sang this song to you, every night basically and I have not really sang it too you much now that you're out so I wanna sing it to you, just remember I love you your daddy and I love you so much"

**For you, there'll be no more crying,**

**For you, the sun will be shining,**

**And I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world**

**To you, I'll never be cold**

**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**

**It's alright, I know it's right.**

**And the songbirds are singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before.**

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**

**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**

**And the songbirds keep singing,**

**Like they know the score,**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**Like never before, like never before.**

By the time Rachel had finished singing Rena was asleep and Puck was leaning against the frame of the door

"You're an amazing mum Rach" Puck whispered

Rachel turned to face her husband and smiled "Thanks and you are the worst best daddy" Rachel slowly walked out of Rena's room and gently closed the door

"Noah, I really wanted to have sex with you on the beach in the ocean, but since we can't wanna have some romantic bath sex?" Rachel smiled coyly at her husband

"Do you even need to ask me baby?" Puck grinned and flung his wife over his shoulder and took her to the bathroom

Once inside he closed the door and locked it (even though Rena can't walk it just feels like the right thing to do) and runs the bath for them. He kisses Rachel and slowly unties her top and she removes her shorts and panties in one move. Rachel pulls back and adds bubbles into the water and watches her husband undress.

"Mine" She smiles to him before slowly sliding into the warm water

"Yours baby" He says sliding in behind her and wraps his arms around his wife and pulls her closer so she can feel his erection against her lower back

"Mhmm Noah I love you" Rachel says as Puck begins to kiss her neck and gives her a hickey. He begins to play with her clit and slides a finger inside her and smiles into her neck when he hears he moan

"Fuck you are so tight baby" He mumbles into her ear

Rachel turns her head and kisses Noah passionately on the mouth and wraps her arms around his neck; she turns herself so she is sitting on his lap and his cock is begging for entrance.

"God Noah" Rachel moans as she slides onto his cock

"Rachel god baby" Puck moans as Rachel slowly rocks her hips and begins to do a figure 8 over and over again.

They make love once in the bath tub that night and twice in their bed, the first time in THEIR bed as a married couple, after their second time in the room (3rd for the night) Rachel turns to Noah

"I'm so happy Rena is ok and I love you so much Noah thank you for making me your wife"

"Thank you for accepting" Noah smiles

"Love you too babe" He says before pulling her into his side and drifting off to sleep

**A/N Ok so Rena is fine yah :) and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember Rena turns 1 in a few months and I am thinking about having it in Lima. What would you guys like to see after Rena's birthday, did you want me to continue past their first year at college or just stop after their first year? And yes there will be more mention of college in the next chapters I just got distracted. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I own nothing! I don't own someone like you by Adele thanks to everyone who is reading :)**

Chapter 13

Rachel was currently in the universities library with a sleeping Rena is her pram as she was studying for the 2 exams she had coming up for her end of year finals. Rachel hadn't realised how far behind she had gotten on her school work, she had 2 exams to prepare for and also to sing a song for one of her classes; which she hadn't prepared at all and was due on Monday. By the time Rachel arrived home from e library it was 8 o'clock at night and she had already fed Rena and put her to sleep, Rachel then went into her and Noah's room to continue studying. Puck stumbled in the door at 11pm; drunk; it was Friday night and he and Finn went to have a few drinks after work (which Rachel didn't want him too she wanted him home so she could study and he looks after Rena). He stumbled into their room and began to kiss Rachel's neck

"God I have missed you baby" Puck slurred

"Noah, not tonight I have so much work to do, 2 exams and I have to sing a song for my 3rd assignment!" Rachel said pushing Puck away

"Babe it's been a week since we have had sex" Puck pouted

"Well you have been at work and I've been busy at school and we both have been busy looking after Rena, it happens" Rachel said while writing down some music

"It's fucking bullshit" Puck snapped

"Well I'm sorry Puck, but I am so fucking behind on my school work it really isn't funny. I'm surprised you didn't pick up one of those sluts who always throw themselves at you" Rachel spat in frustration

"Like I'd every cheat on you Berry" He grinned

"It's Puckerman now" Rachel sighed "And that you call me by my maiden name makes me think you could"

"You are fucking crazy" Puck rolled his eyes and laid next to Rachel on the bed

"Fuck you" Rachel stood up grabbing her textbooks and went to leave the room

"Where are you going?"

"Sleeping on the couch, you smell like beer and perfume" Rachel said with angry tears in her eyes

Puck smells his shirt; fuck, it smells like the fucking waitresses perfume the one who couldn't take 'I'm married' as an answer

"Rach it's not what it looks like baby" Puck said desperately

"Go to sleep Puck you're drunk" Rachel said before leaving for the lounge room

Xxxxx

The next day Puck woke up slightly hung over but he didn't care, he needed to tell Rachel it wasn't what she thinks happened he would never cheat on Rachel he loves her too much, but when he walked out he saw a note on the fridge

_-Gone to the library to study Rena is with Quinn; don't pick her up until you are completely SOBER!_

"Fuck" Puck muttered he was in the shit

Xxxxx

Rachel arrived back from the library at 6, her eyes were red and puffy and needless to say she didn't get much studying done she was too busy crying over her marriage. She hates fighting with Noah but the thought of him even letting some other woman be all over him made her furious.

"Mum" Rena shouted at her as soon as she walked in the door

"Hello baby girl, mummy can't believe in 2 weeks you will be 1" Rachel cooed at her daughter and kissed her cheek

"Hey baby" Puck said and kissed Rachel's cheek

"Puck" Rachel responded calmly

"Rach, the waitress at the bar was all over me and Finn I told her I was married she just didn't take the hint" Puck said

"You should have left the bar, but we both know that secretly you love it when women throw themselves at you. In just under 2 years your life has changed so much, you're a dad and you're married; I bet you thought the first year of college would be endless parties and heaps of sex with random girls. Not being a husband, a father and a police officer" Rachel said with teary eyes "You are my husband Noah, how would you like it if I let guys grope me and get all up in my personal space; you wouldn't because I'm yours well guess what Puckerman, that means you're mine as well!"

"Rachel I'm sorry, you know I love my life with you and Rena; I've never been happier" Puck said sincerely

"Really? Because I didn't ask you to marry me, I didn't make you settle down and have this life and I certainly didn't make you become a police officer" Rachel said

"Mum" Rena whinged she was getting tired, Rachel picked her up and let Puck kiss her goodnight before putting her to bed when she walked back out Puck was still in the same place waiting for their conversation to continue

"I married you Rachel because I fucking love you, and you know that don't act like you don't know how much I care about you or Rena" Puck said seriously

"I wanted you to come straight home yesterday after work so I could study in peace and not have to worry about taking Rena to the library, thankfully she slept most of the time but what if she hadn't I'd be more behind then I currently am. I support you so much and help as much as I can, when you became a police officer even though I hated the idea I still helped you out and kept Rena out of your hair when you were studying the law side of it and I expected the same thing in return" Rachel said

"I'm sorry I should have helped you like you helped me, I will help you as much as I can from now on but Rach you have to know that I will NEVER cheat on you ever!" Puck said while looking his wife in the eye

"I know, I do I know you won't cheat on me but I'm just so stressed and it's really hard Noah" Rachel let a few tears slip

"I know baby, I'm sorry, I got you" Puck repeated in her ear as he let his wife sob away all of her frustrations

Xxxxx

By Monday, Rachel was extremely nervous, she had just sat one exam and was currently waiting for her practical, singing a song of her choice to the teacher and the class, her whole grade would depend on this and a previous test she did earlier in the year which she got a B on, so if Rachel got an A on this hello A-

"Rachel Berry" Mr Jameson called out

"I will be singing someone like you by Adele" Rachel smiled and took her place on the stage the spotlight shinned brightly onto her

**I heard**

**That you're settled down**

**That you**

**Found a girl**

**And you're**

**Married now**

**I heard**

**That your dreams came true.**

**Guess she gave you things**

**I didn't give to you**

**Old friend**

**Why are you so shy?**

**Ain't like you to hold back**

**Or hide from the light**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

**That for me it isn't over**

**Never mind**

**I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**"Don't forget me", I begged**

**"I'll remember", you said**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead."**

**Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead,**

**Yeah.**

**You know how the time flies**

**Only yesterday**

**It was the time of our lives**

**We were born and raised**

**In a summer haze**

**Bound by the surprise**

**Of our glory days**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

**That for me it isn't over.**

**Never mind**

**I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**"Don't forget me", I begged**

**"I'll remember", you said**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead."**

**Nothing compares**

**No worries or cares**

**Regrets and mistakes**

**They are memories made.**

**Who would have known**

**How bittersweet this would taste?**

**Never mind**

**I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you**

**"Don't forget me", I begged**

**"I'll remember", you said**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead"**

**Never mind**

**I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**"Don't forget me", I begged**

**"I'll remember", you said**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead"**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead"**

By the time Rachel had finished singing, she had tears in her eyes as well as her teacher and several of her classmates, she had a power voice and she was going somewhere and this just reminded Rachel of where she would be some day, Broadway.

"Amazing" Mr Jameson simply said before leading the class into applause "When you are famous remember me" He laughed

Rachel just smiled and collected her things and sat back in her seat to watch the last few people perform. On Friday was her last day in college, she only had one exam left and then she and Noah, Rena, Finn, Quinn, Santana and Katie would be flying back to Lima for 1 month over the holidays and they wouldn't get back till a week after Rena's first birthday. In 3 years' time she would be a graduate of NYU and would begin to audition for roles and she couldn't wait.

**A/N So I hope you liked this chapter… I will be continuing this story, I think this might just be a massive story, like the rest of the years in college, after college and then an epilogue; so it could be, possibly 50 chapter's long because I really enjoy writing this story hope you enjoy! R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I own nothing! Happy Birthday Lea Michele who turns 25 today :) well it is her birthday in Australia already lol… also I wanted to ask if anyone know of a fanfic were Rachel and Puck are working on an action film together and Puck is told not to get involved with Rachel but they do anyways. Mike is in it and there is a lot of stunt work and all that? I really wanna find it cuz I love it lol I am not Jewish so I am not going into great detail of Hanukkah R&R**

Chapter 14

"Noah do you have everything?" Rachel asked for the billionth time

"Yes Rach I promise everything is pack, now move your ass or else we are going to miss out flight" Puck said and hurried Rachel who was holding Rena out the door

"Bout time" Santana said from inside the taxi van "My god you take forever"

"Try having a baby Santana and see how your punctuality goes straight out the door" Rachel snapped back exhausted

"Ok retract the claws" Santana laughed

"Sorry I'm just so tired… Finn why the hell did you get a 6am flight? Rena shouldn't be up at this hour just to make a flight" Rachel glared at Finn

"It was the only flights left Rachel… don't hurt me" Finn said flinching when Rachel moved so she could strap Rena into her car seat

"Calm down Hudson, you're a cop and you're scared of my wife" Puck laughed and Quinn, Katie and Santana followed in suite

"Just drive please" Rachel told the taxi driver before resting her head onto Santana's shoulder

Xxxxx

Jonah, Maria, Sarah, Carole, Mia, Matthew and Judy were all waiting at the airport for the group of friends.

"My baby boy" Maria shouted and hugged Noah and kissed him on the cheek

"Hey ma" Puck said before wiping away her kisses

"Daddy" Rachel said and hugged her father before letting him take Rena from her and gave her big kisses

"How's Rena today?" Jonah cooed at his granddaughter and gave her kisses

"Hey mum" Quinn smiled at Judy

"Quinny oh I've missed you so much" Judy said before crushing Quinn into a tight hug

"Finn" Carole simply smiled before hugging her son "I've missed you"

"Missed you to mum" Finn smiled and returned his mother's hug

"Santana, god I've missed you" Mia told her daughter "And you must be Katie, welcome to the family dear" She said before hugging both of the girls

"Papa" Santana smiled to her father and let him bring her into a hug

They all went around hugging each other and welcoming them all back, Rena loved the attention and made sure she had her biggest show smile on; but Rena had a very special bond with her aunt Sarah and loved being around her the most out of everyone, besides her mum and dad of course.

"Where's dad?" Rachel asked her daddy quietly

"He is working through this holiday, he did tell me to tell you that he loves you though" Jonah replied sadly

"Yeah, it just breaks my heart that all of this had to happen, did he mention Rena?"

"No sweetheart he didn't"

"And that's the problem, treating her like she is this big mistake well she's not daddy, and I can't have him in my life until he realises that she is my daughter and I walk through hell and back to keep her safe" Rachel said wiping a stray tear from her cheek

"That's why he and I broke up darling, because Rena is one special little girl" Jonah smiled and kissed his granddaughter that was still in his arms "Now no tears, it's a happy time of year and in a week Rena will be one!" Jonah laughed

"I can't believe it, one, god I'm so old" Rachel playfully sighed

"Don't even start about you being old young lady" Jonah said while laughing

Xxxxx

The next week passed quickly, they had already celebrated Hanukkah before they left for Lima, so they did join in on the Christmas celebrations mostly for Rena, she has Christian aunty and uncles, Quinn and Santana convinced Rachel to let them shower Rena with presents and she couldn't say no because Rena was having a blast. New Year's Eve came and went and Rachel and Puck celebrated the New Year with a bang if you catch my drift. January 1st was full of getting ready for Rena's party the next day, Rachel was freaking out because everything had to be perfect for her little girl

"Calm down Rach, it's not like she will remember this anyways" Finn said innocently while helping Puck clean outside up a little

"What? I don't care if she won't remember it; I will and it's called photos so everything has to be perfect Hudson" Rachel only calls Finn by his last name when she is really annoyed with him

"Sorry" Finn said quickly and continued to do the job Rachel had forced him into

That night after Rena was asleep, Puck and Rachel were lying in her old bedroom, on her old bed; talking about how their little girl would be turning 1 the next day

"I can't believe she will be one in fewer than 3 hours" Puck said looking at the alarm clock next to the bed

"This time last year I was in labour, and you were praying that she wasn't born on the 1st because then she would have been born on Regionals and I would not of been pleased" Rachel laughed at the memory

"I hated seeing you in so much pain baby, I just wanted to take it all away" Puck said as he kissed her temple

"It was worth it, having Santana saying I was Rachel fucking Berry and I could do anything, I told you I'd get her to admit it sooner or later… I just didn't think she'd say it while I was giving birth my senior year" Rachel admitted

"The next time we have a baby it will be you're Rachel fucking Puckerman" Puck said against her lips

Rachel turned to face her husband "Say it again" she muttered

"Mrs Puckerman" Puck repeated

"Mhmm" Rachel agreed before claiming her husband's lips and kissed him passionately

They stripped each other's clothes off and Puck kissed his way down her body before taking one long lick up her dripping wet heat

"Oh god" Rachel moaned "So good"

Puck continued to work Rachel, his nose hitting her clit with each movement and he had her coming undone in no time at all

"I need you inside me Noah" Rachel panted into his neck

Puck lined himself up at her entrance and entered her slowly, he began slow and long strokes and kissed her lazily as he pumped himself in and out of her

"Fuck I love you Rachel, so tight" Puck mumbled and picked up his pace

"Right there, Noah, god **right there"** Rachel practically screamed into his ear

"You like that baby don't you, you love it when I fuck your tight little pussy" Puck said while he began to play with her clit

"I do I fucking love it" Rachel bit out before she started to tighten around his cock and an moaned his name as she flew over the edge sending Puck right along right behind her

"Fuck" Rachel moaned as she tried to catch her breath and Noah slipped out of her and kissed her cheek

"Sleep baby we got a big day tomorrow" Puck said and pulled her into his side

Rachel just kissed his chest and fell asleep pretty much straight away

Xxxxx

"Happy birthday peanut" Puck said as he watched his daughter wake up in the morning with his wife by his side

"Happy birthday Sparkles" Rachel laughed as Puck rolled his eyes at the nickname Rachel had fallen in love with after Brittany suggested it

"Mum, dad" Rena said quickly sitting up in her cot and reaching out for her parents

Rachel took the hint and picked up her daughter before she and Noah sat on the floor in the room that is Rena's at her father's house. Puck gave Rena her birthday present from her parents and watched as Rachel helped Rena open her present. Rena loved building blocks and instantly knew what the package looked like and began to scream in excitement

"Yeah" she repeated over and over again

Rachel gave Rena her other present and watched Rena ripping the wrapping paper away quickly and her face light up when she saw she had a new dolly to play with

"Mum" Rena shouted and pointed to her dolly with the biggest and cutest grin Rachel had ever seen her daughter smile and she couldn't help but laugh

"Now Rena's got her very own baby" Rachel cooed to her daughter and took the doll out of the packaging

Puck kissed his daughter and picked her up while Rachel carried the presents downstairs so she could see her daddy and let him wish Rena a happy birthday

"Happy birthday darling" Jonah said and handed Puck his present for his granddaughter

"Yeah" was all Rena said and ripped it open with the help from her dad to reveal Disney princess books and sing along and movies, she may only be 1 but Rena loves her Disney movies.

"Thank you poppy" Rachel said in a baby voice that caused Jonah and Puck to laugh

Quinn, Judy, Santana, Finn, Maria, Sarah Mia, Katie, Matthew, Carole, Burt, Brittany, Artie, Blaine and Kurt where the only ones that could make it to Rena's party, Kurt and Blaine were flying back with them to New York to settle down and live. Rena was overjoyed by all the presents and smiled shouted "Yeah" when she saw a gift handed to her which made everyone laugh.

After the cake and lunch Rachel tapped her glass and got everyone's attention

"Thank you so much for coming to Rena's first birthday, you have no idea how much it means to us too celebrate with our family and friends. Even though I got pregnant with Rena when I was in my senior year I want to thank you guys for never judging me, especially Quinn and Maria who helped me so much when I was scared and alone. I was so lucky that Noah stayed by my side and never left and I knew he never would; people thought we couldn't do it, that we couldn't be parents but look at where we are now; living in New York, married, a healthy and happy baby and I have finished my first year in college. We are Puckerman's and if Noah has taught me anything it's that we are badasses!" Rachel smiled and laughed "To Rena" she held her glass up and everyone followed

"Too Rena"

**A/N I hoped you liked it I love writing this story I'm in love with the characters and the relationships so I hope you all continue to like what you read thanks R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to SabrinaEF, SassyBR, SuzQQ, Lov2-Travel and other's for the constant reviews :)**

Chapter 15

The summer flew by, in between helping Kurt and Blaine moving in, Noah and Finn's hectic work schedules, looking after Rena who was beginning to walk, helping Quinn plan her wedding and Rachel doing extra credit work for college so she would finish 2 months before everyone else this year, Rachel and her friends were extremely busy

It was the first day back at college and Rachel was nervous, even though it wasn't her first year; she hated leaving Rena, but she didn't start day care until next week because Santana didn't go back to school until next week, and Quinn had all the same days as Rachel so she had a traveling parent everyday this year which they were both thrilled about

"Now be good for Aunty San Rena" Rachel told her daughter

Rena who was 14 months just looked up at her mother and laughed

"Watch her constantly, she is fast and she is always getting into freaking trouble these days" Rachel warned Santana

"Will do, if she's naughty I will her watch one of her mummy's musicals" Santana said playfully

"Ha-ha Lopez, do not corrupt my kid" Rachel smiled before kissing her daughter and left her friend's apartment with Quinn

Xxxxx

Puck was fucking tired when he came arrived at Quinn, Finn and Santana's to pick Rena up. He had worked it out so he had gotten the shifts so he didn't start till 4am and finished at 2pm if he was lucky which would usually always get him home before Rachel, so he could pick Rena up from day care or wherever she was for the day. He could spend some quality time with his baby girl until she was all over her mum, let's face it her mum was awesome why wouldn't she be a mummy's girl.

"Was she good?" Puck said while he picked up his daughter who had just walked to him

"Perfect, takes after her aunt San" Santana laughed

"How was work you look F.U.C.K.E.D and not in the good way"

"Hard, 3 robbery's, 4 assaults some A.S.S.H.O.L.E hit his wife around, I don't know how you could ever hit a woman let alone someone you're supposed to love" Puck sighed

"Some people are idiots, or just plain mean, but don't let them bring you down to much Puckerman you have a great life don't let work interfere with home" Santana said worried for her friend

"I won't Lopez thanks for looking after her, when you have kids we will totally owe you" Puck smirked

"I'm not having kids" Santana said seriously "I will just stick to being the amazing aunty thank you very much" Santana said seriously

"Noted" Puck winked and told Rena and her bag and left the apartment

When Rachel arrived home, it was 7 o'clock; she and Quinn had dinner together so that's why she was late. She knew Rena would be asleep but she was shocked when she walked into her and Noah's room to find Noah passed out sound asleep. Rachel smiled and locked up the apartment before joining her husband in bed to have much needed sleep.

Xxxxx

The next two weeks flew fast and Rachel was beginning to get frustrated; she hadn't spent any time with Noah by herself in 2 weeks and that wasn't good. She begged Kurt and Blaine to babysit Rena, with promises she would babysit their kids when they had them; the agreed because they love Rena and she is an easy baby to look after and Kurt wanted his friends to have a break they had both been pushing themselves so hard to make sure they were where they needed to be.

"Noah" Rachel said in a singing voice as she walked into the apartment

"Yeah babe" He said from the couch

"Rena is at Blaine and Kurt's for the night" Rachel grinned before Puck looked over to her

"Really?" Puck said before turning off the TV and threw the remote on the couch

"Yep, because her mummy and daddy really need some time alone" Rachel smirked and went into their bedroom with Puck right behind her

Puck threw Rachel down onto their bed and watched her undress until she was naked and spread out for him like a buffet.

"Touch yourself baby" Puck said gruffly as he watched his wife knead her breasts and run her hands across her body

"Like this?" Rachel asked innocently as she licked her fingers and began to play with her clit

"Fuck baby just like that" Puck moaned as he watched his wife play with herself

Puck stripped down until he was naked and began to pump his cock

"Noah touch me" Rachel panted just before she brought herself to a climax before Noah jumped on the bed and hovered over her before kissing the side of her neck and lining himself up to her entrance

"Fuck you are so tight babe" Puck sighed as he thrusted into her

"Harder" Rachel said imminently and gripped onto his shoulders as Puck began to slam in and out of her at a furious pace

"Right there Noah oh god" Rachel moaned as she felt herself beginning to come

Rachel screamed his name and she had her 2nd orgasm of the night Puck flipped them over so he was on the bottom, Rachel became wetter when he muttered

"Ride me as fucking fast as you can baby" against her ear

Rachel began to bounce up and down his cock; Puck angled himself so that every time she thrusted back down, his abs would hit her clit

"Oh god, oh god, Noah, ah, yes… yes" Rachel mumbled over and over

"Fuck Rach I'm gunna cum" Puck panted before he began to rub Rachel's clit sending her over the edge after she thrusted down onto him a few more times, Puck came inside his wife.

"That was fucking amazing" Puck said as he watched Rachel collapse next to him

"Hmm" Rachel could only whisper

"Fucked you speechless again babe" He smirked

"Hmm" Was all Rachel could respond she couldn't be bothered fighting with him she was in too good of a mood, you would be to with a husband like him

**A/N I love Rena… I can just picture her how cute would she be? Brown hair, brown eyes, Puck's nose and mouth so cute :) R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 16

"So my audition is at 2o'clock and Quinn is leaving class early to pick Rena up from day care" Rachel told Noah over the phone

"Yep sure thing babe, I gotta go a call came through the radio love you" Puck told her

"I love you too Noah be careful" Rachel said before listening to the disconnecting sound on the other end of the phone

Xxxxx

Rachel was about to go on stage to audition for an off-off Broadway show when her phone went off, normally she would have turned it off but because she had Rena know she didn't, it was Quinn

"Hello Quinn I'm kind of busy…" Rachel began but Quinn cut her off

"Rach, Puck's been shot" Quinn whispered into the phone

Rachel stared ahead and listen to the director call her name before registering Quinn's words, Noah her Noah had been shot

"W-where is he? Is he ok?" Rachel managed to get out

"He's in hospital just meet us there I don't know anything over then that sweetie"

"Ok" Rachel whispered before bolting out of the theatre and hailed a cab to the hospital

Xxxxx

"Finn where's Noah?" Rachel demanded as soon as she saw her tall friend

"Ah he's in surgery at the moment Rach; he got shot in the thigh so they have to make sure it missed arteries and all that" Finn said before catching Rachel in his arms as she sobbed

"I knew this would happen Finn, I told him so many times" Rachel said over and over again into her friend's shoulder

"Oh god where's Rena?"

"Santana and Quinn are looking after her at our place"

"W-what happened?"

"He and Jack were sent out to a call, something to do with a gang fight and guns were drawn and then one of the gang member's began shooting and one of the stray bullet's must of hit Puck" Finn said slowly trying to remember what Jack had told him

"Oh god" Rachel began to sob louder and didn't even realise she was wailing

"Shh calm down Rach its ok" Finn soothed

After calling Maria, Finn sat next to Rachel and held her hand while they waited for Puck to get out of surgery, after 2 hours a doctor came out into the waiting room

"Puckerman?" She asked

"Yes, I'm Noah's wife" Rachel said standing up quickly

"Mrs Puckerman as you know you're husband was shot, but lucky the bullet hit no major arteries or muscles so he will be fine. He may have to do some physical therapy to get full movement back into his leg and I would suggest that he doesn't return to work for a few months, but he will be fine" She smiled at Rachel

Rachel smiled and hugged the doctor in front of her thanking her over and over again

"Can I see him?" Rachel asked nervously

"Yes but just you for now" She said to Finn and Rachel

"Tell him he isn't to scare us again" Finn said seriously

"I will"

Rachel was lead to his room by a nurse and gasped when she saw him; he was awake and watching TV but he had monitors and wires coming from his chest and his leg was bandaged up and elevated

"Noah" Rachel said softly but loud enough for Puck to hear her

"Baby" Puck smiled lightly and watched his wife rush up to his bedside and hug him as best as she could

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Noah Puckerman, I told you that you are not allowed to die" Rachel said through her tears

"I'm sorry baby" Puck said while kissing her temple

"I love you Noah" Rachel said and kissed him soundly on the lips

"I love you too Rach" Puck said and pulled her back in for another kiss

"Come in" Puck said nudging Rachel

"But you're leg I don't want to hit it" Rachel said nervously

"Don't care after the day I've had I wanna hug my wife and I'm on pain meds so I'm all good baby" Puck smirked

"For now" Rachel worried

"Get in" Puck smiled as Rachel carefully made her way into his bed and let him spoon her as best he could with his leg in the air

"Don't do that again" Rachel breathed in Noah's scent

"M' Sorry" was all Puck said before passing back out due to the medication he was on

Xxxxx

Four days after Noah's accident he was released from hospital, Rachel got all of her work sent home so she could look after her husband and Rena and Maria and Sarah arrived this morning so they could help Rachel and Noah out as much as they could. Once they got him inside and into Rachel and Noah's bed his mother sat next to her son before lightly slapping his arm

"Ow Ma what the hell?" Puck asked rubbing the spot that she shit

"Never scare a mother like that again" She said with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry I will try not too" Puck said wiping his mother's tears of her cheek and pulling her down for a hug

"Love you ma" He whispered

"Love you too Noah" Maria said and cupped her son's face with both hands

"Um Rena wanted to see her daddy" Sarah said from the doorway with Rena in her arms

"Dad, dad, dad" Rena said before Sarah placed her carefully on Noah's chest

"Hey baby girl, were you good for Aunty Quinn and Aunty San while daddy and mummy where away?" Puck asked his daughter

"Yeah" She smirked before smacking her dad in the face

"Like I said she's your daughter she's too violent" Rachel laughed at her daughter hitting her husband

"Not cool Rena were meant to be friends" Puck laughed before kissing Rena all over her face

"Love you baby girl" he muttered in her ear and laid her down on his chest where she began to get comfy, she wanted to sleep on her dad

"So cute" Sarah said before leaving with Maria in toe to begin dinner

Rachel crawled into bed next to Noah and watched him sooth his daughter by rubbing small circles onto her back

"This" Rachel pointed to Rena "Is why you have to come home safely every day" Rachel said seriously with tears in her eyes

"I couldn't handle anything really bad happening to you, god I couldn't even handle it when you sprained you're wrist when I was pregnant with Rena" Rachel sighed sadly

"I'm still going back Rach" Puck said softly

"I know" Rachel said sadly "Just be more careful; I know I can't change your mind even though I want you to go back to being a mechanic just stay safe Noah" Rachel said and kissed his cheek

Puck put Rena in between him and Rachel and leaned over and kissed Rachel on the lips and they just laid there together their hands resting on their daughter's belly interlaced both watching her as she slept

**A/N :) R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 17

After 3 weeks of being on bed rest Noah was finally taking his physical therapy classes, which he fucking hated by the way.

"It's fucking shit Rach, I hate this fucking cane" Puck exclaimed after one of his classes

"Baby I know it's hard but you'll get there, you aren't relying on your cane as much, so in a month you should be fin to go back to desk work for a little while" Rachel said while soothing her husband

"And we haven't had sex in 3 weeks Rach; my balls are so blue…" Puck said and looked at her with a puppy dog face

"The doctor said no sex for 6 weeks, only 3 more weeks to go" Rachel said trying to brighten Noah up

"It is bullshit!"

"I know, I'm not exactly happy about helping myself either considering my husband is a sex god" Rachel winked at Puck

"You take care of you self?" Puck asked with a sexy grin

"Why do you think I'm in the shower for so long?" Rachel grinned before heading into Rena's room because she had just woken up

"You play dirty Mrs Puckerman" Puck shouted and pouted on the couch

Xxxxx

Puck was at his physical therapy classes, Rena was with Quinn and Rachel, well Rachel was audition for a role on off-off Broadway, a new play that hadn't been done before.

"Rachel Berry" The director called out from behind his desk

Rachel walked onto stage and smiled her Broadway smile

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I will be audition for the role of Stacey, and I will be singing On My Own"

"Ok let's hear it"

**On my own**

**Pretending he's beside me**

**All alone**

**I walk with him till morning**

**Without him**

**I feel his arms around me**

**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**

**And he has found me**

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**

**All the lights are misty in the river**

**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**

**And all I see is him and me forever and forever **

**And I know it's only in my mind**

**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**

**And although I know that he is blind**

**Still I say, there's a way for us **

**I love him**

**But when the night is over**

**He is gone**

**The river's just a river**

**Without him**

**The world around me changes**

**The trees are bare and everywhere**

**The streets are full of strangers**

**I love him**

**But every day I'm learning**

**All my life**

**I've only been pretending**

**Without me**

**His world would go on turning**

**A world that's full of happiness**

**That I have never known**

**I love him**

**I love him**

**I love him**

**But only on my own**

"That was great Rachel" The director looked surprised, he didn't imagine that such a tiny woman would have such a powerful voice "We will call you within the next week to let you know if you go the part" He smiled at her

"Thank you, I hope to hear from you" Rachel exited the stage with the biggest grin on her face, she knew she was definitely going to be getting a part on the play, but whether it be Stacey the lead or a chorus girl she didn't care, as long as she got her foot in the door.

Xxxxx

"He had the biggest smile on his face Noah, god I hope I get it" Rachel told Noah as they were lying in bed that night

"Of course you will babe you're fucking amazing!" Puck grinned and pulled Rachel into his side

Rachel smiled into his chest before beginning to run her hands along his torso and slipped her hands into his boxers and stroked his cock

"Fuck, babe don't start something you can't finish" Puck said while taking her hands out of his pants (something he never though he would EVER do)

"I was thinking it's been 3 weeks, and I miss being close to you; if we are careful like me on top and slow I think we can disobey doctor's orders just this once" Rachel grinned up at her husband and kissed wet kisses down his jaw

"Hop on now" Puck said and watched as Rachel threw of her nighty and panties and removed his boxers. Rachel began to stroke his cock and slowly put it in her mouth while she was rubbing her clit

"Fuuuccckkkk" Puck moaned as he watched his wife play with herself

"Do you like that baby" Rachel said after removing his cock from her mouth with a 'pop'

"You have no idea how much I love your mouth, but I need to be inside you like fucking 3 weeks ago" Puck begged and Rachel laughed at his willingness and put her legs on the mattress either side of his body hovering above his cock. Rachel began to rub his cock up and down her soaked slit and slowly pushed inside of him.

"Ohhh" Rachel breathed out as she felt her husband filling her

Rachel began to rock her hips and placed her hands onto his chest to steady herself, Rachel wanted to rid him hard and fast because it had been so long but she didn't want to hurt his thigh anymore then she may have been doing.

"God, Rachel; you are so fucking tight" Puck said and pulled her down so he could kiss her

"Hmmm, oh god, fuuuccckkkk" Rachel whimpered in pleasure

"Faster" Puck said before getting all of his strength to thrust upwards into her twice and watched her mouth form into a perfect 'O'

"God, Noah" Rachel began to rid him a little faster and moved her hips a lot quicker they were both fast approaching their climaxes

"Fuck!" Puck spat out as he came deep inside of Rachel

"N-Noah" Rachel moaned as she let her orgasm take over her whole body

"Wow" was all Rachel said as she slipped of Noah and collapsed beside him

"Fuck babe I really needed that" Puck whispered before pulling her back into his side

"Love you babe" Rachel said while drawing shapes onto his chest

"Love you too sexy" Puck whispered before kissing her temple and stroking her arm up and down

Xxxxx

"Someone got laid last night" Santana laughed as she walked into Rachel and Noah's apartment seeing the big grins on both their faces as they sat in the dining room feeding Rena

"Santana language" Rachel snapped

"Hell yeah we did" Puck said at the same time Rachel had just snapped at Santana

"God you two are hilarious you always I mean ALWAYS make my day" Santana grinned before kissing Rena on the forehead and made her way to their fridge to look for something to eat

"Oh be our guest San and help yourself" Puck muttered playfully

"I will thanks" Santana smiled before getting some strawberries out of the fridge

"Noah she is our friend and we eat her food when we are over there so she can help herself" Rachel tapped him on the arm

"Just don't eat the friggin left over bolognas that's for me for lunch" Puck glared at Santana warning her to stay away from his food

"Calm down Puckerman I'm not gunna eat you precious spaghetti" Santana laughed before eating another strawberry

"I swear you to are like children" Rachel rolled her eyes and picked Rena up from her highchair and placed her in her playpen set up in the lounge room with all of her toys, now that she can walk they had to set it up so she has some boundaries

"So how's school Rach?" Santana asked while sitting next to her best friend on the couch

"It's good, all my work is being sent directly here so I can look after Noah and Rena, I will be going back to classes once Noah is back on desk work at the station"

"Which is gunna F.U.C.K.I.N.G blow" Puck sighed

"Well it will be ok, you will live I promise you" Santana laughed

While Santana and Puck argued over him return to desk work, they didn't notice Rachel's phone ringing or her leaving the room

"Hello?" Rachel said to the unknown number

"Hello is this Rachel Berry?" The woman on the other end inquired

"Um yes, how can I help you?"

"Well my name is Jazz and I'm Kevin Jackson's assistant the director of '2 Sister's' and even though you didn't get the part of Stacey I'm calling to let you know you got the understudy for her" Jazz told Rachel

"Oh my… really?" Rachel squeaked out

"Yes, you have to rehearse 3 days a week for 2 months, until you get the part nailed; and you will have to come to every performance just in case Rebecca who is playing Stacey gets injured on stage, but you can bring your daughter as I'm told you told Kevin that you had one if you need to and also you can work on homework backstage"

"Oh um thank you so much" Rachel said she was lost for words

"I will call you tomorrow so I can give you more information, I have to go I have a few other people to contact about parts" Jazz said politely on the phone

"Of course thank you" Rachel said and hung up

Rachel jumped up and down on the spot silently screaming before calming herself and made her way back into the lounge room were Puck and Santana were still arguing now about whose hotter, Jessica Simpson or Jessica Alba when Rachel sighed loudly to get their attention

"What's wrong?" Puck asked

"Well why you two where fighting over god only knows what, I answered a phone call that could change my life… I'm going to be playing Stacey's understudying on the show I auditioned for yesterday" Rachel smiled

"That fucking awesome" Santana said before hugging Rachel

"I know… and don't swear" Rachel laughed

"Amazing babe come here" Puck said gesturing for Rachel to come over and give him a hug and a kiss which she did happily

"Mum!" Rena screamed almost knowing something amazing just happened

Rachel smiled and laughed before letting a tear slid down her face

"This could be my foot in the door guys" Rachel said smiling brightly

"You deserve it Rach so much" Santana said

"You really do babe" Noah smiled up at his wife

Santana pushed Rachel lightly down on Puck's uninjured thigh and picked Rena up and the 4 did a group hug

**A/N Someone asked how old Rena is she is 15 months, and I hope you like this chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 18

2 months had passed since Noah's accident and that meant he was back at work on desk duty and Rachel was back at school and Rachel had just finished rehearsals for her play '2 sister's' and was 2 weeks away from opening night. Rachel and Quinn were using the public restroom when Quinn said something from inside her stall

"Um Rach, do you have a pad I just got my period" Quinn asked Rachel

"Yep let me just get it out of my bag" Rachel said from the sink in the room and looked through her handbag and found what her friend needed and slid it underneath the door

"Thanks" Quinn said

"No probs" Rachel said before turning back to apply her make up

Xxxxx

It was about 8 o'clock that same day and Finn was on night shift, Rachel and Puck were watching TV when Rachel's mobile rang

"Hello" Rachel answered

"Rach, I think something's wrong; I'm bleeding really heavily" Quinn stuttered over the phone

"Are you ok?" Rachel sat up a bit straighter listening to her friend

"I think I maybe having a miscarriage" Quinn sobbed

"I will be right there and I will take you to the hospital" Rachel hung up

"What's wrong?" Puck asked concerned

"Quinn has to go to the hospital, she might be miscarrying call Finn" Rachel said before rushing out of the door in her PJ's and only took her purse with her

Once Rachel got Quinn to the hospital she was taken into a room imminently since Finn wasn't there yet Rachel went with her to hold her hand

"Ok Miss Fabray we are going to do an ultrasound to see if there is a foetus in your uterus" The doctor told Quinn

Quinn just nodded and squeezed onto Rachel's hand tightly

The doctor looked at the ultrasound and moved it around for a few moments before sighing and looking back at Quinn

"There was a baby in there but I'm afraid there isn't one anymore, you won't need a Q-et, because it looks like you have passed most of the baby naturally" The doctor told Quinn who was now looking at Rachel in shock

"How far?" Was all Quinn managed to get out

"I'd say from all the evidence you were only maybe a month along" The doctor informed Quinn

"You are free to go home, I will prescribe some pain medication for you because you will continue to cramp until all of the foetus is gone, I'm terribly sorry" The doctor said before writing Quinn a prescription for the medicine and moved on to his other patients.

"Quinn" Rachel said before her best friend turned to her and hugged Rachel sobbing into her shoulder

"Finn and I made a baby Rach, and now it's, its g-gone" Quinn managed to chook out before sobbing again

Finn arrived half an hour later and Rachel explained what had happened, they both helped Quinn to the car and took her home; Rachel hugged Finn and let him cry a little and told him she and Noah would be over in the morning

"I love you guys, take care of her" Rachel whispered to Finn before leaving

"We love you too, thanks for being there Rach" Finn said before kissing her cheek and watched his friend leave

Xxxxx

As soon as Rachel walked inside the apartment and saw Noah she couldn't help the tears that immediately sprang out of her eyes

"She lost the baby Noah" Rachel sobbed into Puck's chest "They made a baby and now it's gone"

"It's alright, we have to be strong for them Rach" Noah sobbed his heart breaking for his friends

"I know but I'm so sad for them, Q-Quinn was devastated I'd never seen her like that… she looked so defeated" Rachel continued to cry and Puck picked her up and laid her down onto their bed and let her cry herself to sleep on his chest

Xxxxx

The next day Rachel didn't attend school, Puck didn't go to work neither did Finn and Puck and Rachel put Rena into day care so they could console their friends

"Quinny how are you?" Rachel said climbing into Finn and Quinn's bed were Santana was already with her

Quinn didn't answer instead she just began to cry and wrapped her arms around Rachel, the three girls laid in the bed and cried together for a while, helping their friend grieve for the baby she would never get to know.

"Dude how are you?" Puck asked Finn from the couch

"Better then Quinn, but I still can't get my head around the fact that we made a kid you know? And now it's like just gone" Finn said while rubbing his face with his hands

"I'm really sorry man" Puck said before he watched Finn wipe a few tears from his cheek

Finn stood up and went into the kitchen when Puck heard him crying; Puck went into the kitchen and hugged his best friend, Finn accepted the hug and let down all of the walls he had up and confided to his best friend

"I would have been an amazing dad" He said to Puck once they were sitting down

"Yep you are going to be, not would have; you and Quinn will have a baby and when you guys do, you're gunna be a kickass dad"

"Thanks" Finn said before the two went into the lounge room and played halo, but both knowing if Finn wanted to talk they would stop playing in a second

Back in Quinn and Finn's room the girls were just staring up in at the roof before Quinn spoke up

"It's my fault, it's karma getting me back for giving up Beth" Quinn mumbled softly

"No Quinn it's not your fault you can't control what happens with these things" Rachel soothed her friend by rubbing small circles onto her back

"Quinn, Rachel is right; it's not your fault, it can't be" Santana cooed

"I was so bad in high school, cheated on Finn with Puck, gave up my baby, cheated on Sam with Finn and was a bitch to my now best friend I'd say its fucking karma" Quinn sobbed

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, you listen to me and you listen well; it is not your fault that you lost this child it is a horrible occurrence but it isn't your fault. You gave Beth up for all the right reasons and I bet she is living a happy life, you will be an amazing mother and you should let your past affect your future" Rachel told her friend as she wiped Quinn's tears away

"You are going to be the best mummy Quinn, when the time is right" Santana whispered before hugging Quinn

"Can you stay her tonight Rach, I just want you and San, please?" Quinn begged

"Of course I will go tell Noah, maybe Finn can stay at our house?" Rachel suggested

"Sounds like a plan" Santana said before watching Rachel leave to the lounge room

"Noah, I'm staying here with Quinn for the night she wants San and I, Finn did you maybe want to stay over at our place?" Rachel asked

"Um yeah that might be good and then tomorrow Quinn and I can talk some more" Finn said before making his way into Quinn and his room to pack

"You ok baby?" Puck asked Rachel as he hugged her

"I'm fine just worried about Quinn and Finn, do you think Finn will be ok with Rena?" Rachel asked worried

"He actually wanted to see her" Puck said as he kissed his wife

"Ready" Finn said

"I will see you tomorrow babe" Puck said before Finn and him left to go to pick Rena up from day care

"Quinn I'm going to make lunch ok" Rachel shouted from the kitchen

"Kay" Was all the heard… tonight was going to be a long one

**A/N Next chapter is the "sleepover" thingo between Puck and Finn/ Santana, Quinn and Rachel… I feel bad for Quinn :(**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I own nothing! I decided to skip the sleepover thingo cuz their not in high school anymore**

Chapter 19

Rachel's show had come and gone and ran its 2 months and she didn't get one single performance; the lead was always healthy… I mean couldn't she had given Rachel one night? I mean what's the harm? But no, Rachel got paid for showing up so they had extra income coming into the household, but all Rachel wanted to do was perform. Rena was just on 17 months, and Puck was back working on the street, and he loved it. Katie and Santana had moved in together and gotten their own apartment near Quinn and Finns, Puck and Rachel's so they were all still close to one another. Rachel had just finished her midterms so she had 2 weeks off which couldn't of come sooner if you ask her, it's hard being a mother and a student. She had just gotten Rena settled down on her first day of being home when Quinn burst through the door, they had all swapped keys with each other

"Rachel guess what?" Quinn said while jumping up and down

"What?" Rachel said with an amused look on her face

"I'm pregnant" Quinn beamed, "2 months along my doctor just confirmed it"

"That's amazing Quinny oh my god I'm so excited for you guys does Finn know?" Rachel said and hugged her best friend

"Yep he was there when I did the home pregnancy test a week ago, we didn't tell anyone until it was confirmed but we're having a baby Rach" Quinn said with tears in her eyes

"You're gunna be a mummy" Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn again

"Aunty Rachel" Quinn smiled back

"I love the sound of that. Hopefully you have a boy and then Rena and him can get married how adorable" Rachel said

"That would be super cute, I totally want a boy now" Quinn laughed

"I am so excited, does San know?"

"Not yet I'm stopping by to hers after this and I'm inviting everyone over to our place for dinner tonight" Quinn said happily

"We will be there" Rachel promised

"I got to go and tell San but come round about 6ish" Quinn hugged Rachel again and left the apartment

"Aunty Rachel" Rachel smiled to herself before laying on the couch and watched some TV

Xxxxx

"Uncle Pucky Puck is in da house" Puck said as he walked inside Quinn and Finn's apartment with Rachel right behind him holding onto Rena

"That's a badass name" Finn smiled at Puck before fist bumping him

"No, our kid is not calling you uncle Pucky Puck not a chance in hell" Quinn told Puck before hugging Rachel and taking Rena to give her a hug

"Bull…" Puck mumbled before helping Finn cook the bbq on the veranda

"So how are you feeling?" Rachel asked Quinn as she sat down on the couch next to Quinn who had Rena

"No morning sickness so far, I was just late so that's why we thought I could be pregnant I really hope I don't have as much as I did with Beth" Quinn sighed

"I had it so bad with Rena, mine didn't stop until I was 5 months along" Rachel rolled her eyes at the memory "But I felt so loved when Noah would hold my hair back for me every day" Rachel smiled

"Finn did that for me with Beth, and he said he will do it again for our baby" Quinn smiled before kissing Rena on the cheek

Just then Santana and Katie walked into the apartment

"Congrats Quinny" Santana said and hugged her friend before taking Rena from her to kiss her

"I'm really happy for you guys" Katie said and hugged Quinn and greeted Rachel

"Thanks we are so happy as well" Quinn gushed before sitting back down

Rena started to cry so Santana handed her to Rachel who took her into the kitchen to heat up her dinner that she had prepared earlier and came back into the lounge room to feed her

"Do you mind if I feed her on the couch?" Rachel asked Quinn

"Go ahead" Quinn said and turned back to talk to Katie

The boys walked back into the apartment with the food and set up dinner; everyone was sitting down eating besides Rachel who was still feeding Rena

"Yummy, good girl Rena" Rachel cooed as she watched her daughter eat the last bit of food "All done, you are such a good girl"

"Yep" Rena smiled at her mum and Rachel wiped her face and placed her in the play pen set up at Finn and Quinn's and went to the table to eat her dinner

"You're an amazing mum Rach, I'm lucky I have you to help me when the baby comes" Quinn smiled at her friend

"Thanks and no matter what you need I will be there for you" Rachel smiled at Quinn

"Thanks Rach" Quinn whispered and squeezed her friends hand as the others just watched the interaction between the friends

"Are you nervous?" Puck asked

"Yes and no, I really wanted this baby and I can't wait until it comes but I don't want to screw it up" Quinn laughed

"We are gunna be great parents babe don't worry" Finn assured Quinn and spooned some more pasta salad onto his plate

"Yep total kickass parents" San chimed in

"Thanks, so when are you having kids?" Quinn asked playfully to Santana and Katie

"As much as I love Rena and the unborn baby in your belly, we are 20 not for a while if at all" Santana said and Katie laughed

"What she said" Katie smirked at San before kissing her lightly

"We aren't having more kids until Rena is at least 3 right babe?" Puck asked Rachel

"Yep at least 3, we think that's an appropriate age to wait, so I will be out of college and Rena will be old enough to know what's going on" Rachel smiled and looked over at her daughter currently playing with the building blocks in the play pen

"But we aren't stopping until I get me a son" Puck smirked

"Wanna bet?" Rachel looked raising an eyebrow to Puck

Quinn and San just laughed

"It sucks that Kurt and Blaine couldn't be here, too bad there in LA holidaying" Finn said

"But they know right?" Rachel asked

"Of course, everyone knows; our parents, you guys, our whole family and I'm pretty sure most of the glee club does because Quinn couldn't help but call everyone" Finn smiled at his wife

"I'm excited" Quinn said defensively

"Finn let me give you some advice, just smile and nod and do whatever the pregnant lady wants" Puck told his friend seriously "If you don't do that you may not be able to have more kids because she would have killed you"

"Noted" Finn said

After dinner and when Puck and Rachel were home, they put Rena straight to bed and hopped into bed themselves

"Wanna practise making Rena a sibling?" Puck smirked at Rachel

"I thought you'd never ask" Rachel smiled and kissed her husband

**A/N Hope you like :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n I own nothing Thanks to tomfeltonlover1991 for giving me the name of the Puckleberry story I was after your one shot will be up in a few days :)**

Chapter 20

"Don't stop Noah please I'm so close" Rachel panted into her husband's neck

"Fuck Rach I missed this baby" Puck groaned as he began to thrust into Rachel faster and began to rub her clit

"Hmm right there Noah oh god" Rachel moaned

Puck could feel her beginning to tighten around his cock and he knew she was close she just needed one more little push

"Fuck Rach I need to feel you come around my cock baby I need to be covered in your juices" Puck whispered into her ear and lightly bit her earlobe that did it he felt Rachel tighten and come around his cock sending him straight along with her. Puck rolled off his wife and that caused him to slip out of Rachel causing them both to moan at the lose

"Fuck I love you baby" Puck said while catching his breath

"Love you two Noah so much" Rachel smiled at her husband

Just as Rachel had closed her eyes and began drifting off to sleep Rena began crying so loudly that they could hear her without the baby monitor even though it was in the room

"I've got her you have work tomorrow and I have nothing" Rachel said kissing Puck on the cheek and put on some panties and his NYPD t-shirt before going into their daughter's room to calm down Rena

"Baby girl what's the matter?" Rachel asked as she picked up her 18 month old daughter, she normally slept all the way through the night now

"Mummy" Rena kept repeating through her tears Rachel grabbed her stuffed teddy bear and her blanket and took her into their room, Puck was asleep when she arrived back into the room, she placed Rena in between both of them and got her settled, when she realised she was sleeping with her mum and dad she instantly stopped crying and began to suck on her thumb; Rachel kissed her daughter and pulled her into her side so she could hold her daughter while she slept.

Xxxxx

Rachel had been very busy with school, Rena was just 19 months and Quinn was 4 months pregnant and everything was going great… except for the fact that she never spent any time with her husband these days. Rachel was either at school or doing homework, Puck was either at work or filling out paperwork and they were both occupied by looking after Rena, who had become a handful as she had gotten older. Rachel and Santana were having lunch one afternoon when Puck called

"Hey baby I'm going to be home late tonight" Puck said over the line

"Again really Noah? It's starting to get really annoying" Rachel snapped she was getting extremely frustrated

"I know but I can't help it, crime doesn't stop just because you want it to" Noah snapped

"Thanks well I will cancel our dinner reservations then" Rachel sighed

"Fuck was that tonight?" Puck asked instantly feeling bad for snapping at Rachel

"Yes but it mustn't have been that important to you if you forgot" Rachel said angrily

"Baby I'm really sorry" Puck said before Rachel cut him off

"I'm having lunch with San bye" and for the first time since he began working a police officer Rachel hung up on Puck without telling him she loved him

"Are you alright?" Santana asked concerned for both of her friends

"Yep" Rachel said popping the 'p' "Just fucking peachy" She mumbled

"Ok so pause… Rachel Puckerman never swears so what's wrong?" Santana asked

"Noah is always working, I'm always at school; Rena is so demanding and I'm just so stressed, we always made time for each other always but now it's getting hard and I'm scared that we might not you know make this marriage work" Rachel said in defeat

"Wow" Santana was not expecting Rachel to say that not by a long shot

"You probably think I'm a horrible person for saying that" Rachel said letting a few tears slide down her face

"No I'd say you are an honest person who is voicing her concerns to one of her best friends and that's totally acceptable I'd be pissed if you didn't tell me your fears" Santana said reaching out and grabbing Rachel's hand in comfort

"I love Noah so much but the last month, god we haven't had sex in a month Santana a month!" Rachel complained to her friend

"Holy fuck a month?" Santana said with bug eyes

"A month" Rachel said miserably

"Well there's your problem, look Katie and I will babysit on the weekend, Puck doesn't have to work I know because you kept going on about it for ages and you two will have a romantic weekend and get some" Santana smiled at her friend

"Really you would look after Rena for us" Rachel said smiling

"Yep because I am that awesome and I love her I miss her" Santana said

"You saw her today" Rachel added

"Yeah but I haven't spent a whole weekend with her in ages I like it when she first wakes up and she looks at you like you're her whole world" Santana smiles at the memory

"By child had made you soft" Rachel said holding her hand over her heart before laughing

"Yeah well don't go round repeating that shit" Santana added playfully

"Deal" Rachel smiled before continuing her lunch

Xxxxx

That weekend Rachel was so excited to spend time with just Noah, Rena was at Santana and Katie's and the house was ready and clean and she was waiting for Noah on the couch in her sexiest bra and panties set she had, problem was she called him half an hour ago and he wasn't here, he was over at Finn and Quinn's but she doesn't know if they went to the pub or what because it's 7pm at night and Rachel is getting annoyed very fast

"Where are Finn and Noah?" Rachel snapped over the phone to Quinn

"Um wow calm down hi to you to Rachel" Quinn said taken aback by her friends greeting

""Sorry hello Quinn how are you I miss you where is Noah?" Rachel said hurriedly

"Finn and Puck went to the bar like an hour ago" Quinn said while painting her nails

"WHAT!" Rachel shouted

"Ow eardrums lovely I need them" Quinn said

"I'm sorry it's just I called him half an hour ago and he said he would be here within the next ten minutes we haven't had any time together lately and San and Katie have Rena and I made dinner…" Rachel was beginning to cry

"Rach it's ok sweetie I'm sure he is on his way right now" Quinn said feeling terrible for her friend "Give him another hour if he isn't there me and you will stay over at San and Katie's for the night" Quinn offered knowing this isn't what Rachel had in mind for the night but she didn't want her alone by herself worrying about Puck.

"That should be ok" Rachel said sniffingly

"Ok call me in an hour sweetie" Quinn said before saying goodbye and calling Finn whose phone went to message bank and then Santana's and explained the whole thing

"I think we might be over there tonight just prepare yourself" Quinn told Santana seriously

"Ok will do god Puckerman is such a dick sometimes" Santana said before ending the phone call with Quinn

Xxxxx

"Don't cry" Rachel told herself as she was getting dressed into normal clothes waiting for Quinn to come round so they could catch a taxi to Santana's place

As soon as Quinn and Rachel walked into Santana and Katie's apartment; Rachel went straight to Santana and began to cry

"I'm going to lose him" Rachel wailed trying to keep her tears down so she didn't wake Rena

"No you're not you and Puck are meant to be" Santana reassured

"Well where the fuck is he? He has always something better to do then to spend time with his own wife" Rachel cried a little harder at that statement

All Santana, Quinn and Katie could do was listen and comfort her as best as they could

Xxxxx

It was 10pm when Finn and Puck arrived on Santana's doorstep, after coming back to Quinn and Finn's drunk they saw the note Quinn had left and decided to rock up to Santana's

"You have some nerve Puckerman" Santana spat as she let her two friends inside

"Why?" Puck said generally confused

"Because I called you at 6:30 are you said you would be home but it looks like getting drunk with Finn and doing god knows what else is more fun than spending time with your wife" Rachel snapped from Puck as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the lounge room and sat next to Quinn on the love seat

"Fuck Rachel I am so sorry I totally forgot, I was about to leave and then our drinks came and I was just going to drink them and head home but I got carried away" Puck said feeling extremely guilty

"Whatever Puck, just go home" Rachel spat

"Are you and Rena going to come?" Puck asked begging his wife with his eyes that she would say yes

"No maybe Finn could stay the night since you prefer him over me and your daughter" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"Actually you know what… I'm going out Santana want to come along?" Rachel said jumping up from her spot

"Go where B?" Santana asked

"Clubbing, I don't know anything considering Noah can and he is underage we are going looking girls we should be able to get in, I would ask you to come Quinn but you're pregnant and you said earlier that you are tired" Rachel said sympathetically to her friend

"You are so not going out" Puck said the serious conversation sobering him up very quickly

"Wanna bet?" Rachel raised an eyebrow to Puck before dragging Santana into her room and began to look for an outfit to wear

"Why don't you and Puck go out tonight?" Santana offered trying to stop a fight breaking out between her friends

"No I want a girl's night… Katie are you coming?" Rachel called out

"Um… sure why not" Katie said heading into her room, half an hour later and many complaints from Puck the girl's emerged from the room, they all looked beautiful

"So you're really going out?" Puck asked annoyed

"Yep, and it's going to be fun" Rachel sneered

"Rachel I'm coming with you girls" Puck declared

"What part of girl's night don't you understand?" Rachel snapped

"You're my wife Rachel I don't want you wandering the streets alone at 11 at night" Puck sighed

"I'm your wife now what was I a few hours ago?" Rachel said angrily

"My wife" Puck said annoyed

"Well your wife was waiting on the couch for two hours waiting for her HUSBAND to come home to make love to her but where was he? Out playing a single guy" Rachel said the frustration of the night finally catching up with her Santana and Katie went into their room while Finn and Quinn gathered Quinn's belongings and left to go back home giving the couple some privacy

"I'm sorry Rachel" Puck said honestly "I miss you"

"I miss you too Noah" Rachel said before sobbing and Puck picked her up and just hugged his wife

"It's only Friday, if you'll let me; I want to have an amazing day tomorrow just us how does that sound baby?" Puck asked almost begging to try and rectify his wrong

"That sounds lovely Noah, Santana said she would have Rena for the whole weekend" Rachel smiled sadly

"I love you" Puck whispered and carried Rachel into the spare bedroom of Santana and Katie's

"Love you too Noah" Rachel whispered and immediately melted into his embrace

**A/N Aw they had a rough patch but they will get through it promise**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I own nothing! I was re-reading last chapter and Puck did get away with what he did very easily, now I'm a strong woman and I wouldn't let a man act like that so I am going to be making Rachel changed her mind about letting him off easy. Also I am not meaning to write Finn like "the bad guy" I love Finn so I will explain that a bit better in the chapter**

Chapter 21

Puck woke up alone in Santana's guest bedroom alone; he stumbled out of the room to find Katie, Santana and Rena eating breakfast but no Rachel.

"Where's Rach?" Puck asked as he kissed Rena on the forehead

"She left early, I think she's pretty mad at you still" Santana offered before continuing to feed Rena

Puck sighed and called Rachel on the phone

"Hello" Rachel answered

"Babe where are you?" Puck asked his wife

"I'm out for breakfast with Quinn, I wanted a girl's day with her" Rachel said bluntly

"I thought we were going to have a day together?" Puck pouted

"Well we were and then I thought that I am still mad at you and I have every right to be angry with you" Rachel snapped

"I'm sorry Rach I understand I fucked up and I know you what time by yourself but can we please just talk later tonight, bring Rena home cuz we need to talk" Puck begged

Rachel paused on the other end of the line "Fine but I want some time along today"

"Deal I will see you tonight Rach I love you" Puck said

"Love you too" Rachel told him before hanging up

Xxxxx

By the time Rachel arrived back at their apartment, Rena was in bed and Puck had decorated the dining room and made a romantic dinner for the two of them.

"I figured you deserved some romance" Puck smiled nervously

Rachel smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you Noah" Rachel smiled at let Noah sit her down and tuck her into the table

Puck had made her favourite dinner spaghetti bolognas, with her favourite red wine; candles and a beautifully decorated table.

They ate their dinner making conversation and laughing when Puck decided to be honest with Rachel

"I am sorry for being so distance lately, you know how much I love you its just work is hard… it can be devastating and it helps to just talk to other officers… Finn… and have a few drinks and talk about what we saw that day or that week and get it off our chests. I don't want to burden you with it, I don't want to bring my work home a lot of the older guys said that it's the worst thing you could do"

"Noah you know you can tell me anything, even if I don't understand I will always listen" Rachel said grabbing Noah's hand and squeezed it in reassurance

"I know but I don't want you to know the kind of evil that there is in the city that you love, I am really sorry" Puck said sincerely to his wife "Never think that I don't love you or that I don't want to spend any time with you or Rena you two are my world" Puck said with teary eyes he never wanted Rachel to think he didn't want to spend time with her or Rena.

"I love you Noah and I know that you love Rena and myself" Rachel said, Rachel stood up from her seat and sat on Noah's lap and played with his hair and kissed him on the lips "I love you" Puck said against Rachel's lips

"I love you too" Rachel smiled and kisses him again

"You are my world Rach" Puck said trying to reassure his wife "I'm fucking yours"

"Mine" Rachel smiled and stood up "Now I was wondering if MY husband wants to go to bed?" Rachel grinned

"I would love too but later, after I clean up I am going to give you an amazing massage and spoil you the way you deserve baby" Puck said while getting the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher

Rachel laid down onto their bed and Puck took of her top and grabbed the oils he had brought earlier that day and began to massage her back and thighs, Rachel moaned

"That's so good Noah" Rachel said as he began to undo all of the knots she had from all of her stresses

Puck kissed her shoulder blades and began kissing her neck. Rachel turned around and kissed Noah on the lips

"More" Rachel moaned against his lips and grabbed onto his shoulders to give herself some leverage and smiled "Make love to me please" Rachel moaned

Puck kissed his wife and stripped off all of his clothes and took of Rachel's panties. Puck began to rub her clit and put 2 fingers inside her and brought Rachel to her first orgasm

"Oh god Noah" Rachel panted as Puck rubbed his cock up and down her slit and slowly slid inside her

"Fuck" Puck moaned and began to thrust slow and deep

"Mhmm Noah god right there, I love you" Rachel moaned

"Love you so much baby" Puck moaned and began to pick up his speed

"I'm close" Rachel panted into Noah's neck

"Rachel" Puck chanted and he brought both of them to their release he pulled out and kissed her chastely on the lips and pulled her into his side

"I won't be distance for you again promise" Noah told Rachel sincerely

"Thank you" Rachel said and kissed his lips and fell asleep with her husband

Xxxxx

One month later after the big fight Rachel and Noah were pretty much back to normal, they made every Saturday their date night so they could spend quality time with each other, their friends would babysit Rena for them and they always told each other about their days especially Puck, who didn't tell Rachel everything but let her know when he was having a bad day. Quinn was 5 months along; Rachel and Puck were watching a movie with Rena when Finn and Quinn burst through the door

"It's a boy!" Finn shouted "We are having a boy" He smiled

"A son Rach" Quinn laughed and hugged her friend

"Oh my god that's amazing" Rachel told her friends before hugging them both

"Imagine if our kids get married" Quinn chimed in

"Oh hell no I don't care if he's your son Rena is not dating until she is friggin 30!" Puck added in

Quinn, Rachel and Finn just laughed, Rachel picked up Rena and kissed her cheek before putting her daughter's hand onto Quinn's belly so she could feel the baby

"Baby" Rena smiled at Quinn and her mum

"Yep there's a baby in there sweetie" Quinn smiled and kissed Rena's forehead

"Yeah" Rena smiled and rubbed Quinn's belly with a grin on her face

**A/N Mushy ending of the chapter lol** **I am focusing on this chapter so Scars of Our love is on hiatus **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 22

Rachel, Noah and Rena where at Central Park having a family day out, Rena was 20 months old and doing everything she should be, she could say Mum, Dad, yeah, yep, Qwinny, Fwinn, Tana and Kawtie; which everyone loved and of course a few other words here and there like cup, lunch etc. Puck was pushing Rena on the swings and couldn't keep the smile off his face his daughter was adorable and she was giggling uncontrollably; he missed the time he spend with his wife and daughter so every moment they had he cherished.

"Noah lunch is ready" Rachel yelled from under the big oak tree they had set the picnic up

"Coming" Puck yelled back and stopped pushing Rena and took her out of the baby swing and carried her to her mother

"Yum mum" Rena squealed in happiness

Rachel and Puck just laughed and Rachel served up a plate for Rena to have and cut the food up so she could kind of feed herself; she only needed a little help these days finding her mouth. Puck and Rachel flirted with each other and laughed at their daughter being silly before packing up and leaving a few hours later. When they arrived home it was about 3 in the afternoon and Rena was falling asleep in Noah's arm's she needed a nap so he put her down to sleep in her room while Rachel cleaned up from the picnic. Once Noah came out he hugged Rachel from behind and kissed her cheek

"Love you baby today was awesome" Puck whispered into her ear

"Hmm I had an amazing day Noah" Rachel nodded in agreement

Puck picked his wife up and took her into their room and laid her down on their bed

"Now I'm going to make love to my beautiful wife to make this the perfect fucking day" Puck whispered and began to undress Rachel

"Please" Rachel begged bit down onto her bottom lip and moaned as he removed her panties and got her dress of half way before Rachel took it off the rest. Rachel removed her bra and she was left naked; Puck removed his shirt and pants before being to lick Rachel's heat which caused her to moan loudly

"Shh gotta be quiet baby" Puck said before diving back into pleasuring his wife

"Oh god Noah you're so fucking good" Rachel moaned before getting a pillow and put it over her mouth to drown out her moans

Puck brought Rachel to her climax before slowly adjusting himself so that he was sliding his cock up and down her heat. He pushed into her without warning and began to fuck Rachel hard and fast

"Fuck…" Puck moaned

"Oh god, hmm, faster Noah f-faster" Rachel whimpered out while beginning to fondle her breasts. Rachel kissed Puck along his jaw line before claiming his mouth with hers and drowned out their moans with each other's mouths. Puck began to thrust faster and harder bringing Rachel's leg up and resting it on his hip to send him deeper inside of her which caused Rachel to groan out his name

"Right there… Noah don't stop… Don't ever fucking stop" Rachel moaned before Puck began to play with her clit and sent her over the edge

"So close" Puck panted into her neck before thrusting a few more times before exploding into Rachel

"God" Rachel moaned as he slipped out of her

"It's Noah but I love your thinking" Puck smirked

"Haha very funny" Rachel said breathlessly and laughed at her husband's smirk on his face

"You love it" Puck grinned

"That I do" Rachel smiled before closing her eyes

Xxxxx

Quinn was 7 and a half months along and Rachel, Quinn and Santana where going baby furniture shopping.

"Ok so we have $2000 to spend on furniture thanks to mum and Carole, and we have enough money for clothes and toys and all that" Quinn smiled at her friends

"Plus I will give you as many gender neutral colour clothing I have and some of Rena's newborn toys" Rachel added

"That would be awesome thanks Rachel" Quinn beamed "In 2 and a half months my baby boy is going to be here" Quinn smiled and rubbed her belly in joy

"Yep I will be the only cool one left in our group" Santana said with a playful grin

"Shut up" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time before smiling

The girls had a fun day shopping for everything that the baby would need and even thought of a few names for Quinn to ask Finn. Rachel's favourite was Jackson but she didn't voice it because she wanted to name her son that one day if she ever had one

When Rachel got home she finished of her course work and began practising for her song she had to perform in a few days' time. Rachel had just finished all of her work when Noah and Rena came home from whatever they were doing that day

"Where were you guys?" Rachel asked with an amused expression on her face

"Chilling with Uncle Finn watching us kick A.S.S in halo" Puck smirked

"Uncle Fwinn!" Rena smiled

"Yeah Uncle Finn" Rachel said while laughing

"We bring food as well, thought we could have some Chinese food tonight" Puck smiled

"Yum" Rachel grinned before kissing Puck and Rena hello

Xxxxx

"Ok class, everyone has handed in your written assignments and I am thrilled to say everyone has passed" Ms Winter's announced to her class

The room irrupted with applause

"So on to your performances" She added smiling a bit "Puckerman you are up first" She smiled and sat down on her chair with her notebook ready to evaluate

"Sure thing" Rachel smiled before standing in the middle of the room "I chose this song because I used to think I had to be the hero or have everything planned but my husband Noah, he showed me that it's ok to let other people take control and to ask for help" Rachel smiled thinking of her husband

"Take it away" Ms Winter's said and smiled at Rachel

There's a hero

**If you look inside your heart**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**Of what you are**

**There's an answer**

**If you reach into your sould**

**And the sorrow that you know**

**Will melt away**

**[Chorus:]**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road**

**When you face the world alone**

**No one reaches out a hand**

**For you to hold**

**You can find love**

**If you search within yourself**

**And the emptiness you felt**

**Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

**Lord knows**

**Dreams are hard to follow**

**But don't let anyone**

**Tear them away**

**Hold on**

**There will be tomorrow**

**In time**

**You'll find the way**

**And then a hero comes along**

**With the strength to carry on**

**And you cast your fears aside**

**And you know you can survive**

**So when you feel like hope is gone**

**Look inside you and be strong**

**And you'll finally see the truth**

**That a hero lies in you**

The class applaued and Ms Winter's smiled at Rachel

"You are going somewhere missy and never forget that" She said with and hugged Rachel "Whose next?" She asked as Rachel took her seat with the biggest grin on her face… Rachel Puckerman was going to be a Broadway legend.

**A/N R&R please**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I own nothing! Some people have asked who is who out of Rachel's dad's Leroy is the white dad and Jonah is the African American dad.**

Chapter 23

Quinn was 8 months pregnant when she went into labour, 12 hours later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Jamie Burt Hudson born on the 3rd of October 8pounds 5oncues. He had the blondest hair like his mother, but his father's eyes he was gorgeous.

"Quinn he is absolutely amazing" Rachel gushed as she held her friends son for the first time

"Thanks he is isn't he" Quinn smiled from her hospital bed

Rena was sitting on Puck's lap and watched her mother holding the baby with great interest

"Mum what's that?" Rena asked pointing to Jamie

"That Aunty Quinny and Uncle Finn's baby Rena" Rachel explained

"Cool" Rena grinned Puck picked her up and let Rachel take the seat he was using to let her sit down; Rena gently kissed Jamie's head and giggled "He's a baby" Rena stated matter of fact.

"Yeah he is Peanut" Puck whispered into his daughter's ear

Rachel gave Jamie back to Quinn and smiled at her friend's, Finn hadn't stopped smiling since he first held Jamie and Rachel just knew he was going to make an amazing dad.

"We have something we want to say" Finn said nervously

"We know you two are Jewish but we were wondering if you would do us the honour of being Jamie's god parents" Finn asked Puck and Rachel

"There's no one else we would trust our son with" Quinn smiled at her best friend

"Of course we would be honoured thank you" Rachel said wiping her tears and kissed Finn and then Quinn on the cheek

"Honour dude" Puck smiled and hugged Finn Rena took the opportunity to swap places from being carried by her dad to her Uncle Finn; which everyone laughed

At that moment Santana and Katie burst through the door

"Sorry we are late stupid New York traffic, we didn't get your message until like 1 hour ago is he here yet?" Santana asked excitedly

"Yep" Quinn grinned and Santana started crying like she did when she first saw Rena

"He is amazing guys" Santana gushed before taking Jamie off Quinn to hold him

"What did you name him?" Katie asked looking lovingly at the baby boy in her girlfriend's arms

"Jamie Burt Hudson" Finn smiled proudly

"Perfect" Santana said and kissed his little nose

"Our kids are making Lopez soft" Puck laughed

"What they are my little angels" Santana said while handing Jamie back to Quinn

"Where's my Rena Bear?" Santana asked and Rena signalled for Finn to put her down which he did and she ran to Santana

"Tana!" Rena laughed and hugged her aunty

"You and Jamie are my little angels you know that baby?" Santana smiled and kissed Rena on her head

"Yep cuz a badass" Rena giggled

"Noah" Rachel scolded with a smile

"S'true Puckerman are badasses" He grinned that was the only swear word he would ever let his daughter say because she couldn't be denied calling herself a badass

Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes at the same time before laughing

"Our little family is getting bigger" Katie smiled, even though she was the last person to the group she has been excepted just as well, there group is 6 adults and 2 children and counting; they are a crazy family

"Sure is" Finn smiled before kissing Quinn and whispering a thank you to her

"No problems Hudson" Quinn smiled at her fiancée before kissing her son on the forehead

Xxxxxx

The next month flew by extremely fast; Rachel and Noah had a pretty low key first year wedding anniversary; they went out for dinner and dancing (Puck hated the dancing but did it because he knew how much Rachel loved it) and then went home and made love all night, Rena was at Santana and Katie's which they were thrilled about. Jamie was just a month old and he was being excellent for his parents, he slept mostly through the nights and only woke up when he was hungry (unlike Rena who did sleep through the nights until she was 6months) Rachel told Quinn this and Quinn laughed and said that she was just lucky. Rachel had finished college early this year before the winter break because of the work she did through her summer last year so instead of 3 weeks off she got 8, she went back 2 days after Rena's second birthday. Rachel and Puck celebrated the holidays in New York and Maria, Sarah and Jonah flew over to spend it with them. On Rena's 2nd birthday, Quinn, Finn and Jamie along with Santana and Katie came over to Puck and Rachel's apartment and had a little birthday for her, Jamie was 3 months old and was always smiling.

Quinn started her 3rd and last year of college the same day Rachel began her 3rd year but was having trouble leaving Jamie for the first time since he was born

"I don't know if I can go Rach he's so little he shouldn't be at day care yet" Quinn sighed

"I know it's hard believe me I do Rena was 4 months when she started going here but this place is amazing and Claire looks after the babies and she knows that Jamie is the son of my best friend so she promised to take extra care like she does with Rena" Rachel smiled at her friend as they were leaving the centre

"I know I just love him so much" Quinn smiled thinking of her son

"I know he's your whole world, but your young and your world has to continue, get your degree so you can make his life a lot easier" Rachel encouraged Quinn

"Your right, this is my last year and then I can get a job as a teacher, maybe part time so I can stay home with Jamie and still work" Quinn said pumping herself up

"Exactly" Rachel smiled "I only have this year and next and then I can maybe teach some music classes while I'm waiting for my big break on Broadway, maybe we could work at the same school" Rachel said

"That would be awesome" Quinn sang before making the girls burst out into laughter

Xxxxx

Rachel and Rena arrived home around 4 and were surprised to see Noah actually home

"Hey babe" He said from the couch "How was your day" He added

"Amazing I love school and I love singing but I love my family even more and I can't wait until school is over and I can get a job and be able to spend more time with Rena" Rachel smiled

Rachel put Rena down and watched her run to her daddy and gives him big kisses and hugs

"Look what I made" Rena beamed up at father and showed him the picture she drew in class today

"That amazing Peanut, defiantly going on the fridge" Puck smiled as he looked at his daughter's drawing

"It's our family" She smiled

Puck and Rachel smiled and laughed at the picture yep it was our family, Rena had drawn Finn, Quinn and baby Jamie, Santana and Katie where holding hands and in the middle was Rachel, Puck and Rena; and god how much Rachel loved her family.

**A/N I love Santana with the kids. Like an awesome and loving aunty who would do anything for Rena and Jamie. Hope you like the chapter R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I own nothing! Over 100 reviews thank you all so much :) R&R please Involving the college year I am making the start of every year a new college year but am also making them have summer break US time (June, July and August) **

Chapter 24

"Explain to me how this is good again?" Rachel asked Quinn as they made their way to the station to drop off some lunch for Finn and Puck since they were working late "They are probably busy working" Rachel sighed while kissing Rena on the cheek

"Because we haven't been to the station yet I mean for god sakes they have been working there for nearly a year" Quinn said while snuggling Jamie into her chest he was 5 months old

"Whatever but if they get into trouble for having their families coming to work I am blaming this all on you" Rachel laughed

"Deal" Quinn grinned

Rachel and Quinn walked into the station with their children in their arms and went to the front desk

"Can I help you?" The young police officer said at the book in desk

"Um I'm Noah Puckerman's wife and this is Finn Hudson's fiancée Quinn Fabray we were wondering if they were available to talk for a few minutes" Rachel asked the young officer

"Um let me check" The lady began typing something into the computer before saying "They are actually on break for the next 45 minutes I can walk you to the break room if you'd like" She said with a smile "But I just need to see some id" She asked

"Of course" Quinn said

After showing their id the officer led them to the back of the station were the break room was located

"Right through there" She smiled before turning to go back to the front

"See no trouble" Quinn smiled brightly at Rachel before opening the break room door

"Hello boys" Quinn said as she walked into the room

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Finn asked with a goofy smile on his face

"We are here to see our partners" Rachel said stepping from behind Rachel to hug Noah

"Daddy" Rena shouted and lunged for her father

"Baby girl" Puck kissed Rena while Finn kissed Jamie and then they both hugged their partners

"This is an awesome surprise" Finn said to both of the girls

"Well we figured we have never been to station so we wanted to come down here and bring you lunch" Quinn smiled and gave Finn the lunch she prepared and Rachel handed over the lunch she made for Noah. Puck and Finn thanked the girls just as 2 more officers made their way into the break room

"Sup Puckerman, Hudson" Jack greeted

"Boys" Officer Wright said before heading to the fridge to get his food out

"Jack it's so nice to see you again" Rachel said and hugged him

"Nice to see you too Rachel, how is Rena today?" He asked while gently ruffling Rena's hair

"Perfect like her mum" Puck said with a smirked

"Charmer" Rachel laughed as Puck handed Rena to her

"I don't know how long you girls have been here but Puckerman and I have to leave; we got called in" Jack told Puck

"Crap, I gotta go baby" Puck said before kissing Rachel and leaving the room with Jack

"And so do we" Wright told Finn "We got called to the same location he said looking at his pager, bank robbery"

"Sorry baby thanks for lunch I will see you when I get home love you" Finn said as he was walking out of the door

"Well that was fun" Rachel said slightly disappointed that she couldn't spend more time with Noah

"Yep" Quinn said popping the 'p' and sighed

Xxxxx

By the time Finn and Puck had finished all their paperwork it was 11pm at night so needless to say when they arrived to their apartment's their girl's and children were sound asleep.

Xxxxx

It was late May, Rachel had just finished all of her college work before the summer break so she had no work left which was amazing. Rachel decided that she was going to audition for a show on off- off Broadway, it only lasted 2 months with one month of rehearsal so it would be a perfect job for her to do over the summer and excellent on her resume'. Rachel's audition was at 1pm that afternoon and by 2pm she was walking out of the theatre with the lead role.

"Girls guess what" Rachel said as soon as Katie opened the door

"I got the lead" Rachel screamed

"That is fucking amazing Rach" Santana squealed and jumped up and down and hugged her friend

"Congrats Rach" Katie said after the two girls had stopped squealing

"Thanks oh my god I just can't believe it, I'm a lead on off- off Broadway, next stop Broadway" Rachel sighed happily

"We need to go out for drinks, you, me, Katie and Quinn it will be great" Santana told her friend

"It's a Friday lets fucking do it" Katie added

"That sounds amazing, I will tell Noah to pick Rena up from day care; god knows Quinn and I deserve a break" Rachel smiled

Santana called Quinn and told her what was going on that night; the boys laughed and told them to have fun and by 12 o'clock when Rachel was stumbling through the door to her and Noah's apartment she was well and truly drunk.

"Baby" Rachel said in a loud whispered to Puck as she crawled into bed next to him

"Shh babe you'll wake Rena" Puck smirked at his wife

"Oh yeah" Rachel said in a loud whisper "Whoops" she laughed quietly

"Yeah whoops in deed if she wakes up I will have to settle her down again" Puck laughed

"Noah I can't believe I got the part we need to celebrate" Rachel said

"You did celebrate that's why you went out with the girls tonight" Puck said

"Yeah well they can't help me celebrate the way I want to" Rachel said sexily as she stripped off her dress and was left only in black lace panties

"Fuck yeah" Puck moaned as he pulled Rachel down on top of him, it didn't take long before Puck was inside her and Rachel was riding him hard and fast

"Oh fuck Noah, hmm god I love you" Rachel moaned

Puck thrusted up into Rachel a few times before he felt Rachel coming around his cock and gave himself permission to let go himself

"Fuckin love you Rach" Puck panted into her breasts and moved his head as Rachel slipped out of him and laid down next to him mumbling a goodnight before passing out

"She's gunna be sick in the morning" Puck said to himself before putting the blankets on his wife and kissing her forehead goodnight

**A/N R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N I own nothing… God I love glee so much can't wait for season 3 :) More Puckleberry please :D lol**

Chapter 25

Opening night for Rachel's off-off Broadway show was amazing, everything went the way it should and her family where sitting in the front row seats she had booked 1 month prior; by the end of summer the show was given rave reviews and Rachel was dubbed a promising new talent to the world of Broadway which Rachel was ecstatic about. Puck had never been prouder of his wife; she was going to make a name for herself he just knew it, and to everyone who said she wouldn't amount to anything because she had a baby in high school can go fuck themselves. Rachel just wanted to concentrate on school she only had a year and a half before she would most likely get a job as a music teacher and audition for parts of Broadway on the side, Rena loved day care, she was 2 years and 7 months and was exceling in most things that they day care program offered, they knew that Rena would be a very smart girl and Rachel was making sure that Rena didn't throw her gift away. Puck was doing well at work; he was a police officer for nearly 2 years and loved it. But today on the 15 of August, their little family was gathering at a beautifully decorated church in Manhattan, to celebrate Quinn and Finn getting married.

"Quinny you look beautiful" Rachel said as she finished applying the last bit of make up to Quinn

"Thanks Rach I'm so happy and excited" Quinn beamed at her friend

There was a knock on the door,

"Quinn can I come in?" Judy asked before Rachel opened the door, Judy looked at her daughter in her wedding dress and started crying "My god you look stunning sweetie" Judy cried

"God mum don't make me start crying" Quinn begged before Santana handed Quinn a tissue

"She looks amazing huh?" Santana said stating the obvious

"Absolutely" Judy grinned "Now come on everyone is waiting, I'm so happy that I get to walk by baby down the aisle" Judy gushed

"The music began to play and Rena ran down the aisle throwing flowers as she went before standing in front of her dad like she was told to, Santana walked down the aisle next and looked stunning, followed by Katie and last by not least Rachel who was carrying Jamie (the ring bearer, who looked adorable in his little tux), the music began to play and all the people in attendance of the wedding stood up to see Quinn walking down the aisle in a beautiful gown; by the end of the ceremony there wasn't a dry eye in the church. At the reception, all of the glee club that could make it said hello and caught up with everyone's lives, Artie and Brittany were getting married themselves; nobody else saw Santana's reaction to the news besides Rachel, when they went back to Quinn and Finn's to continue the reception just the family (Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Noah, Santana, Judy, Jonah, Katie, Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blaine, Maria, Sarah and the kids) Rachel followed Santana into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Are you ok San" Rachel asked hesitantly

"Yeah" Santana whispered

"You sure?" Rachel prodded

"I love Katie so much but Brittany she's my what if, she didn't even give us a chance because she was scared to admit to who she really was; even if she was bisexual, she was my first love Rach and she broke my heart; I guess today just reminded me of that" Santana said before crying

"It's ok sweetie, your first love is special, I mean Finn was my first love and I was always love the young boy I fell in love with but Noah he is my true love and I'm pretty sure Katie is yours the way you two look at each other, it's amazing" Rachel said as she wiped her friends tears off her cheek

"Yeah I really love her" Santana said before laughing "God I'm so over crying over Brittany"

"You're allowed to, any time you need to talk to someone I am always here for you San" Rachel said

"I know… thank you Rach" Santana hugged Rachel before straightening herself out and they returned to the lounge room to where the mini party was going on

A few hours into the party Kurt stood up and made a speech "We just wanted to say how much we love the groom and the bride, and that we wish you nothing but the best and thank you for bringing Jamie into this world he is a little blessing" To that everyone clapped "But Blaine and I have a little announcement, we are moving to LA; I got offered a part as a co-designer in a brand new clothing line and we are transferring there" Kurt smiled

"That's amazing" Quinn said and hugged her friends

"Congrats dude" Finn hugged his brother and Blaine

"Send me some free clothes please" Rachel said with a bright smile which made everyone start laughing

"I have a toast" Rachel stood up and tapped her glass

"Quinn and Finn were always destined to be together, there was a time where Quinn and I didn't get along, and there was a time where I thought Finn would be my husband; but I am glad that I was wrong. Quinn; you are one of my best friends and you were there for me when my world was crumbling and I can never thank you enough for that. Finn, you are an amazing friend to Noah and I and you have taught me so much, you two are perfect for one another. Jamie is proof of that, he is amazing guys" Rachel said beginning to tear along with all the other girls and Kurt in the room "When I see you two together and after everything that you have been through I see true love and friendship and I wish you nothing but the best in life because you guys deserve it, to the Hudson's" Rachel said holding up her glass

"The Hudson's" Everyone cheered and bumped glasses

By 8 o'clock Finn and Quinn where at their hotel, they were only taking a few days off and staying in New York, Santana and Katie were looking after Jamie for them. After Santana and Rachel cleaned everyone went home or to their hotels to unwind.

"Quinn looked amazing today" Rachel said as she sat next to Noah on the couch and cuddled into him

"She did, I've never seen Finn smile that much before" Puck chuckled next to her

"Yeah" Rachel whispered thinking back on the day

"You look really good holding Jamie when you were walking down the aisle today Rach" Puck said while playing with the end of her hair

"I… I did?" Rachel asked

"Yep, total natural; I can't wait to have more babies with you" He smiled and kissed her on the lips

"Let's practise then" Rachel said standing up and walking towards their bedroom with Puck hot on her heels and practised they did

**A/N Hope you like this chapter R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I own nothing! Just watched Original Song it always makes me cry at the end lol **

Chapter 26

It was late September when Rachel found out she was pregnant for a second time and she was worried. She still had a year and a few months left of school and she had a nearly 3 year old who was major work; but she loved this baby growing inside of her already she just prayed Noah would feel the same. Rachel and Santana just arrived back from the doctor's after Rachel got her blood results back that confirmed what the home pregnancy test said; she didn't want to tell Noah until she was 100% sure.

"He's going to be thrilled Rach I promise" Santana said as she dropped Rachel off at the front of her apartment building "Call me afterwards" She smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek and drove off once she had nodded and began walking to the main entrance of the building.

Rachel walked into their apartment and smiled at what she saw, Puck was helping Rena colour in on the lounge room floor, Rena was laughing at his attempts to draw animals and Puck was letting Rena show him how it was done; god he is such a good day.

"Mummy" Rena said when she saw Rachel she stopped colouring and ran up and hugged her mother

"Sparkles" Rachel laughed and laughed harder when Puck rolled his eyes at the nickname god he hated that nickname "I know you and daddy were playing but I have to talk to him so can you go into your room and continue to colour please baby girl" Rachel asked bending down onto her knees to look her daughter in the eyes

"Okay but you have to play with me after" Rena smiled

"Of course" Rachel grinned and kissed her forehead and watched her collect up all her pencils and paper and walked into her room

"What's up babe you ok?" Puck asked from the spot on the carpet

"You know how I went out with San today" Rachel asked her husband

"Yep" Puck said starting to get confused by the way his wife was acting

"Well I went to the doctor and I'm 4 months pregnant" Rachel said hurriedly

"Your, your pregnant?" Puck asked shocked "I thought you were on the pill"

"I am I mean I was but it's not 100% effective" Rachel said

Puck let her words sink in before the biggest grin spread across his face

"I'm gunna be a dad again?" Puck smiled

"Yeah" Rachel breathed out the breath she was holding in

Puck stood up and picked Rachel up and swung her around and kissed her on her lips

"It's a little sooner then we planned but fuck yeah babe we are having another baby" Puck smiled

"I'm so happy Noah, I will have to work school out a little bit but I couldn't stop smiling ever since the doctor confirmed it" Rachel grinned

"How come you didn't tell me you thought you could have been?" Puck asked seriously

"I was nervous, I didn't get a ultrasound done or anything it was just blood work I wanted to be certain before I got your hopes up" Rachel said shyly

Puck just kissed her again "Next time and there will be a next time because we make gorgeous kids you tell me when you think you might be promise" Puck said into her hair

"Promise" Rachel replied and kissed Noah

"Speaking of other children I have to play with our daughter, hopefully it's just colouring still" Rachel laughed and made her way into her daughter's room

"We are gunna need a bigger place" Rachel sighed to herself as she watched her daughter drag out her dollhouse from her wardrobe and shoved a doll in her mother's hands

Xxxxx

After Rena went to bed, Rachel called Santana and Quinn on 3 way chat

"Hey" Santana and Katie said on one line

"Hello girls" Quinn answered the phone

"Ok so big news… I'm pregnant" Rachel blurted out

Rachel had to remove the phone from her ear because Quinn and Katie were screaming so loud

"Calm down" Santana said while laughing

"Have you told Puck?" Quinn asked breathing heavy from jumping up and down

"Yes we have discussed it and we are so excited, I'm going to need to adjust my schooling maybe and we might need a bigger place but we can't wait" Rachel said on the phone trying to keep her voice down

"Congrats" Quinn and Katie said the same time and all the girls laughed

"Thank you" Rachel said sincerely

"So what do you want?" Katie asked

"Yeah another girl or another Puck?" Santana laughed at her own joke

"If we have a little boy I hope he isn't like Noah was when he was a teenager, I don't think I could handle that hell I don't think Noah could handle that" Rachel laughed into the phone

"Aw can you imagine if you have a little girl, Rena and her playing princesses so cute!" Quinn gushed into the phone

Rachel sighed happily dreaming of her daughter's being best friends, that's all Rachel ever wanted and maybe she could give Rena that; and then she giggled picturing her son; he would be adorable and very handsome when he was older, just like his dad

"God I can't wait" Rachel giggled into the phone

The girl's talked for another hour before saying their goodbye's and hanging up Rachel joined Noah in their bed and sighed contently when he pulled her into his side to spoon her resting his hand over her belly

"Our kids in there" Puck whispered into her ear

"Yeah our baby" Rachel smiled

"What do you think it is?" Rachel grinned at Noah's question

"I don't care but I wouldn't mind another girl, Rena and her could be best friend's I always wanted that" Rachel smiled sadly

"Thank you for giving me such another precious gift" Puck said while kissing her cheek

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Rachel said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

**A/N Ok so she's pregnant again lol what do you want this baby to be boy or a girl?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I own nothing! I know Rena wouldn't speak this well hello she is nearly 3 not 6 but it is easier for the story to have her speaking a little better lol**

Chapter 27

Rachel and Puck sat down Rena one afternoon to explain to her that in 4 and a half month she was going to be a big sister.

"Mummy ate a baby?" Rena asked a little horrified

"No sweetie remember when Jamie was in Aunty Quinny's belly?" Rachel asked

Rena nodded

"Well there is a baby in mine and we have to wait a little while until it can come out" Rachel explained

"Oh" Rena said still slightly confused

"Does daddy have a baby?" Rena asked

"Nope Peanut, daddy's don't carry the babies only mummy's do, but the baby is mine as well just like your mine as well as mummy's" Puck told his daughter

"Cool" Rena smiled and touched her mother's belly "Hello" she basically shouted into her belly

"Ow Rena inside voice" Rachel reminded her while laughing

"Sorry" Rena said before kissing her mum's belly and leaving to go play with her toys

"I still don't think she really understands" Rachel laughed to Noah

"Most likely not she is only nearly 3 after all" Puck sighed

"I hope she will like this baby as much as she loves Jamie; I want her to know that we will always love her no matter what, she could act like Sarah did for that little bit before Rena was born except all the time" Rachel sighed

"We will deal with it when/if it comes ok sweetie" Puck kissed Rachel on the forehead

"Okay" Rachel agreed

Xxxxx

Puck and Rachel were waiting in the waiting room for their name to be called at the doctor's office, Rena was with Santana and Katie and Rachel and Puck were waiting so they could get their first ultrasound done, even though Rachel was 2 days off being 5 months, she hadn't needed one until now so they were excited to see their baby for the first time.

"Puckerman" A nurse called out from the front

Rachel smiled at Noah and interlaced their hands and followed the nurse into the doctor's office

After the nurse weighed Rachel and took measurements of her belly, she handed Rachel a gown so she could change into it and left the room; once Rachel was in her gown she laid down onto the reclining chair in the office waiting for Dr Skipper to arrive.

"Nervous?" Puck asked stroking his wife's hair

"A little I just want to know that it's healthy" Rachel sighed before letting Puck kiss her knuckles

"Hello Mr and Mrs Puckerman" Dr Skipper said happily as he walked into the room

"Call us Puck and Rachel please" Puck said shaking Dr Skipper's hand

"Of course, so your records show that you are 5 months along with you second child correct?" He asked the couple

"Yes" Rachel smiled "We have a little girl she will be 3 in a few months" Rachel added

"I have a little boy around the same age, always a fun time" Dr Skipper laughed sacristy which cause Noah and Rachel too laugh thinking about all of Rena's tantrums

"Well let's see you baby" He smiled before squirting gel onto Rachel's slightly swollen stomach and pressed the ultrasound handle down on to her belly; after a few moments the sound of a strong steady heartbeat filled the room

"There's your baby" He smiled at the couple

Puck kissed Rachel's forehead and squeezed her hand as they watched their baby move around on the screen in front of them

"That's our kid baby" Puck whispered into her ear

"Yeah" Rachel nodded not taking her eyes off the screen

"The baby seems to be the right length and in the right position, it has all its fingers and toes" Dr Skipper smiled pointing to various body parts as he found them and pointed them out to the couple

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr Skipper asked

Rachel and Noah looked at each other before nodding yes at the same time

"By the looks of it I'd say you are having another little girl congratulations" Dr Skipper smiled

"A girl?" Rachel said happily

"Yep a little girl babe" Puck said grinning like an idiot

After Rachel and Puck paid the bill and got the ultrasound DVD and the pictures of their baby girl they walked back to Santana and Katie's on cloud 9

"It's a girl" Rachel screamed at Santana before Santana hugged her with Rena in her arms

"You're going to have a little sister Rena" Rachel cooed to her daughter

"Yes a sister" Rena said excitedly

"Congrats guys" Santana said and hugged Puck

"Awesome news" Katie said walking in to the lounge room from the kitchen and hugged the couple

Rachel, Puck and Rena stayed for dinner before Rachel called Quinn to tell her the news, it was met with screaming and Quinn jumping around before Finn took the phone off his jumping wife to congratulate his friends. Once Rena was asleep, Puck was laying down on their bed when Rachel walked in the room in just her underwear and bra

"So I was thinking we could celebrate?" Rachel grinned at her sexy husband the hormones where already kicking in

"Fuck yeah" Puck said eyeing his hot wife god he loved it when her hormones made her horny 24 fucking 7

Rachel slid into bed and let Puck roll her onto her back and moaned and arched her back into his torso as he began to lick and kiss his way down her whole body. Puck removed her panties and bra before throwing off his boxer's and began to pump his rock hard cock to the sight of his naked wife on their bed waiting to be fucked by him

"I love you Rachel" Puck said placing gentle kissing onto her swollen stomach

"Love to too Noah" Rachel replied before rubbing her clit

Puck couldn't take it anymore and positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her and began to slowly pump in and out of her

"Oh god Noah" Rachel moaned

"Fuck" Puck panted and began to increase his thrusts he felt Rachel come all over his cock and mentally high fived himself he hadn't been inside her that long and he already got her off

"Fuck I love it when you come Rach, you love it when I fuck you don't you baby" Puck panted into her ear

"Hmm yes Noah I do I fucking love it" Rachel said feeling herself getting wetter by the way he was talking to her

"I love to fuck your pretty pussy I love making you lose control" Puck said as he pounded into her faster and faster before they came together with each other's names on their lips

"Love you" They said at the same time before Puck pulled out of Rachel and kissed her cheek and pulled her into his side and they both feel asleep

**A/N So I totally used a coin to decide what the sex was because it was pretty much 50/50 and it landed on heads so girl it was :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 28

On November the 2nd Rachel and Puck celebrated their 2nd wedding anniversary by going out to dinner with their friends and the kids. Rachel was nearly 6 months along and was already getting over being pregnant. By Thanksgiving she was 28 weeks, she was relieved when Santana and Katie offered to have Thanksgiving lunch at their apartment it meant she didn't have to worry about the meal with Rena running around and Quinn didn't have to worry about making the meal when she had Jamie. Puck and Finn had Thanksgiving Day off which everyone was pleased to hear so they could all spend the day as a family.

"That turkey smells divine" Rachel said as soon as she walked into the apartment

"Thanks Rach it better taste good considering we have been basing it and preparing it for nearly a day now" Katie smiled before hugging her friend and giving Rena a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for setting up a kiddie play pen for the kids" Quinn said to Santana as she placed Jamie into it and handed him some toys.

"No problems; we want to make sure they have fun at their favourite aunties place" Santana grinned she absolutely loved her niece and nephew.

"And they love you guys too" Finn laughed at the girls before he and Puck put the case of beer into the girls fridge.

By the time lunch was ready, Finn and Puck made their children their lunches, (Jamie being 13 months had mash potato and some mashed up chicken, while Rena could get basically anything as long as it was cut into small pieces) while the girls sat at the table and began to eat their meals and drink (everyone besides Rachel) their wine. Quinn was telling everyone how she got a part time job at Summer Hill Elementary and she would start in February next year she couldn't believe she was graduating in December.

"That's awesome Quinn, you are going to be an amazing teacher" Santana gushed to her friend

"I hope so and I am only working 3 days a week so I can still spend the majority of my time with Jamie" Quinn said happily

"When I graduate at the end of next year I want a simple job opportunity like you have, part time work as a music teacher and when this one" Rachel rubs her belly "Is around 2 I will start auditioning for Broadway parts" Rachel smiled

"When is she due again?" Katie asked

"The 7th of February" Puck said from in the lounge room with a grin on his face

"What he said" Rachel laughed at her husband's eagerness

"Can you believe Rena is going to be 3 in January?" Santana sighed "She is growing up so fast"

"And then the following month another little girl will be here, so cute!" Katie said very excitedly

Rachel and Quinn just laughed

"So, have you two thought about having kids?" Quinn asked Santana and Katie

"Well, we have and we do want them; I love being an aunty but being a mum I see how happy you two are and we can't wait" Santana said

"But we are going to wait until our careers are sorted and we have stable jobs maybe after we get married" Katie added

"I mean we are all only 21 next year, not saying that it's bad that you guys have kids yet but we just want to wait" Santana smiled looking at Katie

"I never thought by the time I was 21 I would have 2 children and married to Noah Puckerman" Rachel smiled to herself "But I would change it for the world" She added

"Neither" Quinn smiled at Finn who was feeding Jamie and laughing with Puck while he helped Rena with her food

Xxxxx

By the start of December, Rachel and Rena were waiting at the airport for their flight to Lima. Puck was waiting with them but couldn't celebrate the holidays with his family because he was roasted on to work.

"It sucks that I can't come babe" Puck pouted

"I know Noah, we are going to miss you" Rachel said while she kissed her husband

"I already miss you" Puck said

"How? I'm right here" Rachel laughed

"Just do knowing that you will be gone for 2 weeks sucks" Puck said and kissed Rachel again

"Daddy why can't you come?" Rena asked sadly

"Because daddy has work he has to protect people for the holidays, but you and mummy will be seeing Nana, Aunty Sarah and Poppy so you guys will have so much fun" Puck said as he picked Rena up and hugged her tightly.

"Love you daddy" Rena said into her father's shoulder

"Love you too baby girl" Puck kissed her forehead "Always"

"_Flight 705 to Columbus is now boarding" _The lady over the PA announced.

"We better get going" Rachel said and kissed Puck and let him kiss her stomach before kissing Rena and watched his wife and daughter board the plane

"Love you daddy" Rena shouted before she was out of sight

"Love you too Rena" He said before turning to go back to their apartment

Xxxxx

On the last day of Hunnaka Puck was well and truly ready for Rachel and Rena too come home he hated being in their apartment all alone.

"Come home now please" Puck said as soon as Rachel answered the phone

"2 more days' baby and then we will be home your mum told me to tell you she loves you and too stay safe" Rachel said from inside her old bedroom at 10 o'clock at night as she spoke to Noah

"I miss you guys how was Rena?" Puck asked

"She was good she misses you like crazy… I miss you like crazy and these hormones aren't helping" Rachel hinted

"Want me to help you with that?" Puck asked loving were this conversation was going

"That would be amazing Noah" Rachel breathed in as she felt herself get wet at his words

"What are you wearing?" Puck asked his wife as he removed is boxers and began to palm his cock

"My blue nighty" She answered hearing her husband's breathing on the other end of the phone

"Take it off" He said gruffly

He waited until he heard Rachel's breathing back on the phone before asking

"Are you wet sexy?"

"So wet Noah just for you" Rachel said as she slipped 2 fingers inside of herself

"Are you touching yourself?" Puck asked as he began to stroke himself a little harder

"Yes oh god yes, I wish you were hear Noah I wish it was your cock inside of me instead of my fingers"

Hearing Rachel speaking like this made him even harder if that were even fucking possible

"I wish I was there, I would be fucking you so hard; I'd make you come some many times with my tongue and hands before I let you have my cock inside your beautiful pussy" Puck panted into the phone

"Oh fuck Noah" Rachel said increasing the pace of the fingers pumping in and out of her and moved her thumb to brush up against her clit

"I'm close Rachel are you?" Puck asked hurriedly

"So close Noah" Rachel moaned

They just listened to each other's panting and moans on the other end for a few moments before Puck announced that he was coming, just knowing her husband was coming all over his hard and belly made Rachel explode into her own orgasm; as they both calmed down Rachel said

"God I needed that but I expect the real deal as soon as I'm home" She said into the phone

"You better fucking believe it sexy" Puck said as he cleaned himself up

They continued to talk for another 20 minutes before saying their goodbyes they both couldn't wait to see each other again

**A/N I hope you like R&R please**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N I own nothing! I made a mistake last chapter I said that when Thanksgiving was there Rachel was 28 weeks but she was only 24 by December she would be 28 weeks this chapter starts off at Rena's 3****rd**** birthday R&R**

Chapter 29

"Happy birthday Rena" Rachel said as her daughter walked into her and Noah's room at around 6 in the morning

"Mummy" Rena smiled

"Happy Birthday princess" Puck said and lifted Rena up onto the bed and cuddled her

"Daddy I'm 3!" Rena said proudly

"Yep you are getting such a big girl" Puck sighed "Growing up to fast"

"Don't worry Noah she will always be your baby girl" Rachel said and kissed Noah's cheek before removing the blankets from her and got up

"Ready for your present Sparkles?" Rachel asked

"Yes please mummy" Rena beamed jumping up and down on the bed in excitement

Rachel laughed and walked into their wardrobe and returned with a massive present, Rena's eyes light up and she starting bouncing with even more excitement

"Happy birthday" Rachel said and kissed Rena on the forehead

Rena opened her present and smiled brightly at the brand new doll house that was in there, it had everything a little girl would want for her dolls plus 3 more dollies for her to play with. Noah passed her a smaller present and Rena kissed her dad's cheek before opening it and pulled out the kiddie makeup that was in there along with plastic heels so she could dress up and not trip over as much unlike when she uses Rachel's makeup and heels.

"Do you like it Rena?" Puck asked his daughter

"Yes so much" Rena smiled "Help me set it up daddy?" Rena asked Noah

"Anything for the birthday girl" Puck responded and took Rena's massive dollhouse into his daughter's room while Rena followed with her other presents.

"I'll make breakfast… Pancakes sound good?" Rachel asked her daughter

"Yes please mummy thank you" Rena smiled before following her father

After Rachel made breakfast, Puck's mobile rang and it was Maria calling to wish her granddaughter a happy birthday, Rena spoke to her nana as best as she could and for as long as she could until she wanted to continue to play with her new toys. At around 10 Quinn, Finn and Jamie arrived to celebrate the day with the very important birthday girl

"Aunty Quinn, Uncle Fwinn" Rena shouted as soon as they walked in the door

"Happy birthday baby girl" They both said at the same time, Finn picking her up and kissing her cheek and let Quinn do the same

"Here you go sweetie" Quinn smiled handing Rena her present

"Thank you" Rena said and accepted the present before sitting down and letting Jamie help her open it

"She's gunna be a great big sis Rach" Quinn whispered to her friend as they watched the two children open Rena's present. Rena screamed when she pulled out a complete Belle dress from Beauty and the beast

"Thank you" Rena shouted and hugged Quinn and Finn

"No problems Rena a princess has to have the princess dress" Finn smiled

"Mummy can you help me put it on please?" Rena asked Rachel

"Of course I will put it on and then we will wait for Aunty Tana and Aunty Katie to come and you can show it off to them" Rachel said holding out her hand for Rena to grab which she did and lead her into Rena's room to get her dressed for the day

When Rena walked out she had the tell tail yellow dress on, her heels and her hair in a beautiful bun and she looked adorable

"Princess Rena" Puck announced in a British accent

"Daddy" Rena said shyly as everyone looked at her

Santana and Katie walked through the door at that moment

"Oh my god a real life princess" Santana exclaimed

"Aunty Tana" Rena shouted and kicked off her heels so she could run to her aunty

"Happy birthday my angel" Santana said as she picked Rena up and hugged her

"Happy birthday sweetie" Katie said and kissed Rena on the cheek

"Aunty Katie" Rena smiled

"I love it that she still can't say my name properly" Finn said with a smile

"Her uncle Fwinn" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time and laughed

"My girl's got everyone wrapped around her little finger" Puck smiled

"Which one?" Santana said "Cuz I'd do anything for Rach too"

"Amen" Quinn and Katie said at the same time

"Here you go Rena" Katie handed Rena her present

"Thank you" Rena said politely "Jamie help me open it" She smiled and took Jamie's hand and walked over to the middle of the lounge room and let him open most of the present

"Like I said she is going to be an amazing big sister" Quinn said again to Rachel

"I know" Rachel said staring at her baby girl in awe

"It's a scooter" Santana said as Rena finally opened it

"Yeah thank you mummy can we please go to the park?"

"Not right now sweetie we have a big day her planned but tomorrow we can go" Rachel reasoned with Rena

"Okay"

Puck and Finn cooked the BBQ out on the veranda attached to the side of the apartment; it was un-usually warm for this time of year, after an amazing lunch and Rena and Jamie playing around it was cake time and Rena was excited

After Puck cut off a massive slice of cake for Rena which Rachel scolded him on she was very hypo. Rena was running around and playing with everything and anything even riding the scooter in the house as best she could of carpet. By 4 she was asleep on the couch much to everyone's relief along with Jamie

"Those two are going to be best friends I can just sense it" Quinn smiled at the children

"I hope so they are adorable together and Rena never leaves him out" Rachel smiled

"Thank you guys for coming" Puck said to his friends as they left around 5 that night

"No problems we had so much fun for a 3 year olds party" Santana laughed

"Shut up San you love it" Rachel grinned

"I do" Santana smiled

"Goodbye little one" Santana said to Rachel's belly and kissed it before she and Katie left

"Yeah bye sweetie" Quinn rubbed Rachel's belly and kissed Rachel on the cheek before leaving with Finn who was carrying a sleeping Jamie

"Bye guys" Puck and Rachel said quietly

"1 more month till she's here" Puck grinned as he hugged his wife from behind

"One more month" Rachel nodded and agreed before turning around and kissing Noah on the mouth

**A/N Rena's 3****rd**** birthday aw lol**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 30

When college re-started in January Rachel got her work sent home because she was 8 months pregnant and couldn't handle all of the traveling to and from school, having Rena running around was hard enough and she couldn't even bend down and tie her own shoelaces up to say Rachel was annoyed was an understatement. Rachel was counting down the days until she could finally meet her daughter and she was driving Puck up the wall with her whinging but he didn't say anything because she was giving him the most precious gift and he could tell Rachel was just over being pregnant… plus he liked his balls attached to his body. By the 7th of February two days after Rachel's due date the baby was nowhere near arriving into this world.

"Noah I just want her to finally come; I'm so over being pregnant" Rachel complained

"I know baby but Doctor Skipper said that it doesn't look like she is going to be coming anytime soon; and if she hasn't come in 2 weeks then he will induce labour" Noah said soothing his wife by massaging her back

"I can't even pick Rena up anymore" Rachel said tears in her eyes

"It's alright Rachel I promise" Puck cooed

"I'm sorry for crying but I can't help it I'm just so frustrated" Rachel sighed

"I know it can't be easy for you" Puck said into her hair

"Rena was a month early I hope this one isn't a month late" Rachel complained

"How about we think of some names?" Puck said trying to distract his wife

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan" Rachel smiled

"Do you have any names you like?" Puck asked continuing to massage Rachel's back

"Um a few but I don't know if you will like them Noah" Rachel said

"Hit me" Puck replied

"Adi it means jewel" Rachel smiled while rubbing her stomach

"She is a jewel, she's such a gift I love it" Noah smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek

"Really? You don't mind if we call her Adi?" Rachel beamed

"No problems but I kinda want her middle name to be Maria, my ma has done so much for us and I know it will mean the world to her" Noah said almost shyly

"And I want to have Santana's name as her middle name, like Quinn is with Rena" Rachel added

"Adi Santana Maria Puckerman, I love it" Puck smiled "And apparently so does she" Rachel grinned placing Puck's hand over her belly where Adi was kicking

"Hey Adi I can't wait to meet you could you please hurry up because mummy and I are so excited to see you and your big sister Rena can't wait she has told us so many times that you and her are going to be best friends" Puck said to Rachel stomach

"Such a softy Noah" Rachel grinned at her husband "Being pregnant is making me so tired, I'm going to bed ok" Rachel sighed before Puck helped her up off the couch and helped her into bed

Xxxxx

1 week had passed and no Adi, Rachel was beyond annoyed but was always distracted either by Rena, Noah, Quinn, Katie, Finn and Santana they never left her alone, when Noah was working one of the girl's was always with her just in case she went into labour. Puck was a work and Santana was sleeping out in the lounge room, Rena was in bed and Rachel was asleep when she sprung up into a sitting position due to immense pain, not even 10 seconds later Rachel's water broke.

"Crap" Rachel sighed before slowly standing up and slowly walked out into the lounge room

"San" Rachel said "Santana… San" Rachel said a little louder which caused Santana to wake up

"My water broke" Rachel said calmly

"Oh ok are you ok?" Santana said waking up immediately

"Yes I find the contractions aren't too bad but can you call Noah and call either Quinn or Katie so they can look after Rena before we leave for the hospital?" Rachel asked

"Of course just sit down or anything that makes it easier do you want anything?" Santana said frantically

"No I'm fine I just want Noah" Rachel said gripping the arm of the couch as another contraction came and left

"Ok" Santana said quickly kissing her cheek and grabbing her phone to call everyone she needed to call

Xxxxx

An hour later Rachel, Santana and Noah where in the hospital, Rachel's contractions where getting faster and more further along and she was already 7cm dilated

"Good this hurts just as much the second time" Rachel said through gritted teeth as she held Noah's hand

"I know baby you will be ok just think in a few more hours we will have our baby girl here" Noah said reminding her off why she was going through all this pain

"I know but it just really fucking hurts" Rachel moaned out in pain

"You are Rachel fucking Puckerman remember" Santana said with a smile

"Yep Puckerman's are badass" Puck said with a grin

After another few hours it was time for Rachel to push, within 20 minutes of her starting to push, Adi Santana Maria Puckerman was born into this world on the 15th of February weighing 6pounds 5onces and made her mother proud with the set of lungs she had on her screaming her way and taking her first breathe with no hesitation. Rachel was crying when they placed the little girl onto her chest, Rachel kissed her on the forehead even though she hadn't been cleaned off yet her daughter was finally here. After they had cleaned Adi up; they placed Adi into Rachel's arms and Santana, Rachel and Noah couldn't wipe the smiles they had on their faces.

"She's perfect you guys" Santana said and kissed Rachel's hair

"Perfect" Puck repeated and kissed his wife on the lips "Can I hold her?" Puck asked

Rachel just nodded and handed Adi to Noah, she was gorgeous, brown hair, hazel eyes and her mother's nose and mouth, completely different to Rena but just as perfect.

"Hey Adi daddy loves you so much" Puck said with tears in his eyes

"Naw Puckerman is crying" Santana lightly jabbed at Puck which they all laughed

"Can I have her back?" Rachel asked

"Of course babe" Puck kissed Adi one the forehead one more time before giving her to Rachel

"I love you baby girl" Rachel cooed and held her daughter close she couldn't believe that she was finally here

**A/N So Adi is born yeah lol hope you liked the chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N I own nothing! **

**Chapter 31**

Early the next morning Finn and Quinn arrived with Jamie and Rena to meet little Adi for the first time. Rachel was nervous about how Rena would react to Adi but she didn't have to be because as soon as Rena saw her little sister in her daddy's arms she imminently ran up to him and kissed her forehead and whispered hello into her little ears.

"She's so little mummy" Rena smiled at Rachel and Finn sat her carefully on Rachel's bed

"Yeah she is she's tiny you were like that at one stage" Rachel said hugging her eldest daughter "I missed you baby girl" Rachel kissed Rena's cheek

"Missed you too mummy… Did she come out of you?" Rena asked "That would of hurt you ok?" Rena said "Do you need anything mummy?" Rena said concerned for her mother

"I'm fine sweetie but thank you so much for seeing if I was ok" Rachel said with tears in her eyes (damn hormones) and kissed her daughter and pulled her into a hug

"As long as you are ok" Rena double checked

"I'm fine sweetheart" Rachel responded

"Guys she's amazing" Quinn gushed as Puck handed Adi to her

"She's gunna be such a stunner" Finn agreed kissing Adi on the forehead

"She's got your eyes Noah" Rachel said to her husband

"Yep, Rena's got your and she has mine" Puck smiled

"Do I have your eyes mummy?" Rena said alarmed

"No sweetie just the same colour" Rachel laughed

"Oh" Rena said happily "That's cool" She giggled

After a few hours of Rena holding Adi with Puck right by her side so she doesn't drop her and Rachel and Quinn talking while she gets used to breastfeeding again it's finally time for Rachel and Adi to be discharged. Once their home Rachel is so tired, Adi and Rena are both asleep so Puck and Rachel put Rena into her room and Adi into her crib in their room and go to sleep because god knows they all need it.

Xxxxx

"Rena Quinn Ruth Puckerman get here now" Rachel yells out to her daughter

When Rena slowly walks into the lounge room and stares at her artwork that she drew in red lipstick on the wall she knows she's in trouble

"Any idea on how this got here Rena?" Rachel asked her daughter as calmly as possible

"Adi did it" Rena says straight away and glances at the 1 month old laying in her bouncer watching the whole scene play out

"Adi did it did she now?" Rachel says not amused

"Yep I saw her" Rena says shyly

"She can't even crawl baby girl so how is she to get into my makeup and then draw on the wall?" Rachel asked Rena

"Um" Rena stuttered "I'm sorry mummy I ran out of paper" Rena said using crocodile tears

"You are staying in your room and I'm taking away all your dolls for the rest of the day" Rachel says as she walks into Rena's room with Rena running behind her

"No you can't take my dollies" Rena pouted beginning to cry

"I don't care you can't just draw on the walls Rena" Rachel snapped and got all of her dollies and her doll house and moved them into her and Noah's wardrobe high where Rena couldn't reach them

"Mummy!" Rena screamed and began to throw a tantrum

When Rena yelled suddenly in caused Adi to begin crying, Rachel sighed and looked over at the coffee table full of homework she hadn't even completed yet and glanced at the clock as she consoled Adi begging Noah to arrive home. At 7 Puck finally arrived home but not to what he expected, Rena was asleep yes and so was Adi but Rachel was crying on the lounge floor covered in textbooks

"Baby are you ok?" Puck rushed next to his wife

"N-No I ca-can't do this a-anymore" Rachel sobbed

"Can't do what?" Puck asked generally concerned for his wife

"Rena drew on the walls with lipstick and began yelling when I took her dolls away which caused Adi to start screaming and she didn't settle down until a about an hour ago and Rena said she hated me Noah" Rachel sobbed even harder at that "She's 3 and she already hates me" Rachel wailed

"No she doesn't baby you're the best mum and those girls are fucking lucky to have you as their mum" Puck said picking Rachel up off the ground and sat on the couch with him in her arms "I'm lucky to have you and we all love you so much Rach" Puck reassured Rachel

"I'm scared Noah I never had a mother I know it's late considering Adi is our second child but what if I'm going to be a failed mother?" Rachel cried into Puck's shoulder

"Impossible Rach you are the best mum I've ever met and those little girls in their love you so much" Puck said and kissed Rachel on the lips

"I love you Rachel" Puck said again Rachel's hair

"I love you too Noah" Rachel sighed and kissed him

Xxxxx

Adi was 1 and a half months old and was going to the doctors for a check up to make sure everything was going fine, Adi was in picture perfect health but Rachel not so much. She told Dr Skipper how she had been feeling lately and how overwhelmed she was feeling; Dr Skipper told her he thought she may have post-partum depression.

"What?" Rachel asked shocked

"It can happen to anyone Rachel it just means your hormones haven't rebalanced properly after the birth of the baby and while sometimes it can just be the baby blues it can also be something a little bigger, depression" Dr Skipper told her

"W-what do I do?" Rachel asked slowly and quietly

"Since you are no longer breastfeeding Adi we can prescribe anti-depressants if you wish or you could do some counselling but with post-partum depression it's best to take the medication because it's a chemical imbalance in the brain nothing to do with you or how you normally are and it will get you back to where you were before the birth of Adi quicker" Dr Skipper informed Rachel

Rachel looked down at Adi who was in her arms and back up at Dr Skipper

"I'll do whatever it takes" She said and kissed Adi on the head

"Ok I will write you up a prescription low dosage and come back and see me in 4 weeks and we can talk about how you are going" Dr Skipper said

"Okay" Rachel said hesitantly and walked out with the prescription, Adi and the bill

Xxxxx

Later that night when the kids were in bed Rachel and Puck were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Rachel told him about what happened at the doctors

"Noah… I have post-partum depression" Rachel said quickly

Puck looked at Rachel and turned off the telly

"What does that mean?" Puck said facing Rachel

"It means the hormones and chemicals in my brain are all over the place and that's why I'm so teary and sad all the time; they have having trouble getting back to normal so I have to take some anti-depressants for a little while until I get better" Rachel said bravely

"Are you ok honey?" Puck said pulling Rachel into a hug

"I'm okay I guess worried but I'm okay" Rachel said

"Anything I can do you let me know, I will always be here for you baby I promise" Puck said to Rachel sincerely

"I know Noah, thank you" Rachel kissed Noah on the mouth "I love you"

"Love you too baby" Puck said

**A/N So a few of my friends have post-partum depression and it's something people don't like talking about so I'm writing it into this story. It's ok to ask for help and it doesn't make you a bad mother it is all the hormones, I have depression myself so I know how hard it can be… I've never had post-partum as I've never had a baby but it can be hard to accept the medication and the down days. Please R&R hope you enjoy**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N I own nothing! And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I have wanted to write a character with depression for a while and even the strongest people can get this mental illness but you are not weak and you will survive, I've battled it for 3 years and I am 18 and it is not just starting to get under control so I know how it feels love aussiegleek18 xo **

**A/N/2 Rena's name is pronounced Re-NA just like it's spelt to all of you wondering sorry if I confused anyone x**

Chapter 32

Rachel has been on her medication for 2 weeks, Adi is 2 months old and Rachel has started back at college. Only Noah, Quinn, Santana, Finn and Katie know about Rachel's post-partum depression; she hasn't told her daddy or Maria because she doesn't want to them to worry about her. In front of her friends she puts on a smile, the medication hasn't really kicked in yet but when she is alone especially when she is holding Adi she could sob for hours just holding her daughter; she loves Adi so much but every time she looks at her she thinks she is going to be a horrible mother to her and it brings her to tears all the time. Rena was at day care and Rachel had a day off from college so it was just her and Adi; when Adi began crying she fed her and walked her into Noah and her room and sat in the middle of her bed; Adi was asleep in her arms and Rachel just cried and cried, she hated feeling this way but she couldn't help it but Noah kept reminding her that it wouldn't last and she would be back to her normal bubbly self… but when?

Rachel had a doctor's appointment with Dr Skipper to talk about her depression and to see if the medication was working; after she left the appointment she felt better talking it out with him, he upped her dosage by 10 more mg but he said he believed this would be the right about for her, she told him about the crying episodes she had every day and he told her to tell Noah whenever she had them or was feeling like she was about to have one as much as possible. He also recommended that she spend a night with the girls every once and a while to be a normal young adult, the worst thing she could do was to never give herself a break.

"Noah" Rachel called out as soon as she arrived back in the apartment that night

"Yea babe" Puck said sitting on the couch feeding Adi

"Hey baby girl" Rachel cooed to Adi and kissed her on the head

"How was the appointment" Noah asked

"Good; I was upped on the anti-depressants but he believes I shouldn't need to be upped again; but I do have something to tell you" Rachel sighed "I cry, like every single day with Adi in my arms… I cry and I try to hold it back… and I try to be strong… But sometimes it's really hard Noah" Rachel said shakily

"Rach" Puck said burping Adi and placing her into her bouncer in the lounge room

"I'm sorry Noah" Rachel sobbed

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rachel, it's okay and you will be okay, you are gunna beat this thing you're a Puckerman baby; talk to me day or night I hate that I can't help you" Puck sighed and pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed her cheek "I love you Rachel and so do your kids and you love us so much, you are always there for us let us be there for you please" Noah almost begged

Rachel just nodded her head and sobbed into Puck's shoulder, after a few moments she stopped and picked up Adi from her bouncer and hugged her a tight as she could without hurting her

"I love you my baby girl, you and your sister; mummy loves you so much" Rachel said as tears rolled down her cheeks and kissed Adi all of her face causing her to smile; a smile so big, her first smile; and it was to her mother and Rachel fell a little bit more in love with this baby girl right in front of her

"She smiled Noah" Rachel beamed

"Yep at her mummy cuz she's awesome and she loves her so much" Puck whispered as he watched to interaction between his daughter and his wife

"Mummy?" Rena's voice said from the hallway "I'm scared" She sobbed holding on to her blanket and came running out to her mum

"Honey are you okay?" Puck asked trying to comfort Rena

"No but I want mummy" Rena sobbed a little louder

Rachel handed Adi to Noah and Rena jumped on her lap and instantly calmed down in Rachel's arms

"What's wrong Sparkles?" Rachel said worried

"Monsters" _Hiccup _"In my" _Hiccup _"room" Rena sobbed

"Baby girl it was just a dream sweetie do you want to sleep with mummy and daddy?" Rachel asked

"Yes please mummy I love you" Rena said clinging to her mother

It's like both of the girl's knew their mother needed them, Adi smiled her very first smiled at Rachel and Rena needed her to keep her safe from the "monsters" because they love her so much. Rachel realised that no matter what this depression could make her feel it would never take away the love she has for her family and it will never make her think they don't love her back again.

**A/N Short chapter sorry :( also I am thinking about writing a darker Puckleberry fiction would any of you be interested in that? R&R please love you guy's xo**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N I own nothing! I don't own Dog Days are over. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing you guys really makes my day :) I may not upload another chapter for a few days because I have a BUSY weekend so sorry :( R&R please**

Chapter 33

Adi was 4 months old (June) and Rachel had been on her medication for a few months and thankfully it was calming her down. She still had her sad days and days were she felt very overwhelmed but they were becoming fewer and fewer and Rachel was slowly going back to her old self. Rachel loved college it was her last year and in 6 months she would be a NYU graduate; Rena was excelling at day care she was one of the smartest in her class and she loved music which Noah and Rachel were thrilled about and Adi was as gorgeous as ever, she had full control over her neck muscles and is always laughing and smiling especially to her mum, she is a mummy's girl. The only bad thing that was going on in Puck and Rachel's life was the fact that they haven't had sex in 2 months and that shit ain't kosher according to Puck. Rachel asked Santana and Katie to look after the kids for the weekend and they agreed because Santana said that she couldn't handle celibate Rachel and Puck any more. Rachel wore a red lace bra and pantie set and waited for Noah to arrive back from his shift at work; thankfully he didn't get held back and was home right on time, he open the door to the apartment to see Rachel spread out on the table laying on her side, her torso covered in chocolate sauce.

"I'm messy, clean me up?" Rachel said sultry

Puck stalked towards his wife and stared at her smoking body

"Fuck your beautiful Rachel" He moaned appreciatively "And you're all mine" He grunted

"Yours" She smiled

Puck tore off his shirt and his pants leaving him only in his black boxers; he moved to hover over Rachel on the table and began to suck and lick the sauce of her body, nibbling on her tits and then removing her bra.

"Fuck so hot" Puck moaned before sucking on to her left nipple

"Oh Noah" Rachel moaned arching her body into his chest "So good"

Puck began to knead her right breast while he continued to suck on her left one, Rachel could feel that her panties were soaked and she just wanted Puck inside her it had been 2 friggin months after all and come on her husband looked like a Greek God!

"I need you inside me Noah" Rachel moaned as she slipped her hand into his boxers "I need your massive cock in me to make me cum" Rachel moaned as she wiped her thumb over the head of his penis collecting the pre-cum weeping from the head, she removed her hands and licked her finger that had the cum and Puck thrusted into her just wanting to be deep inside of her.

"Fuck yes" Puck moaned

He removed his boxers and Rachel tore off her panties, Rachel handed Noah the condom and watched in awe as he slipped it over his massive cock

"Oh fuck" Rachel moaned just staring at her husband

"Ready?" Puck asked

"Hmm" Rachel whimpered before moaning loudly as Puck thrusted to the hilt inside of her

"Oh fuck Rach so fucking tight" Puck moaned and began to thrust fast in and out

"Oh Noah, god" Rachel moaned clinging to his shoulders to give herself some leverage and gently bit his ear lope as he pounded into her

"Fuck" Puck spat "I fucking love you Rach missed you" Puck mumbled out

"Love you too Noah… Missed you… Needed this… Need you" Rachel moaned as she matched his thrusts

"I'm gunna cum baby… are you close?" Puck muttered into her ear

"Yes Noah so god damn close" Rachel moaned

Puck began to rub her clit and kiss the side of her neck, within a few moments Rachel was fluttering around his cock and cum screaming Noah's name, she milked Puck for everything he had causing him to chant her name out as he came in the condom.

"God damn" Puck moaned as he removed the condom and went into the bathroom and disposed of it, before arriving back out into the dining room to see Rachel still laying on her back naked on the table.

"We are gunna have to burn this table Noah" Rachel laughed as she slowly got the ability to sit up

"Yeah our girls are not eating food on this again" Puck agreed

"Mmm" Rachel sighed "I love you Noah"

"Love you too Rachel always remember that" Puck gave Rachel a searing kiss on the lips before picking her up bridal style

"We have all night don't we babe?" Puck asked hopefully

"Yep the girls are with Santana and Katie" Rachel smiled "What are we going to do to pass the time?" Rachel smiled coyly at Noah

"I say I'm gunna make love to my beautiful wife until she can't walk properly" He muttered sexily into her ear

"She would love that very much" Rachel agreed feeling a new wave on wetness coming through her she just began to kiss Puck on the neck and let him carry her into their bedroom

Xxxxx

2 weeks later, Rachel, Puck, Adi, Quinn, Finn, Jamie, Santana and Katie were all in Rena's classroom watching a play that the kids had been working on for a month. Rena loved the spotlight and Puck couldn't help but laugh as he thought just how much his girls reminded him of his beautiful wife, god he loved her. As the show finished everyone clapped and cheered, Rena's cheering squad the loudest, her daddy and Aunty Santana knew how to make a scene; Rena ran up to her family with a beaming smile

"Did you guys see, I was great wasn't I" Rena beamed

"You were amazing Rena mummy is so proud of you baby girl" Rachel said kissing her daughter on the forehead and bending down so Rena could kiss Adi who was in Rachel's arms

"Amazing" Quinn beamed "The prettiest girl up there" She whispered making her niece laugh

"You're our Star Rena" Puck cooed to his daughter picking her up

"Hell yeah Rena you kicked ass" Santana whispered so Rachel couldn't hear causing Rena to laugh

"You were the best Rena" Finn smiled

"Thanks uncle Fwinn" She smiled in Puck's arms

"You defiantly have your mum's voice" Katie cooed "So proud"

"Thanks" Rena said shyly even though she loved all the attention

"Mummy you should sing for our class" Rena said excitedly

"Aw I don't know sweetheart, it's a day for you guys" Rachel said

"Miss Stacey" Rena yelled

"Yes Rena you yelled" Miss Stacey laughed at the little girl

"My mummy is a good singer can she sing for us?" Rena asked

"Well only if she wants to we would be honoured Rachel, Rena talks about you singing to her and her sister all the time" Miss Stacey smiled

All the children looked at Rachel waiting for her answer

"Fine" Rachel smiled "I will sing" Rena started laughing

"Yeah mummy's gunna sing" She yelled

"Rena remember inside voice in the classroom" Miss Stacey reminded her

"Right sorry" Rena whispered

"What do you want me to sing Sparkles?" Rachel asked

"Days are over" Rena smiled

"Ok sure" Rachel smiled at her daughter and all the children sat down near Rachel as she began to sing

**Happiness hit her like a train on a track**

**Coming towards her stuck still no turning back**

**She hid around corners and she hid under beds**

**She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**

**With every bubble she sank with her drink**

**And washed it away down the kitchen sink**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**

**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**

**Leave all your love and your longing behind**

**You can't carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

**And I never wanted anything from you**

**Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh**

**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back**

**Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**

**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**

**Leave all your love and your longing behind**

**You can't carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

The kids and their family member's all began to clap

"When do you finish your course at NYU" The director at the day care asked

"In December why?" Rachel said

"Well I have wanted to open up a music class taught at this centre, 4 days a week starting in the next year or so I just needed a teacher, are you interested?" The director asked

"Um yes of course, count me in" Rachel grinned

"I will call you in the next few weeks and we can talk some more, I really hope you decied to teach her" She smiled before leaving the room

"Awesome babe" Puck kissed her cheek

Rachel Puckerman may be getting her groove back

**A/N R&R please**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I own nothing! Jamie can't pronounce Rena's name so it's Wena.**

Chapter 34

It was July when Santana and Katie announced to the group that they were engaged.

"Oh my god I'm so excited for you guys!" Rachel practically screamed when she saw their matching engagement rings

"They are beautiful" Quinn gushed over the rings

"Congrats San you deserve it" Puck said hugging his best friend

"Really happy for you two" Finn smiled and hugged the girls

"We don't want a big wedding you guys, so it will just be you guys, us and our parents; we want it soon so maybe April of next year" Santana smiled

"And thank god same sex marriage is legal in New York, I've always wanted to get married here" Katie gushed and kissed Santana

Quinn and Rachel smiled at the two girls

"Rach I want you to be my bridesmaid of honour" Santana asked Rachel

"Of course I will San" Rachel beamed and hugged her friend

"And Quinn I'd love it if you would be my bridesmaid of honour" Katie asked Quinn

"I would be delighted" Quinn smiled

"The kids are so being involved in this wedding" Santana told everyone looking at Finn and Puck "I mean the kids not you two" She smiled playfully at the guys

"Haha very fucking funny Satan" Puck playfully shot back

"Noah! Language… Jamie is speaking quite well and picking everything up and Rena is not going to say those words ever again" Rachel scolded her husband

"Sorry babe" Puck sighed

"Mummy, Jamie smacked me" Rena cried running into the room

"Rena are you okay princess" Rachel said bending down to pick up her crying daughter

"No, he smacked me!" Rena said through her tears

"Jamie Burt Hudson did you smack Rena?" Quinn asked angry with her son

"Sorry" Jamie said with his own tears in his eyes

"Mate you know not to hit, boys don't hit girls" Finn told his son

"She wouldn't share" Jamie stuttered out while wiping his tears

"Rena how come you didn't share with Jamie you always share your toys with him" Puck asked his daughter who had stopped crying and was just letting her mother comfort her

"Adi steals all my toys and their MINE, so he can't use them" Rena said angrily

"She doesn't use them sweetie" Rachel said

"Yes daddy gave her one of my dollies last night and he didn't ask their mine!" Rena said shooting Puck a death stare

"Sorry Rena I didn't know, but being a big sister you have to share; I shared with Aunty Sarah when we were little, and Adi will share with you when she grows up to" Puck said

Rena just looked at her dad before saying "You said she was your princess as well"

"Oh Rena" Rachel said wiping her daughter's tears away with her thumb and kissed her cheek

"I'm sorry baby girl; you are my princess and so is Adi, but you'll always be my first princess Rena I promise" Puck said taking Rena from Rachel's arms "I love you so much baby girl" He reminded his daughter

"Okay" She whispered to Noah "Love you too daddy"

Adi started crying at that moment and Rachel picked her up

"Adi loves you Rena so much, she wants cuddles" Santana said comforting her niece

"Yeah why don't you give your sister a hug baby girl?" Rachel asked as Noah led Rena to the couch to sit her down and Rachel placed Adi into her arms

Rena smiled at Adi and kissed her forehead before looking at Jamie

"Sorry I didn't share" Rena said

"Sorry I hit you Wena" Jamie said sadly

Rachel took Adi out of Rena's arms to let Rena get off the couch and Jamie and Rena hugged

"Come on let play blocks" Rena smiled leading the younger boy out of the lounge room

"K" Jamie laughed and followed Rena like his life depended on it

"They are so adorable! I guarantee you they will marry each other" Quinn sighed happily staring at where the two kids have just gone

"I know how cute!" Katie gushed

"No way! Like I said neither of my girls are dating till their 30" Puck said seriously

"Yeah and there's no way Jamie is going to be like Puck was when he was a teenager and I think it would be funny if Rena dated a guy like that, he just better be prepared to go through me and Puck" Finn smiled at Puck he loved rubbing that in

"No she won't be dating a guy like Puck" Rachel said sternly

"Thanks babe" Puck said faking being hurt but he kind of was annoyed

"I didn't date a guy like Puck I dated Noah, our baby deserves her very own Noah they both do" She said kissing Adi on the forehead

"Yeah a guy like Noah" Santana mocked

"Shut up Lopez" Puck said

"Hey wait; are you changing your last names?" Finn said innocently

"Well we talked about that and yes, I'm going to take the name Lopez, I have a brother who will carry on the Richards name and San doesn't so I am taking Lopez to keep the name going" Katie smiled at Santana

"So Santana's the guy in the relationship" Finn said confused

"What a surprise" Puck said sarcastily

"Noah! Say sorry" Rachel snapped

"Sorry" He mumbled

"Yeah I wonder who wears the pants in that relationship" Santana mocked and started laughing when Puck winced

"Dude you are so whipped" Finn chuckled

"Don't talk Hudson what did you have to do before you knocked off yesterday?" Puck laughed at Finn

"Not cool" Finn said

"Okay whatever, San and Katie you guys Rachel and I should go talk in your room about this wedding, it's a while away but it's so exciting!" Quinn said grabbing them by the arms and leading them into the room

"You guys play with the kids" Rachel smiled and followed her friends into the room with Adi in her arms

Puck and Finn nodded and walked into the spare room where the kids were playing

"Daddy" Rena smiled as soon as she saw him walk in

"Baby girl what are you doing?" Puck asked sitting next to Rena as Finn sat next to Jamie

"Playing blocks and then we are going to play dollies wanna play?" Rena asked her uncle and dad

"Of course, but I am totally the car" Puck said quickly

"Not fair" Finn muttered but took the doll Rena handed him with a smile he could never disappoint his nieces he loved them too much

**A/N Hope you like check out my new story Lies, Lies and more lies :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 35

The summer break flew by and before Rachel knew it she was back at college, she only had 2 months left before she graduated and she was so excited. The director at the day care centre kept her word and contacting her and she would be the music teacher at 'Cloud 9' day care centre 4 days a week and she would get free day care for Rena and Adi on the days she worked which would save her and Noah a ton of money. It was October 3rd Jamie's 2nd birthday and everyone was at Quinn and Finn's to celebrate with them, everyone was growing up so fast.

"Happy birthday little man" Puck said and hugged his nephew

"Uncle Puck" Jamie smiled and took the present Rachel handed him

"Aunty Wachel" Jamie beamed he loved Rachel so much and Rachel loved him just as much right back

"Jamie happy birthday sweetie what did mummy and daddy buy you?" Rachel asked

"Trucks" Jamie said proudly and took Rachel's hand and led her to his room to show off his presents

"I think my son just stole your wife dude" Finn joked to Puck

"First Katie now Jamie who is next?" Puck laughed

"Me" Rena shouted having no idea what her father and uncle were talking about

Puck and Finn just laughed

"I love it that Jamie calls me Uncle Puck, I don't know how many times Quinn and Rachel have told him to call me Noah" Puck shuttered only Rachel could call him Noah

The day was a fun day, Rena and Jamie played with his new toys, Rena even played trucks with him even though she didn't really like trucks; Adi who was 8 months was nearly already crawling she was a very fast leaner was sitting in the lounge room playing with her toys with her mum and Quinn while Santana, Finn, Katie and Puck played a card game on the dining room table.

"She looks so much like you Rach" Quinn smiled as she helped Adi put a block in the right place

"I know, Rena is like her daddy but with my eyes, and Adi is like me but with Noah's eyes, they are both perfect" Rachel gushed over Adi and Quinn and Rachel laughed when she started clapping her hands because she put the circle shape block in the circle shaped hole.

"Smarty" Rachel smiled to Adi and kissed her forehead

"So have you thought of having any more kids Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Well we have but we want to wait maybe until Jamie is 5 or 6, what about you popping out a 3rd Puckerman any time soon?" Quinn laughed

"No way, 2 is plenty for the moment" Rachel said hurriedly "But I wouldn't mind a boy, so we will definitely have one more, but if we end up with 3 girls so be it I am not having a 4th child" Rachel laughed

"Mum come play" Jamie said running into the lounge room and harassing Quinn to follow him into his room

"Okay sweetie, can Adi and Rachel come to?" Quinn asked Jamie

"Yep" He said popping the 'p'

"Looks like we are playing trucks" Rachel said sounding excited for Jamie

"Yeah" Quinn giggled and let her son lead her into the room

Xxxxx

The next two months flew by and on the 5th of December Rachel graduate from college with her family there to support her, no one was more prouder of her then Puck, his wife had worked so hard, raising 2 kids, battling PPD and she was a survivor, he watched her get her diploma with 10 month old Adi in his arms and Rena sitting next to him and Quinn cheering for her mummy; he was an awesome day to say the least.

"You did it baby I'm so proud of you" Puck said and kissed his wife as she made her way down to join her family

"Thank you Noah" Rachel said

"Mummy you look so pretty!" Rena ran up to her mum and launched herself at her so she could hug her mum

"Thank you baby girl and you look beautiful" Rachel said admiring her daughter's new dress

"Aunty Tana took me and Adi dress shopping for today" Rena said as Rachel put her down and twirled her dress

"Very pretty" Rachel smiled and took Adi from Noah's arms "You look so cute Miss Adi" Rachel cooed and kissed her daughter all over her face

Everyone went back to Puck and Rachel's were Quinn, Santana and Katie had organised a mini party for Rachel, after all she deserved it.

"You guys didn't have to do this" Rachel said as she walked into her beautifully decorated apartment

"Yes we did you and San did an amazing job at my graduation party so you get one to no exceptions" Quinn said

"We have all your favourite food" Katie said leading her to the dining room table covered in all of Rachel's favourite meals (Thank god Puck brought a new table, because she refused to eat of the other one) Puck and Rachel looked at each other and Rachel blushed they were both thinking about the other table.

After everyone had eaten their lunch and all the kids were sleeping in Rena's room for their afternoon nap, Quinn stood up and made an announcement

"Rachel you are my best friend and you have been through so much this last 10 months. I am so proud of you for never giving up and for never backing down, you didn't let the depression beat you and you never will let it get the better of you. You are an amazing mother, and in all honesty I try to be a great mother like you, you help me when I need it the most and when I had no idea what I was doing with Jamie you were always a phone call away and didn't even yell at me when I called you at 2 in the morning because he refused to sleep. You are moving on to the next chapter of your life, as a music teacher and in the next couple of years you better believe that you are going to take Broadway by storm, how could you not you're amazing. So everyone raise you glass to toast Rachel Puckerman, the most amazing and most badass chick I know" Quinn smiled at Rachel with tears in her eyes

"To Rachel" Everyone toasted and all went over to hug Rachel

**A/N Hope you like**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who reviews it makes my day :)**

Chapter 36

December had flown by, they celebrated the holidays in New York, Maria, Sarah and Jonah came to New York to celebrate with them, it was Adi's first Hunnaka/Christmas (Santana and Quinn begged Puck and Rachel that they didn't have to celebrate it but they come over to whoever's apartment was hosting the Christmas day lunch to eat and so they could give Adi and Rena presents), they had a small birthday party for Rena's 4th birthday but on the 15th of February, Rachel and Puck's apartment was decorated in everything that a little girl could want for her first birthday, Adi was turning 1 today and like Rachel did when Rena turned 1 she went overboard on everything!

"Happy birthday Miss Adi" Rachel cooed to her daughter who had just woken up and was smiling up at her lying in her crib

"Happy Birthday angel" Puck cooed leaning down to pick Adi up (Rena was his princess, Adi was his angel)

"Mummy is it Adi's birthday?" Rena said walking into her parents room when she heard them getting up

"Yes baby girl it is she is 1 today! Did you want to help her open up her presents?" Rachel asked her eldest daughter

"If she will let me" Rena said staring at her sister laughing in their father's arms

"I'm sure she won't mind at all princess" Puck said and sat Adi on the floor in their room while Rachel gave Adi her presents, Rena and Adi opened them up and Rena started laughing; they had brought her a whole heap of toys and dolls, but all Adi was interested in playing with was the big box that of the presents came in.

"She's in the box again" Rena said to her parents who were in the kitchen cooking breakfast while the girls played in the lounge room

"That's okay she must really like the box" Rachel laughed hearing her daughter giggling inside of it because no one could see her (well so she thought)

Around 10, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Katie and Jamie arrived coming with presents; Rena and Jamie helped Adi open them, Rachel loved the little outfit Santana and Katie brought her, once Rachel had dressed Adi into her new dress, she went straight back to playing with that box.

"Well she's easy to shop for" Finn laughed

"I reckon, she has all these toys and she only wants to play hide and seek in a stupid box" Puck smirked at his daughter who was rolling around in the box while Rena was trying to steady it so it didn't tip over

"Do you remember Rena's first birthday? She definitely wasn't settling for a damn box" Rachel smiled

"She threw a tantrum when I wanted to look at her doll" Santana laughed

"Jamie's 2, Adi's 1 and Rena's 4 can you believe how old they are getting?" Quinn said

"I know and we are all turning 22 this year… I feel so damn old" Rachel groaned in disapproval

"I know!" Quinn sighed before laughing when Jamie and Rena where rolling Adi gently around in the box

"They should be more careful" Rachel said and was about to get up to sort out the situation when Puck stopped her

"Don't worry babe their kids, they are allowed to get a little ruff now and again besides they are being gentle, Adi is having a blast can't you hear her laughing?" Puck asked his wife

"I know but I don't want her to get injured Noah" Rachel sighed

"She'll be fine they all will be chill babe" Puck said pulling Rachel into his lap and kissing her cheek

"You two are disgustingly cute" Katie said while fake gagging

"Shut up Katie" Puck smirked before turning Rachel's head and began to full on make out with her

"Think of the children" Santana said over dramatically

Puck just flipped them off and Rachel laughed when they broke the kiss panting trying to catch her breath

"Eww" Quinn simply said getting up and heading to the kitchen to start lunch

Rachel kissed Puck one last time and made her way to the kitchen to help Quinn, once lunch was ready, Rena and Jamie bolted to the table, Jamie was still in a high chair along with Adi but Rena had a little booster seat on a normal chair so she could eat with the adults at the table. Finn fed Jamie, while Rachel fed Adi; Quinn chopped up Rena's food and helped her with it because she was sitting next to her, after lunch; they all stayed until about 4 before they had to go home. Puck had to work at 7 that night until 8 the next morning, Rachel hated it when he had night shift she always worried.

"The kids went to be at 5 they were both exhausted from the very active but fun day they had, leaving just Rachel and Noah out in the lounge room.

"Noah I hate it when you work night shifts I worry all night" Rachel whinged she knew she couldn't stop Puck from going to work but she wanted to make her feelings known

"I know baby I don't like it that much either I'd rather be sleeping in my bed next to my hot as fuck wife, but I promise you I will be okay" Puck reassured Rachel

"We have an hour and a half before you have to leave what do you want to do?" Rachel asked giving Puck her bedroom eyes

"I think I have a few things I can think of baby" Puck whispered before carrying her into their bedroom and locking the door, even though Rena and Adi share a room and were asleep they didn't want to risk Rena walking out into the lounge room while they were in the middle of sex that shit would not be cool

Rachel and Puck were naked before they even hit the bed; Rachel pushed Puck down and straddled him

"I wanna be on top baby" Rachel whispered sexily in his ear

Puck growled and slipped a finger inside of her, she was soaked, Rachel didn't need much foreplay neither did Puck, his massive erection was proof of that, Rachel positioned him at her entrance and slowly slid fully down onto his massive cock

"Oh fuck baby" Puck moaned in pleasure

"Oh Noah, god" Rachel mumbled before riding him hard and fast there was time to make love later but right now they both just wanted their release. After a while they both came with strong orgasms, chanting each other's name.

Rachel was the first one to get her head back into place and slowly got off him and laid next to him smiling, the cuddled until Puck had to have a shower and leave for work.

"My god you look sexy in that uniform Noah" Rachel smiled still lying naked in their bed

"That's baby but I'm pretty sure I look sexy in anything" He said smugly

Rachel just laughed

"Maybe we should try role playing that could be fun" Rachel said with an innocent looking face on while biting her bottom lip

"Fuck Rach you can't say that shit to me just before work" Puck moaned

"And fuck yes" He said before kissing her and walking out of their room and off to work

**A/N Hope you like**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to every one of my readers :)**

Chapter 37

It was March and Rachel was starting her job as a music teacher today, she was nervous but very excited. Rena and Adi were ready for their day at day care; Puck was already at work but sent her a good luck text; Rachel had all of her lessons planned and was ready to go. She arrived half an hour before she was supposed to too set up, she signed Adi and Rena into their classes and kissed them good bye before going into her own classroom that had been assigned to her.

"Rachel we are thrilled to have you on staff" Susan the director of 'Cloud Nine' smiled

"Thank you Susan I am so grateful for this opportunity" Rachel smiled

"No problems, so Mondays you have the 5 year olds, Tuesday the 4 year olds, Wednesday the 3 year olds and Thursday the 2 and under, your classes with them are 1 hour each and afterwards you can help out in the office as we agreed to earlier" Susan smiled

"Yes I'm so glad my dad's made me take a business course in admin, comes in handy" Rachel said

"Okay well have fun" Susan smiled

Xxxxx

"Daddy, mummy was so cool, my friend Emily she is a year older than me, said mummy was amazing" Rena gushed to her dad as they ate dinner that night

"Well what did you expect your mother is amazing at everything she does" Puck smiled at Rena and Rachel

"Thank you Noah" Rachel said shyly

"I can't wait for tomorrow, that's my classes day" Rena beamed up at her mum

"Yes and remember what I told you, I can't treat you any different to the rest of the kids just because you're my daughter" Rachel reminded Rena

"Because it wouldn't be fair" Rena smiled knowing her mum would be please that she remembered

"Yes because it wouldn't be fair" Rachel laughed before kissing Rena on the cheek

"How was your day daddy?" Rena asked with a mouthful of food

"Good Princess, beat up some bad guys" Puck smirked at his daughter

"Good!" Rena said and slammed her hands down on the table to be extra dramatic

Rachel and Puck laughed before they continued to eat their own dinner, Adi was asleep, she had already been bathed and fed, Rena was a big girl so she asked (more like told) her parents that she should stay up later than Adi so her bedtime was 7:30 and Adi's was 6 (Rena liked that a lot).

After Rena finally went to sleep Rachel and Puck were sitting down on the couch watching the TV

"Noah we need a bigger place" Rachel sighed staring at her husband

"I know we do, the girls are sharing a room and Rena is starting to get to the age where she wants her own room" Puck sighed knowing they couldn't continue living here

"I really love this apartment though, it's our first home" Rachel smiled sadly

"I know, we made Adi here" Puck smirked

"You always pick the sexual thing don't you" Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed

"Well it's true" He said

"Well does that mean Santana's spare bedroom is our home as well considering we made Rena there?" Rachel asked

"Shut up" He laughed

"So we start looking soon?" Rachel asked as she cuddled up into Puck's side

"Yeah, we can start Friday we both have the day off" Puck said

"Friday" Rachel agreed

Xxxxx

Rachel and Puck began looking for a new apartment online all that week and by Friday they had 3 that they wanted to inspect. Rena and Adi were with Katie we offered to take them since she didn't have class or work that day, she insisted taking kids to open houses wasn't the smartest idea, they both agreed. The first apartment was pretty close to Santana and Katie's it had 3 bedroom's, 1 main bathroom and a ensuite, The bedrooms were big and the kitchen and lounge room were massive, Rachel fell in love with the apartment so did Puck that they didn't even bother looking at the other two they had on their list, they told the real estate agent they were interested and signed the lease that day, they could move in next weekend.

"So how did it go?" Katie asked as they walked into her and Santana's apartment

"It went amazing, we signed a lease the apartment near you guys, we didn't even bother looking at the other 2 that one was perfect" Rachel smiled as she picked up Adi who had walked to her as soon as she saw her mother.

"That's great, it will be amazing to have you four near us, and I know Santana will absolutely love it" Katie laughed

"It's pretty F.U.C.K.I.N.G sweet" Puck added from the couch as he watched ESPN

"He acts like it's his place, just turns over the TV" Katie glared playfully at him

Rachel just laughed

They stayed a while, keeping Katie Company until Santana got home

"So what place did you two end up getting?" Santana asked as soon as she got passed the hugs and kisses from Rena and Adi

"The place that's 2 blocks down for you" Rachel smiled happily

"Get out, you better not be kidding" Santana said excitedly

"Nope we aren't kidding we are almost neighbours" Puck laughed at Santana's expression

"YAH, YAH, YAH" Santana hugged Rachel so tightly "You used to live so far away, $35 taxi ride far away and now I can walk my sorry ass to your house to see you guys, expect us there all the time" Santana beamed

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Rachel replied hugging her friend

"Um I might have a problem with that" Puck added

"Shh you no one cares what you think" Santana smiled at Puck

"Deep" Puck said acting hurt by her words

"Don't shh daddy its rude aunty Tana" Rena said giving Santana a very Rachel Berry stares

"Holy crap it's like looking into a tiny mirror of Rachel Berry" Santana laughed

"Say sorry" Rena added with her hands on her hips

"Sorry Puck" Santana said while trying not to laugh

"Sorry excepted" He smirked and poked his tongue out at Santana

"DADDY! That's rude say sorry to Aunty Tana" Rena scolded her father

"Sorry Aunty Tana" Puck said smiling

"Sorry excepted" Santana said the two looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter

"God I love your kids" Santana said while picking Rena up and kissing her all over and then kissing Adi who was laughing along with Puck and Santana even though she didn't know what they were laughing about

"Thanks" Rachel said staring at her kids "They are pretty awesome aren't they?" Rachel beamed

"Badass babe, their badasses" Puck smirked and laughed when Rachel rolled her eyes

**A/N Hope you like**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 38

Moving is exhausting! Rachel and the girls packed up everything in the house that they could fit into boxes while Finn and Puck loaded and unloaded the big things from their old apartment into their new apartment. Rachel and Quinn had been packing boxes since the following Thursday and then Katie and Santana came and helped the girls on Friday and some of Saturday, they would of helped sooner but they were both working.

"Mummy when can we go to our new home?" Rena asked clearly bored as she watched her mum and aunties pack boxes, Rena was beginning to whinge.

"Soon sweetie, go play with Adi and Jamie in the lounge room" Rachel asked her daughter

"No their little kids and I'm a big girl I stay with you mummy" Rena said defiantly

"Baby girl please for mummy, they need you to look after them" Rachel said trying to get her daughter to play in the lounge room

"Fine but only because I'm such a good girl" Rena smiled proudly before hugging her mum and leaving to go 'look after' Jamie and Adi

"God she's so like you" Santana laughed

"Yep and I wouldn't have her any other way" Rachel smiled fondly

Xxxxx

It took till Sunday till Finn and Puck had unpacked all the big items example the beds, couches, tables etc. and the girls had unpacked the things they absolutely needed from the boxes sheets, cup, utensils, toys etc. Rena and Adi's room were basically set up, Rachel and Puck's room not so much. They only had their mattress in the room to sleep on and their clothes were all still in suitcases, but they didn't care as long as the girls room were sorted.

"We are so lucky to have such amazing friends that spent their entire weekend to help us move" Rachel said tiredly to Puck as they were both lying down on their 'bed'.

"Yep we are pretty lucky. My back is so sore" Puck complained

"Aw poor baby" Rachel said sarcastily but while smiling

"I know right" He laughed

"This apartment feels like home you know, we even have an extra room for another baby" Rachel smirked at Puck

"Now I am all down for another kid… but fucking not now; I'm 23 and your nearly 23 babe we aren't having another one until we are at least 30" Puck said and kissed Rachel's on the lips

"Agreed, I just got back to my old self, even though I'm still on the anti-depressants I feel a lot better" Rachel smiled at her husband

"I am so fucking glad that you aren't hurting anymore" Puck said seriously "I hated that I couldn't help you"

"I love you Noah, I couldn't of gotten through this if I didn't have you, I would be nothing without you; you're the love of my life" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"You're mine babe" Puck said and kissed Rachel and rolled her on her back and hovered over her

"All mine and I'm all yours" Puck whispered and slowly undressed his wife

Rachel moaned when his cock was fully inside her dripping heat, she rolled her hips to his rhythm; she loved it when they made love slowly, she loved how she felt everything

"Fuck I love you so much Rachel" Puck whispered into her ear

"Noah… Oh god" Rachel moaned and groaned loudly when he increased his speed with Rachel rolling her hips to match his thrusts

"Oh god, Noah, fuck; right there please…" Rachel begged for her release

"God baby just let go" Puck moaned hotly into her ear

"Noah" Rachel harshly whispered into his ear as she came sending Puck right over the edge with her.

"I love you" He said and kissed her forehead as he pulled out and pulled her into his side so they could sleep

"Love you too Noah" Rachel whispered and let herself be lulled to sleep by his breathing

Xxxxx

"Mummy and daddy Adi and me are going to be princess for the day" Rena said happily to her parents a few weekends after they moved into the new place

"Oh really now?" Puck said amused

"Yep, I'm wearing my belle dress and Adi is wearing Aunty Tana's dress" Rena says matter of factly

"Okay then go right ahead" Rachel laughed

"Mum you need to dress us please" Rena pouted

"Of course Princess Rena" Rachel said laughing to her husband

After 20 minutes of dressing the girls and fixing their hair into ponytails (mostly Rena, Adi's was tiny but so adorable) the girls came out and Puck gasped

"You girls look beautiful" He said kissing Rena and Adi on the cheek and they both laughed

"Thank you daddy, princesses have to look pretty like mummy does" Rena smiled

"Yep" Adi giggled

"Mum! Dad!" Adi smiled and twirled in her dress that Santana and Katie brought her for her 1st birthday

"Do you girls want to go to the park?" Puck asked

"Show off your dresses?" Rachel added

"Yeah" the both screamed happily

Xxxxx

"She is to fucking young to be playing with boys" Puck said as they walked back into their apartment

"Right Noah she's 4, she was just playing with him, it's not like she's going to do anything" Rachel said to her husband and walked the lounge room putting Adi into her bouncer and Rena walked into her room to play with her dollies.

"He was looking at her" Puck said as his defence

"Noah… Calm down sweetie, I promise that she isn't going to be dating anytime soon; for god sakes she's 4" Rachel laughed and laughed even harder at the frown forming on Puck's face

"What were you doing at 4; I had only kissed 3 girls by then" Puck holds 3 fingers up to prove his point

"When I was 4 I was finger painting and singing, you were just a dirty little boy" Rachel smirked

"Shut up it's so not cool" Puck sighed and helped Rachel prepare dinner

"It's a little funny Noah, what are you gunna do when she's 15?" Rachel asked

"La, la, la, la" Puck said with his fingers in his ears "If I don't think about it or hear it it's not gunna happen" Puck said grimacing as he thought of Rena and Adi asking his permission to go on a date

"Not fucking happening" Puck said finally

Rachel just laughed and continued to cut up the carrots

**A/N I love protective Puck haha he would be nervous, he wouldn't his daughter's dating a guy like him before matured lol R&R please**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N I own nothing! I don't know if gay marriage is legal in New York but in my story it is**

Chapter 39

It was the 21st of April and Santana and Katie's wedding day, they had been planning the day for months and they kept true to their word and only had Katie and Santana's close family and their New York family to witness the wedding. Rachel and Quinn were wearing baby blue dresses that cut off at the knee, Rena and Adi were both the flower girls wearing pink dresses and Jamie was the ring bearer who wore a little tux. Santana and Katie wore matching wedding gowns, long and tightly fitted to show off their curves, they looked beautiful. The services was amazing, it wasn't too long Santana refused to have people bored at her wedding and within 10 minutes Mrs and Mrs Lopez was announced to the room. Needless to say Rachel and Mia cried and Katie's mum couldn't be more prouder of her daughter, they loved Santana and were very welcoming when Katie introduced her to her mum and dad and 3 brothers.

'We're married bitches" Santana said as she walked in Quinn and Finn's apartment were the reception was being held

"Language please San" Rachel scolded light heartedly

"Sorry even on my wedding day I still listen to you Rach" Santana laughed

"Haha" Rachel said before hugging her friend "Congrats sweetie" She whispered

"Thanks Rach" Santana said and kissed Rachel on the cheek

After the dinner that Rachel had spent a lot of time cooking, everyone settled down and had a few drinks, the kids were all sleeping in Jamie's room so it was just Quinn, Finn, Santana, Katie, Puck, Rachel, Matthew, Mia, John (Katie's dad), Mandy (Katie's mum), Scott, Peter and Brent (Katie's older brothers left. Katie had just gotten through telling everyone the story of how she met everyone including her flirting with Rachel and everyone was in a happy mood, at around 7 the brides left and went to the hotel before flying to Paris for their honeymoon, Katie's family thanked Quinn and Rachel for having an amazing reception and left to head back to their hotel room leaving just Quinn, Finn, Puck and Rachel left.

"I tell you what we should do, have a mini party just us 4 it's been ages since we have all just hung out together" Quinn smiled

"Yeah babe, the kids are asleep and we need to have fun to" Puck almost begged Rachel

"Fine, but I'm not getting drunk, someone has to be alert for the kids" Rachel smiled before kissing Puck

"Yeah" Quinn said cheerfully before standing up and getting the tequila from the kitchen along with a salt shaker and limes, a knife and a cutting board.

"Someone was prepared" Puck laughed at Quinn's eagerness

"I just really hoped that everyone would say yes, don't get me wrong I love being a mum but I want to act a little naughty sometimes" Quinn smiled and handed everyone a shot glass

"Like I said I'm not having too much" Rachel told the group

After an hour of drinking Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck were completely wasted.

"Let's play truth or dare" Quinn said completely out of it

"Really we are like 23" Finn slurred

"Who cares let's play" Rachel giggled

"Okay, Rachel truth or dare" Puck asked his wife

"Dare" Rachel laughed

"Make out with me for 2 minutes" Puck smirked

"Done" Rachel lunged for her husband and straddled him and began making out with him, after 2 minutes Quinn pulled them apart and smiled

"Rach your turn and don't ask Puck the same thing" Quinn added laughing when Rachel frowned

"Finn truth or dare?" Rachel said slowly trying to make sure she didn't slur

"Truth" Finn said

"Pussy" Puck 'coughed' making Rachel and Quinn laugh

"Who was your first love?" Rachel asked

"Quinn" Finn said without hesitation

"Aww" Rachel cooed

"Truth or dare Puck" Finn asked

"Truth" Puck said (he wasn't stupid he knew Finn would make him do something fucked up)

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" Finn asked curiously he actually never knew who took Puck's V plates and they were 23

"Brittany" Puck said quietly

"Really I would have thought it was Santana" Rachel said

"It wasn't" Puck said and asked Quinn truth or dare

"Dare" Quinn giggled

Puck smirked "Make out with Rach for a few minutes"

"Okay" Quinn giggled and Rachel smiled as they made their way to each other and began to kiss, Finn and Puck high fived each other as they watched their wives kissing

"Okay time ladies" Finn smirked and sat Quinn in his lap

After a few more rounds of truth or dare, they got bored and decided to go to bed, Rachel and Puck were sleeping on the fold out couch because they didn't have a spare bedroom given that Santana's old room was now an office. When they had settled down Rachel spoke into the darkness

"Noah"

"Yeah babe"

"Who was your first love?" Rachel asked

"You" He said without hesitation "You?"

"I thought it was Finn but that was a crush, I never knew what love was until I met you… so you baby" Rachel smiled

"Is it inappropriate to fuck in our friends lounge room?" Puck asked

"Yes we can save it for tomorrow night" Rachel laughed

"Nighty sexy" Puck kissed Rachel

"Night" Rachel grinned

**A/N Short chapter my bad sorry :( **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N I own nothing! I am so sorry for not having updated for so long I've been a bit busy but I'm back now and I am gunna write lol Shout Out to SuzQQ and SabrinaEF love those two girls :)**

Chapter 40

Rachel loved her job but she always knew that Broadway was where she was meant to be, she wanted to have her name in lights and to make her family proud and most of all, show her father that even though she had a baby as a teenager she was a strong woman who could make it to Broadway either way; so that's why Rachel was currently waiting for an audition for an off-Broadway show of Wicked and she was determined to play Elphaba!

"Rachel Puckerman." The director called from his seat

Rachel smiled and made her way onto the stage, this was it; if she could get any part in this amazing musical it would really be her foot in the door.

"Hi I'm Rachel Puckerman and I will be singing Defying Gravity for you today." Rachel smiled

"Okay let's hear it." The director said not expecting an amazingly strong voice to come out of such a tiny woman

**Something has changed within me **

**Something is not the same **

**I'm through with playing by the rules **

**Of someone else's game **

**Too late for second-guessing **

**Too late to go back to sleep **

**It's time to trust my instincts **

**Close my eyes... and leap! **

**It's time to try **

**Defying gravity **

**I think I'll try **

**Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye **

**I am defying gravity **

**And you wont bring me down! **

**I'm through accepting limits **

**'cause someone says they're so **

**Some things I cannot change **

**But till I try, I'll never know! **

**Too long I've been afraid of **

**Losing love I guess I've lost **

**Well, if that's love **

**It comes at much too high a cost! **

**I'd sooner buy **

**Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye **

**I'm defying gravity **

**I think I'll try **

**Defying gravity **

**And you wont bring me down! **

**I'd sooner buy **

**Defying gravity **

**Kiss me goodbye **

**I'm defying gravity **

**I think I'll try **

**Defying gravity **

**And you won't bring me down! **

**bring me down! **

**ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

Rachel held the last note perfectly and the director had his mouth open in shock, he hadn't expected to find his Elphaba the 3rd day of auditions but he had and she was right in front of him.

"Mrs Puckerman that was… amazing." The director said in shock

"T-thank you." Rachel said nervously

"I don't need to see anyone else for the role of Elphaba, you were born to play her; congratulations you've got them job." He smiled to a shocked Rachel

"A-are you serious? Oh my god thank you so much." Rachel said as calmly as she possibly could which was hard given that she had just landed her dream job, well it would be better if it was on Broadway but neither the less. After Peter the director gave Rachel all the information she would need, when rehearsals started and when the actual musical would begin she ran home on pure adrenaline knowing Noah wasn't home as he was at work, she went straight to Quinn's the kids were all at day care and she was so excited she could barely keep herself in check.

"QUINNY!" Rachel screamed

"Yes honey." Quinn smiled as her friend ran inside her home

"I got the fucking part!" Rachel said "I'm the new Elphaba on the off-Broadway show of Wicked." Rachel said before bursting out into happy tears.

"That's amazing Rach I am so proud of you." Quinn told her friend and brought her in for a big hug

"Thanks Quinny, I never really thought I'd get this opportunity; when I found out that I was pregnant with Rena to be honest I thought I would end up in Lima for the rest of my life but as soon as I knew I had Noah I knew we could do anything." Rachel smiled

"The kids are staying with Finn and I tonight, I'll pick them up from day care when I get Jamie, you and Puck need to celebrate okay." Quinn informed her friend

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel smiled and stayed and had lunch with her best friend

Xxxxxx

"Babe why does Quinn and Finn have the girls tonight?" Puck asked when he walked inside the apartment

"So we can celebrate in peace." Rachel told her husband

"Celebrate what?" Puck asked

"I, Rachel Puckerman, am playing Elphaba in an off-Broadway production of Wicked." Rachel beamed up at her husband

"Baby… that's fucking amazing!" Puck said and picked his wife up and spun her around in a hug

"I am so proud of you." Puck told Rachel sincerely

Rachel kissed Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Peter the director loved me, I start rehearsals in two weeks and we have 3 months of rehearsals before the show starts and it goes for 5 months Noah, I will be playing an amazing role for 5 months!" Rachel exclaimed

"We are going out to dinner baby and where you wanna go and then when I get you home, we are gunna celebrate in an entirely different way." Puck smirked to Rachel

Xxxxxx

"Dinner was amazing Noah, thank you for taking me there." Rachel said while kicking off her high heels

"You deserved it Rachel I am so fucking proud of you." Puck whispered into her ear as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress

"Hmm Noah." Rachel said into her husband's ear

"I love you Rachel, so much." Puck said as he removed her dress and laid his way down on their bed

"I love you too Noah." Rachel sighed as Puck began to kiss up and down her whole body

Rachel removed Puck's shirt and unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down with her feet, Puck removed her bra and panties and soon was looking at his naked wife lying before him.

"Fucking so beautiful." Puck moaned in her ear as Rachel began to stroke his erection.

"Noah." Rachel moaned as Puck slide a finger inside her, followed by another and began to rub her clit with his thumb.

"I love you so much Noah." Rachel moaned "Oh god, right there." Rachel thrusted her hips up into Puck's hand to bring him deeper inside of her and within moments Rachel were coming all over his fingers.

"I love when you cum baby, it makes my fucking day." Puck panted into her ear

"Noah I need you inside of me… NOW." Rachel demanded

Puck went to the bedside table next to the bed and got a condom out of the draw, Rachel opened the packet and slid it on to her husband's cock before Puck plunged inside of her until he was in her to the hilt

"Oh fuck Noah." Rachel panted as Puck began to thrust slow and long inside of her immediately

"Fuck so tight." Puck moaned and began to keep the slow pace he had established he wanted to take his time with Rachel; they hadn't been able to take their time lately while having sex so he planned to enjoy it.

"Hmm god, Noah." Rachel moaned and began to play with her tits which she knew Puck loved to watch.

"Faster." Rachel panted

Puck flipped them over so he was lying on his back and Rachel was onto, they were still connected

"Ride me baby as fast as you fucking want." Puck grunted out as moaned loudly when Rachel began to move her hips in a figure eight motion. Rachel sighed and whimpered; every time she would roll her hips his waist would rub her clit with every movement.

"Noah!" Rachel said as she lifted up and plunged back down onto his cock and began to rid him faster.

"Right there baby, fuck I'm gunna come baby are you close?" Puck asked his wife

"So close Noah." Rachel moaned

"Touch yourself." Puck instructed Rachel

She began to rub her clit and within moments she was coming around his cock sending Puck straight over with her chanting her name.

"Fuck." Puck said and thrusted up into Rachel a few more times sending her into a second orgasm before pulling out and lying next to her on the bed.

"I just fucked a Broadway legend." Puck whispered into her ear "My wife is gunna be a star." Puck said while stroking her back

"Love you Noah." Rachel said and closed her eyes

"Love you too Rach." Puck said and let himself fall asleep.

**A/N Hope you like R&R please**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N I own nothing! I haven't been getting many reviews lately *sad face* lol**

Chapter 41

Rachel was very busy with rehearsals, she had be at the theatre by 9am and she didn't get home usually till 8pm and she was missing her children and Noah.

"Noah I miss my family." Rachel told him one night when they were both awake lying in bed

"I know honey but this is everything you have been working for." Puck said trying to remind his wife on why she was doing this

"I know but I miss Rena and Adi their my baby girls and I only see them on Sunday and half of Saturday." Rachel sighed

Puck kissed Rachel of her temple

"You only have 1 and a half months left of rehearsal and then you will be okay."

"No I want me there are 2 shows a day 6 days a week, maybe I should drop out…" Rachel said starting to think it was a good choice

"You are not fucking leaving that musical, Rachel this is your dream; maybe you can do less days maybe like 4 days a week and your understudy can do the other 2 but you are not leaving this musical completely you will never forgive yourself." Puck told his wife

Rachel sighed "Your right Noah, maybe Peter will let me do 4 days and Stephanie can do the other 2 days I'm sure she would love that and she is good, granted not as good as me but she will do just fine." Rachel said

"Win, win situation for everyone sounds like a fucking plan." Puck smiled and kissed Rachel

Xxxxx

"Rachel I understand that you have a family but you are the female lead in this musical and with that said you can not only do 4 nights a week you have to do the full 6 nights and only use your understudy when you are ill or an emergency comes up." Peter told Rachel

"I know it's just I have 2 children and I barely see them anymore." Rachel sighed

"You have to decide whether doing Wicked is worth it, when you make it to Broadway and I have no doubt that you won't you have to put even more effort into this." Peter said

"It is I know it is on stage is where I am meant to be in life I will see on Monday morning." Rachel said brightly to Peter

"Good Rachel you have talent don't give up on it." Peter told Rachel before leaving the theatre that Saturday afternoon

Xxxxxx

"San what am I going to do, he won't give me less days and I miss Rena and Adi I feel like such a bad mother." Rachel told Santana she went straight to Santana and Katie's house after rehearsal

"You need to work out whether Broadway is worth it, you have two kids Rach you must of known this would be hard." Santana told her friend

"Yes but I didn't think it would be this hard; I can't not do this you know it's my dream but I love my children more than anything in this world." Rachel said and wiped a stray tear from her cheek

"It's alright Rach… I think you and Puck needa talk work it out as a family." Santana offered her friend

"Your right I love you San." Rachel said and kissed her friend on the cheek

"Call me when you have worked something out." Santana said and watched Rachel nod and walk out of the apartment

Xxxxxx

"Mummy" Rena yelled to Rachel as soon as she stepped into their apartment at 3 in the afternoon

"Baby girl how are you?" Rachel said picking up her eldest daughter and hugging and kissing her

"Good Adi, daddy and I painted today." Rena said proudly

"I miss you mummy." Rena said softly as she placed her head into Rachel's neck

"I miss you to Rena." Rachel said trying not to cry

"Mum!" Adi smiled and walked over to her mother and sister

Rachel put Rena down and picked up her other daughter not caring that her hands still had wet paint on them and kissed her all over, she missed her children and they missed her and it broke Rachel's heart.

"Did you, Rena and daddy paint today?" Rachel asked Adi

"Yep! I did a puppy." Adi said pointing to her painting lying on the table drying

"That's the best puppy I have ever seen!" Rachel told Adi

"And I drew at cat mummy see look." Rena said shoving the painting in her face wanting her mother to see it and compliment it

"Amazing Rena as always" Rachel smiled and kissed Rena on the forehead

"For you mummy" Rena said handing Rachel the painting and beaming when Rachel smiled brightly at her daughter

"Thank you so much Rena" Rachel said trying very hard not to cry

Puck saw his wife struggling not to cry and intervened

"Why don't you and Adi go watch some telly for a little bit?" Puck said to Rena

"Okay but after, mummy you have to play dollies with Adi and me" Rena told her mum

"Of course sweetie" Rachel smiled and placed Adi down and watched her girls walk into the lounge room and turn on the T.V

"Are you okay baby?" Puck asked when the kids were watching the show

"No" Rachel cried quietly making sure Rena and Adi couldn't hear her tears "I miss them so much and they miss me I don't want them thinking that I am leaving them Noah. I miss you and the kids… I miss my family." Rachel said before letting out a sob and hugging Noah burring her head into his neck to muffle the sound of her tears

"We miss you to Rachel but we know why you are doing this." Puck said trying to cheer up his wife

"No Noah; you know where I am and what I'm doing; the girls just think I don't want to spend time with them anymore" Rachel paused "I can't be that parent Noah I love my family too much."

"Did you speak with Peter today?" Puck asked

"Yes and he said no I am the lead I can't do half a week and he's right I can't it wouldn't be fair to them but it's not fair to my children to miss their mum." Rachel said wiping away her tears

"Whatever you want I will be there for you Rach." Puck said after watching his wife dry her tears

"I just need to think it through" Rachel told Noah before kissing him on the lips

"I love you" She smiled

"I love you too Rach" Puck said and smiled back

"Rena and Adi do you wanna play dollies with mummy?" Rachel asked while walking to Rena's bedroom

"Yes!" They both shouted and followed their mum into Rena's room they really did miss her

**A/N Should Rachel quit the musical or stay? What do you want to see happen? Because realistically having 2 children and being a lead on an off-Broadway show is gunna be HARD to say the least. **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N I own nothing! So a lot of people got back to me about whether Rachel should stay in the musical or not and it was 50/50 for each option lol so I'm just going to write what I think Rachel would do giving where she is at this point in her life R&R :)**

Chapter 42

Rachel had thought about her decision all weekend and she finally had her answer; if she didn't complete this she would regret this for the rest of her life, but she also wanted her kids to know what mummy was doing so she called Peter and said she wanted to have her kids there with her at rehearsal; Peter agreed because he loved Rachel and thought she was amazing so he hired a nanny to help look after the girls when she was rehearsing but also let Rachel have time to spend with her kids and Rena and Adi were watching and helping backstage as much as they could which Rena loved!

"You my dear are a genius!" Puck smiled while lying on their bed watching her get ready for bed

"I know thank you" She smiled

"I'm serious, they girls are so much happier since they have been able to come with you; they love going to work with mummy only problem is Rena is nagging me to let her come to work with me which is never, ever gunna happen." Puck said seriously

"I know; I would never let you take her anyways." Rachel said

"I'm so much happier, I love having my babies at work with me; but to be honest I think this will be the last stage production I do, well at least until their older." Rachel said "Family is more important" Rachel declared

"I love you Rach you know that right?" Puck smiled

"I know and I love you too though sometimes I wonder why." Rachel joked

"I'll show you why you love me…" Puck leered and pulled Rachel down on top of him and began to kiss her passionately causing Rachel to moan

"That's why" He whispered and flipped her on her back

Puck ripped away her clothes until his wife was lying naked on their bed just waiting for him to attack

"Noah, god touch me" Rachel said while rubbing her tits in her hands

Puck moaned and bent down and latched onto one of her nipples lightly tugging on it and then smoothing it down with his tongue and repeated the action on her other one.

"Fuck Rach" Puck moaned and pulled his boxers down revealing his erection, putting on the condom Rachel threw at him and then pushed into Rachel roughly

"Noah, god so good…" Rachel panted and rolled her hips to his thrusts

"You like that don't you baby, why I fuck you; you are gunna be feeling me for fucking days" Puck said hotly against her ear

"Harder" Rachel breathed out

Puck began to thrust in and out of his wife at a furious pace; he claimed her lips with his and grabbed her leg so he was thrusting deeper with every stroke hitting her g-spot each time.

"Don't stop Noah, god please don't stop" Rachel panted against his neck clawing at his back trying to give herself leverage

"Never, you are fucking mine!" Puck declared against her forehead

Rachel begun to flutter around his cock before exploding into her first orgasm of the night, not giving her time to recover from her first orgasm; Puck began to rub her clit and pump even faster in and out of her and made her come for a second time. Puck flipped them over so Rachel was on top; he loved it when she rode him

"Fuckin ride me baby; ride my cock" Puck moaned placing her tits in his hands and rubbing her nipples between his thumbs making Rachel through her head back, eyes closed and moving her hips in a slow figure 8 motion.

"Noah…" Rachel moaned

Puck wanted to come more than he had ever wanted to before so he thrusted up into her causing Rachel to begin to bouncing up and down on his cock; Puck thrusting upwards, the amazing friction they were causing was getting to much for either of them to handle; Puck flipped Rachel so she was on her back never leaving her and began to pound into her while rubbing her clit

"Fuck Noah so fucking close" Rachel moaned

"Rach I'm gunna cum baby are you gunna come with me." Puck asked

"Hmm" Rachel managed out before coming with her husband

"God" Rachel muttered as Puck pulled out of her and tied the condom and chucking it in their bin under the bed before rolling into his side

"Love you baby" Puck smiled against her she didn't reply which made Puck worried he looked down and saw she was sound asleep causing Puck to laugh and kiss her temple before falling asleep himself

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter but I brought the smut lol I have to get off the computer big family one computer so I had to wrap it up sorry guys R&R please**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N I own nothing! So I have decided that this chapter will be my second last chapter for this story and the next will be the epilogue. I am so grateful for everyone who reads and reviews this story and I hope I do you proud for the last two chapters. **

Chapter 43

This was it, the moment Rachel Puckerman has been waiting for her whole entire life; opening night in the off-Broadway production of 'Wicked' starring as Elphaba.

"Rach are you ready babe?" Puck asked in her dressing room

"Yes nervous but I'm so excited Noah." Rachel smiled and kissed Adi and Rena who were sitting on the couch in her room

"Mummy you look funny." Rena said and touched her skin that was now green

"It's just makeup baby girl." Rachel assured her daughter

Adi just laughed at her mother and accepted a kiss from her before Puck picked her up and took Rena's hand in his

"Break a leg baby, San, Katie, Quinn, Finn, Jonah, Sarah, Ma and me and the girls are all in the second row middle section; love you." Puck said and kissed his wife

"Love you too Noah." Rachel smiled

"Be amazing mummy!" Rena smiled to her mum

"Mum love you" Adi cooed

"Love you girls to see you after the show." Rachel said and watched her family leave the dressing room to go and take their seats

"10 minutes till curtain Mrs Puckerman." A stage man said before closing the door

"Come on Rachel you can do this." Rachel told herself while looking in the mirror

"How is she?" Santana asked when she saw Puck and the girls coming back to their seats

"Nervous, but she is excited I'm so proud." Puck smiled

"We always knew Rachel would end up here, she's amazing… she's a star." Quinn gushed about her friend

"Don't have to remind me" Puck said

"I'm so excited for Rachel Noah, I called her every week so she could update me with how rehearsals are going, I'm so blessed she got us seats." Maria smiled

"She wouldn't have it any other way; you are her family ma she loves you." Puck said and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Shh it's starting!" Finn said and everyone immediately shut up and watched the stage for any movement; this was Rachel's time to shine.

Xxxxx

The first act went amazingly; they didn't get a chance to talk to Rachel through intermission but were so proud of her, so far she was amazing. It was the second last number 'For good' and Puck couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes, Rachel; his Rachel was in her element, she was made for theatre and he couldn't have been more proud.

(Elphaba):

I'm limited

Just look at me - I'm limited

And just look at you

You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda

So now it's up to you

For both of us - now it's up to you...

(Glinda):

I've heard it said

That people come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led

To those who help us most to grow

If we let them

And we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

I have been changed for good

(Elphaba):

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime

So let me say before we part

So much of me

Is made from what I learned from you

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have re-written mine

By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

(Glinda):

Because I knew you

(Both):

I have been changed for good

(Elphaba):

And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

(Glinda):

But then, I guess we know

There's blame to share

(Both):

And none of it seems to matter anymore

(Glinda):

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

(Elphaba):

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

(Both):

Who can say if I've been?

Changed for the better?

I do believe I have been

Changed for the better

(Glinda):

And because I knew you...

(Elphaba):

Because I knew you...

(Both):

Because I knew you...

I believe I have been changed for good...

I have been changed, for good

When the show had finished the crowd gave a standing ovation it was amazing and everyone including Santana were crying for their friend, Rachel Puckerman was a true performer.

Xxxxx

Back at Puck and Rachel's apartment were the after show party was being held (well for her family and friends, Rachel declined to go out to a club where the rest of the cast were going to spend time with her family) as soon as Rachel walked inside everyone cheered!

"Rachel you were amazing, I'm am so proud of you my baby girl" Jonah smiled to his daughter

Rachel started crying a little bit "Thank you daddy." She whispered as her father hugged her and she couldn't keep the grin off her face as her other family members (and yes San, Quinn, Finn and Katie weren't just friends they were family) hugged her and congratulated her.

"Rachel you were fucking amazing!" Puck said and kissed his wife passionately

"Mummy you sung really good" Rena said and hugged her mum

Adi was already asleep but try getting Rena to sleep with so much activity going on

"Thank you sweetie" Rachel smiled

"Did you get scared?" Rena asked as her mum hugged her

"Yes but you know what I did, I looked at you and I saw your smiling face and it got me through it," Rachel told Rena and it was true, every time Rachel looked down at Rena she had a big smile on her face or was watching her mother proudly, Rachel had never felt so loved ever before.

"You were the bestest!" Rena cooed

Rachel just laughed

After everyone had gone home it was around 10pm at night, Sarah, Jonah and Maria were staying at a hotel and the rest went to their homes, Rena was still awake and was determined to sleep in with her parents.

"We are so proud of you Rachel." Puck said as he laid Adi in the middle of the best next to Rena; they were sleeping together as a family tonight.

"Thank you Noah" Rachel said humbly

"Love you mummy and daddy" Rena said after she yawned

"Love you too sparkles"

"Love you too my Princess and my Angel" Puck said to both Adi and Rena

Rachel kissed her daughter's on the forehead and kissed Noah on the lips goodnight; tonight couldn't have gone any better, she was with her family and she felt amazing when she was up there; even if this was the last stage performance Rachel ever did, she wouldn't regret nor forget it for the rest of her life.

**A/N Okay so kinda short but the next chapter will be the epilogue and it will be long because I'm going to tie up all lose ends I hope you liked my story 'New Beginnings' it has been an honour and an amazing thing to write and read amazing reviews thank you all so much :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N I own nothing! Okay so this is my last chapter… I want to thank EVERYBODY who has read, reviewed, alerted as favourite story or author you have made my days knowing people were loving this story. A big shout out to SuzQQ, SabrinaEF, SiSSIRi and lov2-Travel for all the amazing help and reviews you have given me and thank you to everyone who loves this story I hope the ending serves you well thank you! Love aussiegleek18 aka Cassie xo**

Chapter 44 (The epilogue)

**(10 years in the future)**

Ten years is a long time and so much has happened in those years, Puck and Rachel moved back to Lima when Rena turned 10 because Rachel wanted to give her children the simply upbringing that a small town like Lima could give them instead of a busy city. When Rena was 9 and Adi was 6 Rachel became pregnant for a third time much to Puck and Rachel's excitement they had a baby boy Levi Jonah Puckerman born the 21st of March, he was a healthy baby boy and was defiantly a big mamma's boy. Puck transferred to the Lima police station and a lot of the long term police officers that were still working there were shocked to see Puck back at their station as a police officer and not a troubled teenager. Two years ago for Quinn's 32nd birthday, Finn and Quinn along with Jamie who was 11 at the time and their twin daughter Emma and Jane both 5 moved back to Lima to be closer to Rachel and Puck who they all missed. Quinn got an amazing job at McKinley Middle School and Finn also made the moved to Lima's police department even though a lot less action happened then there was in New York. Rachel Puckerman was now the proud new Director for the McKinley New Directions and had lead them to Nationals 2 years in a row she was currently looking for their 3rd National title that they would hopefully take out this year. Santana and Katie stayed in New York because of their jobs; they loved the city and Santana told her friends that even though she would miss them she couldn't move back to Lima but she visited regular and was currently here with Katie for a few weeks for Rena's 14th birthday.

"Rena are you ready sweetie? Everyone is waiting for you." Rachel told her eldest daughter who was still in her room

"Mum I look ugly!" Rena cried and unlocked her bedroom door so Rachel could come inside

Rachel looked at her daughter, she was in a beautiful dress that Kurt had made for her, her dark brown hair was slightly curled and she had just the right amount of makeup she looked stunning.

"Rena you are the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen in my life!" Rachel told Rena honestly

Rena sighed and looked up at her mother who was sitting at the end of her bed

"I just feel unpretty" Rena sobbed and carefully wiped her eyes so she didn't mess up her eye makeup

Rachel sighed "Did you know that when I was 17 I was thinking about getting a nose job?" Rachel confessed to her daughter

"Really? But I love your nose, I'm kind of jealous that I don't have my heritage on my face like you and Adi do." Rena sighed

"Well when your Uncle Finn accidentally hit it during dance practise I was going to get it done I was actually going to get a nose like Aunty Quinn but your father talked me out of it." Rachel smiled remembering what Puck had said to her all those years ago "The point is sweetie, you're a teenager you're allowed to have days when you don't feel 100% about yourself but you have to believe me when I say this; I have never seen someone more beautiful in my life." Rachel said honestly looking Rena straight in the eyes and wiping away her tears with her thumb.

"Thank you mum," Rena smiled and hugged her mother

"Rena are you ready?" Quinn asked coming into the room

"Yes just having a teary day," Rena laughed

"God we all have those days." Quinn smiled "I can't believe our little princess is 14!" Quinn sighed "I can't believe how fast the years have gone by!"

"Quinny is it true that mum wanted to get a nose job when she was 17?" Rena asked

"Yes in fact if I recall she wanted to use my nose." Quinn smiled at her friend "And I'm so glad you didn't end up getting a nose job you wouldn't be the same." Quinn smiled at Rachel

"We sang a song about it in glee club; I actually sing it when I get down even now and I'm 34!" Rachel laughed

"Sing it" Rena asked her aunty and mum

"Rena we don't have time to." Quinn told the girl

"It's my birthday they can wait; I want to hear the song that's helped my mum through all these years, please" Rena pouted and did her best puppy dog eyes before breaking out into a laugh that sounds exactly like Rachel's when Quinn and Rachel nodded their heads yes

**Quinn **_Rachel _Both

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**

**Make you feel unpretty too**

**I was told I was beautiful**

**But what does that mean to you**

**Look into the mirror who's inside there**

**The one with the long hair**

**Same old me again today**

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

**Find out who am I to**

Be in a position to make me feel so _damn__ unpretty_

**I feel pretty**

_Oh so pretty_

I feel pretty and witty and bright

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_

_Just a little bit skinny_

**Why do I look to all these things**

To keep you happy

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

**My outsides look cool**

**My insides are blue**

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_Keep on trippin'_

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

**You can fix your nose if he says so**

**You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**

But if you can't look inside you

**Find out who am I to**

Be in a position to make me feel so _damn unpretty_

**I feel pretty**

_Oh so pretty_

I feel pretty and witty and bright

**And I pity**

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

**Oh oh oh oh oh** _(Tonight)_

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh **_(Tonight)_

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

Oh oh oh oh oh (_Tonight_)

Oh oh oh oh oh

_I feel pretty_(**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**)

_Oh so pretty_ **(You can fix your nose if he says so)**

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_ **(You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)**

But if you can't look inside you

**Find out who am I to**

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty

But unpretty 

"Thank you," Rena smiled and took Rachel and Quinn's hand and led them down the stairs to the awaiting guests.

"The birthday girl!" An 11 year old Adi and 5 year old Levi shouted as Rena walked down the stairs with Rachel and Quinn right behind her

Everybody cheered for Rena, Puck being the loudest causing Rena to blush at her dad

"Dad you're embarrassing me in front of my friends," Rena sighed and glanced to her friends who were smiling at Rena

"I don't care I'm happy my baby girl is turning 14, you're getting so old." Puck said in mock sadness before picking Rena up and spinning her around

"Dad," Rena scolded which made Puck laugh

"Come on Levi let's go kicked Uncle Finn and Jamie's ass in 2 man football." Puck told his son

"Yeah prepared to get your asses kicked by a couple of badasses!" Levi yelled to Jamie who was laughing with his dad, they were so gunna win after all Jamie was 13 and Levi was only 5.

"Levi no swearing!" Rachel told her son

"Sorry mummy" Levi said and hugged Rachel before following his dad out to the backyard

"Uncle Kurt I love my dress" Rena said smiling at Kurt who looked so proud to see his dress on her

"No problems darling I told your mother when you were born that you would have the latest fashion and I intend to keep that promise to both you and little Adi." Kurt smiled

"I'm not little I'm 11." Adi said hearing the end of the conversation

"Of course I'm sorry darling" Kurt smiled and kissed Adi on the cheek before wiping it off

"Mum I want to play with dad and the boys" Adi said to Rachel

"Well go out there god knows you always beat Jamie and Levi every time you verse them in football I'm sure daddy won't mind" Rachel told Adi, Adi was definitely a tom girl who loved to rough around with the boys and she usually kicked their asses in the process.

Adi smiled and went out to the backyard to demand to be included, she was a tom girl but she sure as hell had Rachel's attitude, deadly combination Puck would joke

"Rena we should maybe play football with your uncle and dad?" Samantha one of Rena's friends asked

"No way you just wanna check out my dad" Rena said loudly, so loud that Rachel, Quinn, Maria, Sarah, Jonah, Katie and Santana heard from the dining room as the girl's had since moved to the lounge room; Rachel couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth when Samantha began to deny what Rena had just said.

"Girl's why don't you go and hang out in your room until lunch is ready?" Rachel suggested

Rena nodded and grabbed Samantha and her best friend Ruby and brought them upstairs.

Xxxxxx

Later that night after Quinn, Finn and their kids went home along with Maria and Sarah who was in Lima for her niece's birthday and Santana and Katie went to the hotel they were staying at; Rachel went downstairs into the living room where Rena, Ruby and Samantha had set up their sleeping bags for the moving marathon they were having for their sleepover.

"Girl's remember I don't care what time you go to sleep as long as your quiet and expect Levi to be up early so he can watch his cartoons; when he's up you can just go into Rena's room okay?" Rachel told the girls

"Yes mum" Rena said at the same time her friends said "Yes Rachel"

Rachel went into the kitchen to make the girls some popcorn when Adi creped down the stairs so she could talk to her sister

"Rena I know it's your birthday party and I'm annoying but I promise I will be good can I watch the movies with you?" Adi asked her sister nervously Adi worshiped the ground Rena walked on kind of like how Rena worshiped the ground Rachel walked on.

"Fine, but don't annoy us" Rena snapped and turned her head to look at Adi who had tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Adi of course you can you can sleep on the couch next to me if you want." Rena said and moved over so Adi could lay next to her

"Thank you" Adi smiled feeling like a big girl

"No probs Adi you know you're one of us." Ruby told Adi, Ruby loved Adi like a little sister

Adi smiled to Ruby and Samantha who grinned back at her

"Okay I'm going to bed, Adi what are you doing out here sweetie?" Rachel said as she placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table

"Adi is sleeping out here with us mum if that's okay?" Rena told her mum

"That's fine just no fighting." Rachel reminded Rena even though they got along well didn't mean they were sister's and sister's fight.

"We won't promise" Adi and Rena said at the same time with a bright smile on the face which caused Rachel to laugh

"Good night girls" Rachel said before flipping the switch off in the lounge room

"Night" The 4 girls replied and turned on the telly to begin watching the first movie

As Rachel walked up the stairs Levi called out for her from his room

"Mummy" Levi said a little teary

"Yes baby boy what's wrong?" Rachel said as soon as she was in his room

"Nightmare" He mumbled sadly

"Wanna sleep with daddy and mummy?" Rachel asked her son

"Yes" Levi said weakly and allowed his mum to pick him up and take him into his parent's room

"You alright buddy?" Puck asked when he saw his wife and son walking into the room

"Nightmare" Levi cried

Rachel placed their son in the middle of the bed and went to her side and let Levi cuddle into her; Puck placed a kiss on her lips before going to his side and kissing his son on the cheek.

"Night Rach I love you" Puck said

"Night Noah I love you too" Rachel said and laughed quietly when Levi let out a snore way too big to come out of someone so little.

If you would of asked Rachel when she was 16 that she would be married for 13 years to Noah Puckerman, a mother to 3 children and living back at Lima when she was 34 she would of laughed in your face; but dreams change and Rachel Barbra Puckerman couldn't be happier!

**A/N I hope you liked it I might make a 3****rd**** story to continue on from this if I get enough people asking for it (20 people) lol thank you so much R&R**


End file.
